A Thousand Rainy Days
by Anakin's Angel
Summary: Abducted on a mission, Anakin is held against his will by a Sith hell-bent on turning him to the darkside. Finally found by his Master, Anakin is brought back to the Temple for healing. Will his friends be able to save his soul? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

A Thousand Rainy Days  
By: Anakin's Angel   
Email: [anakinsangel@aol.com][1]  
Website: [No Ordinary Love][2]

Rated: PG13, for some violent images  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, etc. DO NOT belong to me.   
Title of story taken from the song "Every little thing she does is magic" by the Police.   
  
Summary: Abducted on a mission, Anakin is held against his will by a Sith hell-bent on turning him to the darkside. Finally found by his Master, Anakin is brought back to the Temple for healing. Will his friends be able to save his soul?  


* * *

****

****

**...  
Part One  
...**

"_...my caring for you will remain_." 

From across the sterile, cold, artificial expanse of the ship, the disembodied voice of the droid announced that they would be arriving on Coruscant shortly. With a loud pop of her neck, Queen Amidala of the Naboo took a long sip of water and sat back in her chair. The days making up the month past had been long and arduous; she spent more time untying knots than making any real progress. Tensions were once again running high Galaxy-wide. The most recent dispute, a civil war on the surface of Malestare and it's moons, had caused the deaths of millions. Naboo had refused to take sides, remaining as partial as possible, but still offering support to the war-ravaged system.   
  
She was now on her way to Coruscant, for an emergency session of the Galactic Senate. Word on the street was, the King of Malestare was planning on calling for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the memories from her mind. Naboo, the invasion, Tatooine, Anakin, the Gungans, Qui-Gon Jinn. Yes, she knew just what King Alios was going through. If Alios succeeds, as she suspected he would, the great rebuliding time would begin for Malestare, as it had for Naboo. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the silver landing platform outside the Senate waited for her arrival. Opposite the Senate, majestic as ever, was the Jedi Temple. Anakin....that name again. 

That name again. She guessed that the little boy had forgotten all about her over the years. //_He must be a teenager by now_.// She corrected herself. Yes, she hadn't really know how old he was all those years ago, but surely he was a young adult by now. She herself, a woman of twenty-one, smiled at the memory of the little boy with the big dreams. Perhaps she would send him a letter upon her return to Naboo.

** ...**

**Galactic Senate**

"All in favor of calling for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Palpatine's leadership, vote now!" Cried King Alios's closest associates. The Senate, now a madness she recognized all to well, erupted into loud shouts of nay and yay. She herself, well...Sabe really, remained close-lipped. Palpatine was of the Naboo; She would not vote to oust him from his post. Still, as the votes were tallied and announced, Chancellor Palpatine was Supreme Chancellor no more. She could see the mans shocked and saddened expression from where she sat, and took in a deep breath. 

She was thankful that the Senatorial duties were today being handled by Sabe and her staff; It would be no more than a hand-shaking afternoon filled with ideless chatter anyway. The selection of a new Supreme Chancellor would be made shortly, and then she was free to enjoy her day. After one long standard hour, the new Galactic Supreme Chancellor was Bail Antillies of Alderaan. No real shock there, she supposed; He was voted in unanimously by all those who'd voted. Before she could get lost in the crowds, she and Eirtae switched places and she beat a hasty retreat. Hurrying along the exit ramp, Padme ran until she was outside in the fresh air. 

//_Well, about as fresh as Coruscant can get_.// 

She mused. Gathering up the fucshia hood as close as she could, she walked to a public air-taxi stop. It had taken her three pounds of chocolate to persuade Sabe to play Queen today, but as she looked in the direction of where her impulsive thoughts were taking her today, it was a small price to pay. She was so caught up in the wonder of the city that she was genuinely startled when she heard voices speaking behind her. 

"...the last group just arrived lastnight. They were in pretty sad shape, I'm afraid." One of the men said, his voice tainted with sadness. "Word has it that Skywalker fared the worst? My Master said there are some afraid that he will not make it through the day." His friend said, and an ice-cold shiver shot up her spine. Blocking out all other sounds, she felt her breath come in sharp pants. One of the men touched her shoulder and asked if she was all right. She jumped, but relaxed when she saw they were dressed as Jedi. "Yes, I...have an old friend at the Temple and I just," She trailed off, feeling suddenly silly. What if Anakin didn't remember her at all? Was it even worth mentioning? "I'm Micah and this is Tarin, what's your...friends name? Perhaps we know of them." Micah touched her arm, and she flinched. How much should she tell them? 

Sensing her aprehension, Micah sighed. "Please, do not be afraid. I assure you, we mean you no harm." Calming herself, Padmé found her voice. "Anakin Skywalker, although...I haven't seen him in many years." Her mind flashed back to the words Tarin had spoken, and she shuddered. Tarin and Micah nodded in understanding. "We can get you in to see him, if you wish. My Master is friends with Master Kenobi, Anakin's Master." Tarin said, his voice soft and gentle. 

Amidala started, could she really go to the Temple? //_Why not?_// "Yes, I...that would be nice, thank you." Micah led her to a Jedi Transport. "Then, off we go." She smiled in thanks before boarding. Micah was a very handsome man, with his black hair and piercing blue eyes, but it was his accent that did her in. Berating herself for thinking such things when her friend was in trouble, she focused on the Temple which loomed before them. //_Anakin. I'm here to see Anakin..._.// 

**...  
Part Two  
...**

_"...I was glad to have met you..." _

**Jedi Temple Guest Receiving **

Feeling her breath catch in her throat, Padme took a hesitant step inside the majestic Temple. It was an odd feeling, one of complete calm; Yet thousands of Jedi mingled about creating a near feel of chaos. Micah led her swiftly to the receivng room, where she was instructed to wait for Master Kenobi. A holocam had captured her image and it now hung around her neck, identifying her as "Padmé Naberrie". She wondered briefly why they had not screened her for weapons, but what good would a blaster *really* be against a thousand or more lightsabers? Looking around the L-shaped room, she wondered just how many 'guests' the Jedi really had come through here. Examining her i.d, she noticed that it was clearly marked "Guest, Third Tier and Healers Receiving Only." Apparently they wanted no public snooping around where they weren't allowed. The walls were painted a warm white, as with mostly everything. 

She, in her fuschia and black handmaidens gown, couldn't be more of a contrast. //_Would you rather sit here in your royal makeup and three-foot headpiece?_// No...this getup was more than enough. Growing impatient, she wondered just how long she would wait here for Master Kenobi. Better yet, would he even recognize her? She was about to begin pacing, when he appeared at the door. He looked like, for lack of a better word, poodoo. His beard was spotty, as if he had attempted to shave with his lightsaber. His ginger-colored hair looked dirty and matted; He was a mess. //_This should go just swimmingly._// Rising to her feet, she crossed the distance between them and offered her hand. "Padmé Naberrie. Do you-?" 

Obi-Wan shook her offered hand, smiling ever so briefly. "Remember you? Yes, I believe so," He motioned that they walk into the hallway, and she complied. "What brings you to the Jedi, Padmé?" He asked her, wasting no time on idle chatter. She liked that in people, it was rare these days. 

Meeting his eyes, she frowned. "I was on my way to explore the city when I heard about...Anakin. Micah was standing by, and he explained that there may be a way for me to...see him," She paused, wondering how much of this he already knew. 

He scratched at the beard covering his chin and led them into a turbolift. "I sense that you're unsure of all of this?" 

//_That's putting it mildly_.// "You could say that. I find myself wondering if he even remembers me. That would be awfully embar-" 

Obi-Wan cut her off gruffly. "Oh, he remembers you. I just don't...well, I think you'll understand better when you see him." His actions were screaming at her, even as his words fell out no louder than a whisper. They contiuned their journey down a long, dimly-lit coridoor, stopping at a locked door. "Normally, I would grant you every privacy, but under the conditions..." He explained, punching a code into the door. She nodded, trying to hide her nervousness. //_You can't hide anything from them_, _don't even try it_.// "I understand." She replied shakily. He nodded and the door slid open. 

... 

**Jedi Healers Wing   
Room 327-a **

For a long moment, the only thing in Padmé's line of vision was darkness. Thick, almost heavy darkness, blocked her view of Anakin. Well, she assumed he was in there somewhere. //_I hope_.// She could feel Obi-Wan's hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the bed. She lowered the hood of her gown, taking in a deep breath as Obi-Wan illuminated the lights a small bit. 

She looked at him expectantly, and he shook his head. "There's a lot I have to explain to you, Padmé. Why don't you have a seat." He pointed towards a large sectional opposite them and took a seat beside her. "Anakin and I have been on Malestare for the past seven months," He began, looking sadly in what she assumed was Anakin's direction. "I had, on several occasions, tried to convince the Council that Anakin wasn't ready for a mission such as this. There were things he just hadn't learned yet, things he couldn't have been expected to handle. Yet, they persisted." 

Padmé noticed Obi-Wan's almost resigned attitude, and frowned. "I guess I don't understand? Isn't Anakin a good student?" //_Shows how much you know_.// 

A low chuckle drifted across the small distance between them. "The very best, I'm proud to say. He has strength and wisdom beyond his years, and a connection to the force that no living creature could ever compare to. And that, young handmaiden, is at the very root of his troubles."   
  
//_Young handmaiden?_// "Please go on, Obi-Wan." The Jedi Master's face clouded over, as memories of Malestare came unbidden into his mind. Had it only been lastnight they left that desolate place? "Anakin was captured by an anarchist group and tortured to within an inch of his life," He could no longer hide the tears that had formed in his eyes. Padmé reached out to him, holding onto his hand. "Yet he lives now, does he not?" she whispered, shuddering at the thought of Anakin treated in such a way. 

A bitter laugh escaped Obi-Wan's lips. "They played upon his fears, driving him further and further away from conscious reality. The Council believes that Anakin was beginning to be lured to the dark side of the force," He pulled her gently to her feet and led her, finally, over to Anakin. She could no longer hold back her tears as she saw his frail body in the bed. He was covered from top to bottom in angry, red and purple bruises. His eyes, three times larger than they should have been, were swelled shut. She suspected that was the reason for the dim lighting. He was also very tall, she noticed; Taking up the entire height of the bed.

Unable to speak, she looked up through her tears into Obi-Wan's pale, lifeless eyes. "After a month of searching, I finally liberated him. He barely recognized me, and had to be restrained after attempting to strike me down," He took one of Anakin's lifeless hands into his own, squeezing it gently. "It was only because I knew some of what happened to him that I was able to rationalize his actions. Normally, attacking ones Master in anger is a unforgiveable offense. "I contacted the Council, and after all...remaining Jedi were located, we blasted away from that system. Anakin regained consciousness twice onboard the ship, each time screaming out in anger and pain that he was going to kill me," Obi-Wan placed his Padawan's hand back down, guiding her closer instead. 

She walked bravely to the bed, infusing her fingers with his. "I cannot imagine what the both of you are going through. Is there any way to reverse the harm done? Will Anakin always be this way?" //Please, anything but this...// The Jedi had no answer for her. "Our bond is there, held together by a filament so thin I'm afraid to touch it. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing how much damage has been done, and if he is still under attack mentally, as we speak. You understand now why I could not allow you to see him unsupervised?" //_All too clearly, thanks._// "Can he hear me?" She whispered, leaning in closer. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I believe-" 

Padmé jumped as the hand she was holding tightened around hers almost painfully. "I can hear you, *Padmé*." Anakin rasped, the chill in his voice making her heart beat right out of her chest. "Yet another person who failed me. Yet another lie. Isn't that right, OBI-WAN?" Now fully awake, Anakin pushed her away roughly, knocking a metal cart to the floor in the process. 

Startled and crying, Padmé backed up into Obi-Wan. "Ani? What do you mean, another person who failed you?" Her voice was as shaky as she felt, but she had to know.

Anakin laughed, a mirthless cackle that held no warmth. "Ani? What gives you the right to call me that? Why are you here anyway? To feign smypathy for someone you knew seven years ago? Go, get out of my sight. Both of you." Tears fell from his swollen eyes then, chipping away at the tough exterior he'd been fronting. Padmé was about to reach out to him again, when Obi-Wan caught her hand. "No. That's enough for now. We will return later, Anakin. Get some rest." 

Obi-Wan's voice was a sad attempt at lightness, and Anakin snorted. "Oh, I'll be counting the minutes, you bastard-" The door slid shut before more obscenities could be heard. Padmé slid to the floor, unbelieving. //_That is what remains of the little boy I knew?_// "No!" She exclaimed, rising shakily to her feet. "No, I will not allow it. There is good in him, I know it!" She wiped angrily at the tears streaking her face, pacing around the dark hallway. 

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Yes, there is. Master Yoda senses that this is an outside influence; Someone using him for their own purposes. Until we can...disconnect him from this source, this is Anakin. We, I mean the Council and a select group of healers, will be attempting a mental healing tonight, hoping to find the source of this anger." He walked behind her, holding her still inside a hug. "Please stay, you are the one person Anakin *never* stopped talking about. I'm sure he will be delighted to see you once..."   
  
"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Obi-Wan. I will see this to the end, whatever the outcome may be." The conviction in her voice made him smile proudly. Anakin was lucky to have a friend like this, it was going to take a roomfull of people who loved Anakin to release him from this evil hold. "Will I be allowed to attend tonight?" She asked, knowing she would have to find a way to sneak in, should the answer be no. 

Nodding, Obi-Wan released her. "Yes. Several of Anakin's friends will be there as well. Perhaps you can join them, if that's all right?" She shook her head in agreement and together they walked away. Tonight they were going to rescue Anakin. Tonight was all that mattered. 

**...  
Part Three  
...  
**

** One Month Previous**

//_Please..no more...I can't take it_// 

"You will take it, *Jedi*. You will." 

//_No, I...yes, I will do anything you want_// 

"Very well, Skywalker. We will meet again, I'm afraid." 

//_That makes two of us_// 

Tired and glassy-eyed, it appeared that Anakin was talking to himself in the inky darkness. His body convulsed in several painful spasms, causing to cry out. No response was given, however; He'd even tried, at one point, to mind trick the guards into letting him free. He'd called out to Obi-Wan so many times, but the Jedi Master had not replied. Some guards, the nicer ones, tossed him dirty, oftentimes insect-ridden food scraps. He'd gotten very good at blocking the taste and appearance, and began to rely on the sustinence. If this is what he needed to do in order to survive, then that was what he would do. Jedi were taught that the force could only help you with what you already knew how to do. It provided you with no answers, only pointed you in the right direction at times. The force was not a nursemaid. Blindfolded as he was for the past week, Anakin had become increasingly fearful for his own life. Obi-Wan would be ashamed at him, letting his fears get the best of him like he was. Obi-Wan was ashamed of him for something everyday it seemed. 

//_No, it's not going to work! My Master is a good man._// 

"Your ***Master*** lies to you, Skywalker. He wishes nothing more than to see you fail! You're a burden to him, always have been! When are you going to wake up, boy?" 

//_NO! You bastard, Obi-Wan loves me!//_

Anakin clutched his head, screaming out in pain. This was what he dreaded the most. Physical torture was something he'd grown accustomed to as Obi-Wan's Padawan; The elder Jedi had more scars than skin it seemed, sometimes. But metal torture, this constant current of lies and pain was so strong he feared it might, in fact, drive him insane. 

"Or to the darkside, boy." 

And the voices. The voices had started last week, right after he'd been blindfolded. He could sense an darkness, a cold paralyzing darkness whenever the voice spoke to him. The voice was male, and hell-bent on turning him away from the Jedi. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Anakin screamed crazily into the night. One of the guards stumbled over, poking him with the buiness end of a vibroblade. The pain hadn't even registered in Anakin's tortured mind, so focused he was at escape. Reaching out into the force, he breated deep as it flowed around him. The guard backed away then, struck down and clutching his throat. Anakin, shocked, broke free of his hold on the force and sank to his knees. He placed two grimy fingers on the mans neck and began to tremble. 

//_No! No, I couldn't have! NOOOOOO!_// 

He felt the chill growing closer now, its sinewy fingers reaching down into his mind. "Very well, my young apprentice. Perhaps now you will understand the power of the darkside-"

"It wasn't...I didn't...do that!" Anakin cried out, stumbling back against the wall. The darkness laughed, releasing the blindfold from Anakin's eyes. He blinked, as the illuminated form of his Master came into view. He nearly wept at the sight of it! Running forward in his delirium, he stopped dead as the image of Obi-Wan spoke, his voice colder than ice. "Betrayal! Madness! Look at yourself, acting out in anger! You're a disgrace, I *am* ashamed of you. You have brought me nothing but pain. You understand that? Pain-" 

Anakin brought his hands up over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the words.

//Its the truth, he speaks the truth.//

"Master, please!" 

Obi-Wan's image recoiled. "Do NOT call me your Master. A pathetic lifeform like you will never be good enough for the Jedi. Stay, play along in the darkside, ***Padawan***. Remember this, in your darkest hour, remember that you were deserted by everyone you love. Remember that nobody wants you, not even your own ***mother***" The words rained down on him, each one slicing away at the hold Anakin had on the lightside of the force. The image faded then, taking with it everything that had once been good inside seventeen-year old Anakin Skywalkers heart. 

The darkness laughed maniacally, delighted with itself. Anakin payed it little attention, vowing to give himself over to the only person, at this moment, who cared for him at all. With a resigned voice, he turned towards the darkness. "I will join you....Master."

**...**

**Current Day   
Anakin's Room**

Waking up in a cold sweat, Anakin clutched at the sheets beneath him.

//_No more, I will dream this no more. Please make it stop, pleasemakeitstop pleasemakeitstop!_// 

"Weakness will not be tolerated, my apprentice" Spoke Anakin's Master, from inside the darkness of the medical bay.

//_Forgive me, Master_.// 

"They will coming soon, with hopes of infusing you with the lightside, young one. I cannot remain at your side, you must fight alone. Give in to the power of the darkside, you will not fail...you will have all the power in the Galaxy..." 

//_Yes, my Master._// 

Curling up onto his side, Anakin slammed his eyes shut. His breath was coming in short pants, as he tried to get the image of her from his mind. "Why? Why did she come? What does she want from me." He whispered, wiping angrily at his tears. 

He could take anything. Any torute, any fear, anything! He could not take the hurt look in her brown eyes. He could not take the fear tainting those eyes, the gasp from her throat as he pushed her away. "Padmé" He whispered, before falling into unconsciousness once again. 

**...  
Part Four  
...**

The mood inside the Temple was somber, as both Masters and Padawans dealt with the news of Anakin Skywalkers...apparent turning. Startled, and a bit taken back that the Council was still allowing him inside the Temple walls, many Jedi had taken to avoiding the medical bays and, especially, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Padmé had drawn more than a few whispers and stares, as she walked along with Obi-Wan to his quarters. Shaken up beyond belief, she was never so grateful when the door slid closed behind them. Focusing on the apartment that Obi-Wan shared with Anakin, she felt her heart tear in two. //_This is all a nightmare. I'm going to wake up, safe inside my bed._// She noticed that, even when she squeezed her eyes as tight as they would go, the dream was just that. 

Obi-Wan gently touched her shoulder, and she jumped. "Would you like some tea?" He whispered, holding a steaming mug out to her. //_How long have I been out?_// "Yes, thank you." Accepting the cup with skay hands, she walked over to where Obi-Wan was seated.. She had, just before they got here, contacted Sabé and Captain Panaka, ensuring them that she was safe. Relatively. Panaka had insisted upon sending Eirtaé there to accompany her, and the handmaiden would be arriving shortly. Honestly, the last thing she wanted, or needed, was Eirtaé. She had enough on her mind right now, and entertaining Taé was not something she needed. Nevertheless, the sun still set, life went on. She took a long sip of her tea, still trying to forget the wild, storm-filled eyes of Anakin Skywalker. 

Obi-Wan took her hand, a worried look on his face. "He wasn't always like this, you know. Something happened to him in that prison. Something that I need to know before I can...before we can heal," Leaning back, he activated the holoviewer opposite them. A smiling, pint-sized image of Anakin filled the screen, along with that of a dozen or more other little Jedi. "Anakin Skywalker, Age 10, Padawan." He spoke, sounding very proud. The next little boy repeated the introduction, and on went the line. En masse, they turned to face Master Yoda and bowed. The green Jedi Master smiled, welcoming them into the Jedi order. Anakin was beaming, and the camera panned to Obi-Wan as the little Padawan made his way over to his Master. 

Her heart twisting, she dared a glance in Obi-Wan's direction. His lips set into a grim line, he appeared to be holding back tears once again. The image changed then, and turned fuzzy before another image appeared. This Anakin was lanky and in that awful awkward stage, all elbows and knees. In spite of her grief, she smiled, as did Obi-Wan. "Master, why are you always filming me with that thing!" Anakin sqeuaked, his voice bearing traces now, of Obi-Wan's distinctive accent. Judging from the squeaky voice, she figured this holo couldn't be more than a few years old. The screen faded as Anakin walked over to the camera, and returned quickly with an image no more than a few *months* old, at the most. It was a lightsaber duel, between Anakin and Obi-wan. She had to concentrate to keep up with the amazing speed and grace in their movements. Anakin was a fearless oppponent, it seemed; Always coming a little too close to defeat, then skirting away unscathed. 

As the duel came to a close, Anakin bowed to his Master and turned to the camera. "With any luck, this will be one of the last times my Master has me followed with this pathetic way of keeping track of my life!" He joked, unaware of the impact his words would soon have. Indeed, it had been the last time...since. Padmé shook her head, focusing instead on his now *very* heavy accent. //_It hadn't been there earlier, had it?/_/ She couldn't recall, honestly. Looking over at Obi-wan, she had to ask him. "Why didn't Anakin speak that way to me earlier?" She asked, still confused. 

Obi-Wan looked up sharply. "I don't understand. Speak to you how, exactly?" 

"With the accent. He must have picked it up from you, or the training, or..I don't know! He didn't have an accent when he talked to us just now, that's all I know." Her voice was rising in pitch, and she tugged madly on the fucshia fabric of her gown. 

A look of realization came across the Jedi's face, and he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Of course! How could I have been do dense? Padmé, whether you believe it or not, the force brought you here today. Come, we have to see the Council at once!" Taking one last look at the screen, she wiped a tear away, and got to her feet as well. What any of this meant, she had no idea. But, if anything at all could help Anakin, she was willing to try. The door slid shut as one last image filled the screen. Blackness, thick and inky..accompanied by the heart-wrenching sobs of Anakin Skywalker. 

...

'_That this indifference was my invention When everything I did sought your attention' _

... 

Padmé felt weightless, as she rushed along the Temple's darkened hallways towards the Council Chamber. Jedi were all around, but they passed by in a blur of tan and brown. Later, she would remember passing Eirtaé, telling the handmaiden to remain where she was. Obi-Wan was like a man possessed; Mumbling on an on about 'not noticing the signs' and 'continuously pushing him away'. Nothing made any sense, and she felt as if reality had been stripped away. Finally, the Council appeared before her, and she stopped before the door. "I shouldn't...go inside," She panted, feeling the surface of the heavy door under her palm. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and led her inside. "Nonsense! Come, we must hurry." Bowing before the twelve Council members, Obi-Wan looked frail and broken. "My Masters, I come to you with a heavy heart." He kneeded down, panting. Padmé felt all twenty-four eyes staring into her soul, and fought back a shudder. 

"Come seeking help for your friend you have, young one?" Master Yoda asked her, his ears downcast. She nodded, lowering her hood and stepping forward. "Yes." 

"Share your heart with us you shall, Obi-Wan." He instructed. 

Padmé squeezed his hand for support, and he took a deep breath. "I feel my abilities as a Jedi Master have been seriously lacking," He began, thinking of Anakin back in his locked ward. "Over the years I have spent as Anakin's Master, I grew to love the boy as my own. His strength in the force, coupled with his ability to act compassionately and respectfully, has made him a fine Jedi," The last sentence forced it's way out amidst tears and deep breaths. 

Mace Windu shook his head. "The boy has turned, Obi-Wan; There is no blame to be placed. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it-" 

The shaking Jedi cut him off. "Wasn't there, Mace? He was *my*responsibility. *My* Padawan! *My* mistake!" He paced around the cavernous room, leaving Padmé rooted to the floor. "No, Master Yoda is right. Something, *someone* did this to him. Broke him down far enough to take control of his mind. I sense the struggle inside him, I feel the pain he's feeling through our bond." He was screaming now, unaffected by those around him. 

"Know this, I do, Obi-Wan. Called out for you, he has." Yoda agreed, stopping Obi-Wan's pacing mid-stride.

//_Master, please! Help me..please!_//

When he failed to respond, Yoda continued. "Called out to you every hour, has he not?" A small nod was Yoda's answer. "Yes, until now, when he called out for....Padmé."

//_**What!?**_// 

A wave of goosepimples washed over her, as she struggled to remain upright. "He..he called out, to me?" 

"Trying to connect with the ones he loves, he is. Taken him over completely, the darkside has not." Standing up, Yoda walked towards Padmé and reached for her hand. "Help him, you can." 

Blinking away tears, she nodded. "I will do whatever it takes, Master Jedi." //_Whatever it takes, Anakin. I promise_.// 

"Something to add, have you?" He looked up at Obi-Wan, who nodded. "I was watching old holomovies with Padmé, and she brought something to my attention." There were a few smiles at the mention of the holomovies; Obi-Wan rarely went anywhere without the trusted holocam of his. 

Yoda reached up for Obi-Wan's hand. "Wanted so much to be like his Master, he did," He replied, cryptically. "Developed a Coruscant accent, he had, hmm?" 

Jumping back as if he'd been burned, Obi-Wan shook his head in shock. "You knew? I had a right to know, Master-" 

"Figure it out on your own, you needed to. Tell you everything I cannot!" Yoda intoned, leaving no room for arguement.

"The darkside works to rid us of our identity. It fools you into believing that the lightside, or the Jedi you once were, is dead. Weak and looking for something to hold onto, Anakin reached out into the darkside." Mace explained, ignoring the shudder the words he just spoke brought on. If Anakin truly was consummed by the darkside, they certainly had their work cut out for them; It would take the entire Temple to bring him back. 

Obi-Wan wiped angrily at the tears that still continued to fall. "Again, this is my fault. I should have noticed, I should have been more careful. He persuaded me to leave him when he was captured, so that I could return with help! What kind of Master would leave their Padawan?!"

"We have come to believe that whomever has taken control over Anakin, was watching him for some time. He knew exactly what the boys weaknesses and strenghts were, and is using that to their advantage," Added Depa Bilaba. Her soft voice seemed to echo against the marble and glass Chamber. " We must act quickly, if we are to save him." Her words acted as a slap in the face to Obi -Wan. 

//_She's right! Here I am bickering, when I should be with Anakin_.//

"May the Force be with us." Bowing to the Council, he nodded to Padmé and they made their way out into the hallway. There stood every friend that Anakin had in the Temple. They were of every race and every species; Old, young, some even initates still. It was truly heartening to witness. Together, they walked en masse to the turbolift that would take them to Anakin. Help was on the way; They just hoped it wasn't too late. 

**...  
Part Five  
...**

****

_'I wake in pain_ . _I dream of love as time runs through my hand'_

... 

**Jedi Healers Wing   
Room 327/328 a/b **  


The darkness inside the room did nothing to contain Padmé's growing fears. Knowing that Anakin was somewhere in that darkness, had quite the same effect. She briefly wondered if perhaps this was not the place for her. She should just go back and sit with Eirtaé. But no, could she really imagine making small talk with her handmaiden whilst Anakin fought for his life? No. Her hands were pink and warm from continuously wrigning them, and she reached out against the cool walls. Several of Anakin's friends, both male and female had introduced themselves, but only one stood out in her mind. Xari Gurshen, a pretty, blond Corellian that looked positively stricken. She wondered, briefly, if Xari and Anakin were more than friends. 

The rather tiny room Anakin had been in previously, had been converted into one large room. She saw the Council members file in, followed closely by those she assumed were Jedi Healers. One of them, a tall woman named Brynna, instructed them to form a semi-circle around Anakin's bed. She complied, assuming a spot furthest away from everything. Obi-Wan caught her eye, and motioned for her to come closer. "Please, we may need you, Padmé." He pleded. With a heavy jolt of fear in her viens, she moved to stand beside him. It was an odd sensation, at first; Feeling the hum around the room. She was by no means force sensitive, but with the current as strong as it was, it seemed even the medical droids inside the room felt it. She only wondered now, what was going on inside the mind of Anakin. 

.. 

Pain, greater than that he'd ever felt. He recognized it for what it was though: His mind rebelling against the darkness. Or was it the light, he wasn't sure anymore. Still, it seized painfully, as Jedi after Jedi surrounded him. He felt...he felt Mace Windu, he felt Master Yoda, he felt...his Master. 

//'_NO! He deserted you! Do not give in, my apprentice! ***I* **am your Master now, boy!_'// 

Anakin couldn't help but wonder at the amount of fear tainting the voice of his Master just then. Could it be that he was afraid too? Afraid of losing himself?

//_Haven't I already lost myself?_// 

There were others in the room, friends, droids, Padawans, Knights, Masters, intiates. The light they were infusing into the room was the source of his pain, that much was clear now. There also remained a single light that was surprisingly peacefull to grab onto. 

//Padmé// //Weakness...she is weakness...my weakness// 

Gasping for air, he came awake into a room filled with his ememies. Blinking at the immense light, he instictively pulled himself into a fetal position, screwing his eyes shut.

//_Go away! Just...leave me ALONE!_// 

He longed to scream, to do...something, anything but lie on this hospital bed. It was then that he saw her, standing with...Xari? Her unwavering gaze met his, yet she remained strong, her expression revealing nothing. Obi-Wan mumbled something, reaching for Amidala's hand as she tried to move closer. For one aching moment, he longed for nothing more than the comfort of her embrace. The darkness crept inside then, it's icy fingers plucking away at the comforting image she'd evoked. What remained was a ghost, a vision of what she really felt. 

//_She doesn't care about you. None of them do! Don't be fooled again_// 

Taking a deep breath, he tried to prepare himself for the worst. Yet he was totally unprepared for it, when it arrived... 

_'...and they wonder sometimes of the sadness and pain, the truth brings to light.' _

__  
The words coming from the mouths of the rooms occupants echoed faintly off the sterile walls. Anakin, face down on the mattress, clung tightly onto the thin filament of sanity that remained in his mind. For, it was when Anakin had locked eyes with his Master, that the real torture had begun. Visions, blurry mostly, invaded his mind. Images of himself as a child of five, being beaten by Watoo for losing a customer. Switching then to finding comfort in his mothers arms, while she cried; Unable to protect her child. Images of sleeping on the desert floor, cold and alone, after getting lost. It was as his life was replaying in a continous, painful reel. 

He saw Padmé then, smiling as she introduced herself. Meeting Qui-Gon for the first time, then standing in mourning at his funeral pyre. That was when Obi-Wan arrived in his mind, cold and familar at the same time. From its resting place, deep inside his psyche, the darkness snapped out at these memories. Twisting them around its grimy, parasitic fingers. His mother, he could see her now, had her back turned to him. All that remained was her voice. 

//Betrayal, Ani. You have betrayed those that love you.// 

"No!" His voice startled Healer Brynna, who was standing nearest to him. Reaching out, she took his left hand inside her own. He recoiled instantly, as a warm rush of the force flowed into him. "I will not be turned!" He screamed, the words coming out amidst his tears.

//_Master!_// 

His mind screamed, desperate for help. Unthinking, Obi-Wan was by his side at once. When he spoke, the words were like daggers in Anakin's heart. "Padawan, you must listen to us-"

"Listen to what, you bastard! Listen to you tell me again what a failure I am! How much a burden I am to you, and always have been, Obi-Wan?" He shot back, sitting up wildly in the bed. "I was calling my Master, you're not my Master!" He wiped furiously at his eyes, trying to shake the confusion from his mind. Dimly, he became aware of the immense pain his body was radiating. 

//_Pain caused by you, ***Master***_// 

He sent that thought to Obi-Wan, but it went unanswered. Clutching the side of his head, he went down as another wave of pain assaulted him. He was inside the tiny cell of the makeshift prison. A rodent of some sort had been knawing on his foot, which was now blackened and infected. He was thinking of Obi-Wan, and how good it would be to see him again.

//_No..DO NOT BE FOOLED AGAIN/_/ 

Still, the vision was comforting, until the man he knew as his new Master arrived. He looked up and- 

"Anakin, I know you can hear me...Anakin..." 

It was *her*. Padmé. Her voice, soft, yet demanding, ceased the pain as it had once before. He turned to face her, his vision blurry.

//_Where was she? I can't see her!_// 

In his panic, he reached out madly for anyone. Brynna was there, guiding Padmé carefully towards the bed. "Pp..Paddmé?" He stammered, holding onto her as if life depended on it. Which, in a manner of speaking, it did. She reached up, smoothing his face with a cool rag. "Shh, you must listen to me, Anakin. I'm here to help you." So soft were her words, that he had to strain to listen. 

The darkness was fighting tooth and nail to be heard, but it would not show its horrible face when such light was so close. He nodded, pulling her closer to him.

//_She's the one. She will save me..She is the only one who can save me. Love her, keep her close_.//

Padmé, unable to stop the tears rolling carelessly down her cheeks, simply held him close. He was shivering, and she was certain that one false move would send him spiralling once again. Snippets of his thoughts were becoming clear, although she was unaware of how. She saw him in his cell, beaten and scared. Much like he was now. Obi-Wan was beside her, as was Master Yoda. The tiny Master was reciting an ancient Jedi mantra, along with every Jedi being in the room. Had she known the words, she would have joined them. She guessed that her part was the most 

important at the moment, but the fact did not make her proud. Anakin gripped the hands of the woman keeping his darkness at bay. He needed to know now, what Obi-Wan's true intentions had been that night he visited him in his cell. Before the darkness returned, and he could no longer see beyond it. With a shaky voice, he called out to him. 

"MmMaster Obi-Wan, Sir?" The weary man was at his side at once, kneeling down. 

"Yes, Padawan, I'm here." He nodded, continuing. 

"When you came to me, that night. You...did you...mean the things..you said?" //_Please don't let it be true.._// 

His Master's face showed obvious sings of confusion. "Anakin, what night? I found you in your cell yesterday morning. I'd been searching for months.."

//_No..nononononononono!_// Feeling the first icy fingers creeping in, he impulsively grabbed Padmé up onto the bed with him. She screamed, and they immediately tried pulling her away. 

She fought back, holding on as tight as she could. "No, it's alright. Please, just..trust me." Her brown eyes flashed, and Master Yoda spoke up for her. "Need her, Skywalker does. Afraid of her, the dark side is." He rasped, his ears perking up. 

//_Imagine that; The dark side afraid of ***me***_.//

Anakin had her in a bear hug, and she was trying to be careful of his injuries. His breath had evened out, yet he refused to relax his iron-grip. Looking out towards Obi-Wan, Anakin shook his head. "I saw you, Master. You said...you said that I was never good enough to be a Jedi, that you were ashamed of me....that...I've brought you nothing but pain-" 

Some words were undistinguishable amongst the tears, but Obi-Wan had heard enough. //_Whomever's done this, will not go_ _unpunished_.// Revenge was not a Jedi way, but right now it mattered little. "Anakin, Padawan, I would never say those things. You will make a fine Jedi someday, you are a fine Jedi now. Please listen to your instincts, trust your feelings. Reach out to me.." 

//_I want to..so bad I want to_.// 

Yet, he could not. For fear that he would forget everything his Master had just said, he wished //_for once_// that Obi-Wan had his holocam. "I...give me some time, Master. It...the darkness is still there, I don't...know how to..make it go away." 

//_Yes, they will pay dearly_.// 

"Padawan, we are here to help you. You must let us inside, if we are to help," He reached out, tugging gently on Anakin's braid. "Don't worry, our bond is still very much stong." After taking a few deep breaths, he reached out gently and found that Obi-Wan was correct. Relieved, he exhaled. He would need that again, he was certain. 

**...  
Part Six  
...**

'_And as she turns This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams, This fire burns I realize that nothing's as it seems_' 

Night had crept slowly in through the windows, calling the moon and its shadows out to play. Padmé felt around in the dark, forgetting momentarily where she was. Hearing the even, restful breathing of the warm body beside her, she settled in closer. //Anakin...// Becoming adjusted to the darkness, she watched him in the silver-dusted moonlight. Healer Brynna had managed to repair some of the worst brusies, and even the puffiness around his eyes seemed to have gone down. If only his heart and mind had been so lucky. 

She longed to touch him, to trace the tear-tracks on his cheeks, but she was loathe to wake him. His hold on her remained tight, and she was certain that she would awaken in the morning sore around the middle. Still, the benefits of keeping him in the light, //_and asleep_// more than made up for any discomfort on her part. Obi-Wan slept soundly in the bed beside him, and several of Anakin's friends had formed a force-barrier around the room. She was pleased that Anakin had such caring friends, and listened as each one thanked her personally for protecting their friend. //_And how I am able to repel the darkness, I'll never know_.// 

She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to say...waking up in her bed seemed eons ago. And on that thought, she fell back asleep. //_I will protect you, Anakin. Forever who long it takes. Forever.._//

.. 

Anakin woke around dawn, blinking in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. //_Oh..oh, Force!_// His body felt as if he'd been trampled on by a herd of wild banthas, and the simple task of *breathing* took several moments, at best. As he guided the bed into an upright position, he remembered Padmé. Still asleep, she was curled around his back, holding on for dear life. That was when everything slammed back into place for him. He saw himself, but..it was cloudy, as if he was watching himself from the inside. Jedi stood around him, protecting him, and he remembers the peaceful feelings they'd envoked. Then, the icy, painful dakrness as it crept in, only to be rebuffed by the one true light in the room. 

//_Padmé_.// 

He grew scared then, what if the darkness returned? What if she was...what if *they* were unable to fight it? What if- 

"Be calm, my Padawan. Do not allow your fears to take control." 

//_Obi-Wan!/_/ 

"Master?" He whispered, his voice hoarse and dry. He saw Obi-Wan moving towards him, offering him some water. He accepted, making sure to keep a firm hold on Padmé. "Thank you." //For everything..// 

His Master smiled sadly, taking his hand. "I thought I had lost you, Anakin. We're going to fight this, all of us, you hear me? I will not allow the dark side to take over," His words came out rushed, but he could hardly help himself; Anakin was acting more like his old self, a self Obi-Wan missed terribly. Anakin nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared, Master." He whispered, feeling much like the nine year old boy that used to run into Obi-Wan's room and sleep beside him. The slight lilt in his accent was back, and the Jedi Master took that as a good sign.

"I know you're scared, we all are. Recognize your fears for what they are, and you will be able to overcome them," He looked down at Padmé, who was beginning to wake. "I fear that the hardest part still remains, Padawan. We will need to seperate the two of you sometime today." 

Anakin paled considerably. "But...you can't! She..I mean...the darkness..." His breathing became ragged, and he unconsciously pulled her closer. //_No, I will not allow it!_// 

With a sigh, Obi-Wan regarded his Padawan. It seemed that every new day brought forth another trial, todays being no greater than the previous days. "She cannot remain in that bed forever, Anakin."

Blinking, Padmé awoke to the smiling faces of Anakin and Obi-Wan. She self-consciously grinned, feeling very embarrassed. //_And very much in need of the 'fresher._.// Clearing her throat, she found her voice. "Um, guys, I really need to...um, you know.." Her face bruned red from the effort, and she could see Obi-Wan fighting the urge to laugh.

"Point taken. Do you think you can manage with, uh, well, one hand?" Anakin asked, not quite ready for the trial that would begin once she let go. 

Sitting up straighter, she nodded. "I will do whatever it takes, Anakin. Just...wait *outside* the door, if you will?" She enjoyed this brief moment of humor, knowing that their day would undoubtedly bring more pain as the sun chased the moon once more. Anakin rose on shaking legs, and was supported by Obi-Wan as the three of them walked towards the 'fresher. Her words wrapped around his mind like a balm, //_Whatever it takes, Anakin_.//, and he decided to take the day as it came. He was no longer afraid. 

_'It doesn't really matter what happens now and then, as long as you'll be my friend at the end..' _

  
Looking out the arched windows, Obi-Wan watched as the sun gently set the Coruscant skyline aflame. It was nearly dark now, and he was both emotionally and physically drained. Several teams of Jedi Healers had worked with Anakin all afternoon, all in hopes of freeing Padmé from his grasp. //_Easier said than done, that_.// 

Brynna finally gave up about an hour ago, exhausted. All was peacefull now, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing. Anakin had grown increasingly suspicious of the Jedi that afternoon, as the reality of his mental tug-of-war came crashing down on him. It was to be expected, he knew, but deep down inside, he just wanted Anakin to be the little boy he loved. Mace and Yoda had explained to Anakin all about the darkside, and how it had manipulated him into beliving his own greatest fears. That Anakin's greatest fear was being deserted by him, brought tears to his eyes. He'd expected perhaps something to do with his mother, certainly not anything like that. 

Although, when he thought about it, he and Anakin had a wonderful relationship. Having been thrown together after losing the most important people in their lives, they quickly bonded. He experienced with Anakin, in a few short months, a bond stronger than anything he'd felt before. Tenacious and highly intelligent, Anakin excelled in all his classes. All while disarming his fellow students with a quiet charm and a quick smile. He was loved by Masters and Padawans alike, and frequently visited the créche whenever he had a chance. He was nothing like the shell of a boy clinging to a woman he hasn't seen in seven years. While he understood Anakin's desperation, he was seriously wondering about Padmé and her ability to ward off the darkside. After a quick blood test that afternoon, Obi-Wan confirmed that she had a midi-chlorian count no higher than that of a medical droid. What exactly was her secret?

..

Inside Anakin's room, Padmé, Eirtaé and Anakin were talking softly. The automatic lights inside the room blinked on as the sun finally set, and another day was on its way out. Eirtaé was currently entertaining Anakin with her tales of life with Padmé. Her blonde hair rested in a long braid and she laughed while remembering meeting Anakin for the first time. "You were so small! So full of...wonder, I guess." Taé mused, shaking her head. 

Anakin bowed his head, embarrassed. "I'd always dreamed of leaving Tatooine one day, but it seemed so remote a chance. I mean to say that no Queen in her right mind would ever visit Tatooine on holiday." He squeezed Padmé around the waist and she smiled tiredly. "Nothing happens by chance, Anakin. You should know that by now, at least!" She quipped, around a large yawn. 

Anakin and Taé chuckled, both falling into the contagious yawn trap. Taé rose from her chair, stretching. "Well, I'm going to get some rest. I do hope that the night brings peace to you both." "Thank you, Eirtaé." Anakin said, softly. Padmé managed a half-hearted wave, nearly asleep. The door slid shut, as the couple on the bed fell into a restful slumber. All was quiet, for the moment. 

.. 

Lurking just outside the door, hovering past a sleeping Obi-Wan, was the embodiment of the darkside. Its mission was clear: seperate the boy from that retched girl, and take possession completely. It was something that brought a smile to its grimy, sinewy features. //_Soon, my young apprentice. We will rule the Galaxy together_.// With a sideways glance around it, the darkside slipped, unnoticed, into Anakin's room. 

**...  
Part Seven  
...**

****

_'Here in the light, it burns you up inside...' _

... 

SLAM SLAM With a start, Padmé opened her eyes. After checking on Anakin, she noticed that the window was open, the shutter slamming against the sill. A cold, nearly icy wind cut across the room, and she watched as her breath came out in tiny, frosty puffs. //_No...that can't be_.// Except that it was. Burrowing underneath the blanket, she pulled Anakin to her as tight as possible. He wrapped around her instinctively, mumbling incoherently. Her mind raced as she pondered the possibilities. 

//_It probably just blew open on its own_.// She allowed herself the folly of believing that for now, and closed her eyes. SLAM //_That's it_.// There was not much she could do, here on the bed, but she knew that Obi-Wan was right outside the door. Leaning over slightly, she reached for the comlink. Dead, it was dead. //_Of course it is, why not?_// Tossing the useless com back onto the night table, she tried to calm her fraying nerves. 

Looking down at Anakin, she smiled. He would probably tell her that it's just her imagination, and to get some sleep. Well, under normal circumstances, perhaps. Now? Now, she wasn't so sure. What if the darkness chasing Anakin was here now? Would she be strong enough to fight for the both of them? //_Damn right I would_.// The light outside in the hallway was still on, and that provided **some** comfort. Being careful not to disturb the sleeping Jedi, she puffed up her pillow a bit and cuddled around him. //_Irrational fears be damned_.//

.. 

Getting past the girl proved to be easier in theroy. Now a shimmering, translucent apparition, the darkness glided over the sleeping couple. A quick touch of her mind, had sent it screeching; So pure of heart and mind she was. Getting past her //at all// would take everything that it did not have. Not in its ghostly state, anyway. Still, the boy was his ultimate goal. Stronger than any Jedi walking the Galaxy, the boy was primed to become the greatest of all powers. Had the Jedi not influenced him, dragging him back inside these sterile walls, this nightly visitation would not be necessary. Hovering close to him, the darkness tried once more to reach him.

.. 

Pulling the blanket tight under her chin, Padmé shivered in the icy wind. Her nose was cold, as was every part of her body not covered by the thin material. Dimly, she became aware of the small groans of pain Anakin was making. She brought her hand up to cup his chin, whispering soothing nothings into his ear. His body racked with violent shivers, Anakin struggled against her. //I need Obi-Wan.// Deciding that she would need to get his attention any way she could, she opened her eyes. The scream that cried out from her throat, however, was not what she had intended. Right above her, inches from her face, was the darkness. Shimmery-blue and hidieously grotesque, its mangled face grinned fiendishly at her. Unsure what to do, she held Anakin as tight as she could and stared directly into its hollow eyes. 

"Never! You hear me? Never, you will never get him!" She screamed, spitting out at it. 

The darkness hissed, as her light came into contact with it. "That is where you are wrong, little girl." It breathed; It's putrid breath washing over her. She held her ground; No way was she giving up Anakin to...this. It was then that the boy in question woke up. "P-Ppadmé?" He rasped, his breath fast and irregular. "I...can't hold him off much longer." He didn't open his eyes, terrified of facing..him; But he knew that he would have to, if he was to save both himself and Padmé. After a few deep breaths, he sat up, dragging her along as well. "I will never join you! Never again. I am a Jedi! You understand me? A JEDI!" Anakin screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. The icy wind reached a fever pitch then, swirling everything in the room round and around. 

Anakin watched as the...evil filth he'd called *_Master_* took a more..human approach then. Walking towards them, he shook his black-cloaked head, cackling, "Yes, a Jedi. Well, well, I must say that I am impressed. Such a strong Jedi, who needs his little girlfriend to protect him." He sneered, reaching for the blanket covering them. With a scream, Padmé kicked out at him. Her bare skin, coming into contact with his, left behind a searing burn. Enraged, he reached out with the force, dragging the bed from its position against the wall. "Fiesty, are we? Let's see how you handle this." With a flick of his finger, the bed was sent spinning in an endless circle. Anakin grabbed for her, using all his strength to keep a hold on the bed rails. //_Where the sith is Obi-Wan?_// Reaching out into Padmé's mind, he tried every Jedi calming technique he knew. She was being strong, more brave than he'd ever imagined, but she was growing tired. "DON'T LET GO!" She screamed, above the deafening wind. 

Cackling in obvious merriment, the dark Master delighted in the fact that it appeared she was letting go. Speeding things up a bit, he let them spin a moment before stopping the bed dead. //_Dontletgodontletgodontletgo!_// Anakin's attempts at holding her to him were moot as she was sent flying into the wall, unconscious. Ignoring the blinding pain that invaded his mind at the loss of contact, he raced over towards her. //_NONONONONONONONONO! Please! MASTER! OBI-WAN!!_// Sent to the ground by the darkness, just inches from his only hope, Anakin's last thoughts were off his Master... 

... 

_ 'this little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine..' _

... 

Not even the eighth depths of Sith hell could make Obi-Wan understand why he had allowed such a major catastrophe occur on his watch. Awoken by Padmé's heart-wrenching screams, he had tried over and over again to get inside the room. Master Yoda and the Council were on their way up, in hopes of capturing just whatever it was on the other side of that door. He reached out, trying to contact Anakin, but the bond was still too weak. All he could sense was Anakin's paralyzing fear, and that he and Padmé were no longer holding on to each other. Tyring in vain to calm himself, he would that using his anger at this moment was so easy...it was right there, waiting. But no, he couldn't do it. 

//_Not even to save Anakin?_// 

A voice asked, piercing a hole in his heart. With a loud cry, he slammed his fist into the wall, effectively breaking two of his fingers. //_No, I cannot, I will not do this!_// Not for the first time, he wished that Qui-Gon were here. He would know what to do. //_Fool, he wouldn't have let this happen in the first place!_// 

Obi-Wan screwed up his face, trying to escape the voice. It reality, he knew that the voice was his own, and there was no escape. "Anakin...Padawan. Listen to me. DO NOT give in to your fears, fight him, I know you can do it." He whispered the words into the cold steel door; One last attempt to reach his desperate Padawan.

.. 

Padmé struggled to get her bearings back, realizing what had happened. With a loud cry, she launched herself at Anakin, managing to grab onto his tunic. //It's not enough, I need to feel him in my arms.// She pulled the fabric through her fingers, searching for a hand, foot...anything to grab onto. The darkness around her prevented her from any visual aid, and the coldness had long since seeped into her skin. Numbness in her hands made things more difficult, but she carried on, undettered. //As it should be. I am not leaving him, no matter what.//

"Such a valiant effort, for such a weak little thing." The Sith sneered, lifting his hand and rendering her motionless. She screamed, well..tried to, and fought back against the feeling. He laughed, watching her struggle. "He was lucky to have such a friend. Pity, he won't even remember you now..." 

Padmé felt her breath catch as her mind was invaded by a sudden light. //_Obi-Wan!_// She calmed her breathing, as best she could, and relaxed. //_Help us, please! I can't...Anakin..!_// Her cry did not go unheard, by Obi-Wan OR the Sith. She ignored the latter and tried to listen to the Jedi's commands. //_Hold on tight to me, Padmé. Focus all your energy on the sound of my voice. I'm going to try and get the door open, do you understand?_// Obi-Wan's voice was urgent, and left little room for argument. //_Yes_.//

She tried, and tried, to hold on, but she didn't know what to do! Scared and helpless, she instead turned her attentions to Anakin. He was still, his face contured into a mask of pain. His azure eyes blinked open, and she saw the raw look of helplessness in those eyes. Shame invaded her mind then, she had failed. //_I'm so sorry, Anakin. I..please,_// She took a deep breath and found that she could move once again. //_No more little girl, you sithly scum!/_/ Jumping to her feet, she ignored the throbbing in her head and extended her hand out towards Anakins. He grabbed hold, and they held on for a short moment.

"I see that you're stronger than I expected," The Sith acknowledged, shaking his head. He picked her up like a rag doll, sending her smashing onto the bed. In a flash, the restraints held her down, as she screamed and cried out to Obi-Wan. //_GET IN HERE NOW!_// Anakin was immediately on his feet, horrified at the treatment of Padmé. He was weak, no longer having her to hold onto, but he would fight. He had no choice. "When you're quite through picking fights with my *girlfriend*, turn around and face me like a man." He smiled to himself; Yes, the accent had returned. 

The Sith spun around, surprised to find Anakin on his feet. "Well, well, my young Apprentice-" 

"I AM NOT YOUR APPRENTICE! You...tricked me! Never will I join the darkside!" Anakin shouted, loud enough to wake the entire Temple. Dimly, he felt the presence of Yoda...Mace..Depa..Ki-Adi. //_Force help him, if they get inside._// Not hiding his smile at the thought, he reached out with the Force. The *real* Force. The light side..//Ready when you are, guys.// "You're patetic, old man! Afraid to face me, except under the guise of nightfall! And you go on and on about how powerful you are!" Raising his hand, he attempted to slam the Sith back into the wall. The Sith staggered some, but remained in place for the most part. 

"You jest, boy. I would have thought you to be smarter than this. Surely you've heard about the power of the darkside?" Taking a step closer to him, the Sith reached out into Anakin's mind, clawing its way inside. 

Padmé screamed, as if she had been invaded as well. "Anakin, no! FIGHT HIM! YOU MUST NOT GIVE IN!" Her voice had grown hoarse, but her point had been made. She watched as Anakin crumbled to his knees, unable to resist the first onslaught of pain. Images taunted him once more. Haunting, scattered images of Padmé and Obi-Wan. They were...they were holding hands? They were laughing at him. He felt the rage inside him swell, but distantly heard Padmé's voice. //_NO...it's not real, Ani! He's luring you...trust me_.// "Agggrh!" He screamed as loud as he could, as both sides of the Force tore into his mind and body. Swirling around him, in a cacaphony of light and sound, the images flashed by with their messages. 

//_**This path has been placed before you..**._//

//_**You will be a Jedi, I promise.**._// 

//_**You're not good enough to be a Jedi**.._// 

"NOOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He raced towards the door, slamming the button as hard as he could. It flew open, and Jedi after Jedi swarmed inside. Falling to his knees again, he smiled as lightsabers in every color were instantly ignited. //The light always prevails, you understand.// He saw the look of utter shock and disbelief on the face of the Sith. "Traitor! You will not go unpunished!" He spat, backing away from the imposing figure of his REAL Master. Obi-Wan's tightly controlled rage was bubbling so close to the surface, that Anakin was afraid he'd lose it. 

//This, from a man who doesn't love you? Who would say those things about you? Never..how could I have ever thought?// 

"That's where you're wrong, I have already won!" He crawled over to bed and freed a terrified, and shaking Padmé. Healer Brynna took her at once from the room, wrapping her in blankets. It was just as well, Anakin did not want her to witness what was about to happen. Tiny as he was, Master Yoda ignited his saber and in the blink of an eye, sliced the Sith into two messy pieces. "Bother you no more, he will not, Padawan." Mace placed a comforting arm on Obi-Wan's shoulder, knowing how badly he had wanted to commit the act himself. 

But, had Obi-Wan killed in anger, he would have been no better than that he would have killed. An eerie silence fell over the room. Anakin collapsed into an exhausted pile at his Master's feet, thankfull to be free from the evil grip. Just to be certain, he reached out for anything that still remained, and only found Obi-Wan. //_Yet, I sense that my journey has only just begun_.// Obi-Wan reached down, picking his Padawan up into his arms. Weak and malnourished, Anakin appeared no older than 13. He would need now, intensive mental healing, and counseling that would last months. There was no quick way to free oneself on the darkside, once it has taken hold. As Anakin would soon find out. For now, Obi-Wan gathered the boy close to him, thankful to have his little boy back. 

Tomorrow was another day, and it could not come quick enough... 

**...  
Part Eight  
...**

_ '..and then the morning comes...'_

... 

The morning sun was warm and welcome, as it streamed through Anakin's window. Brynna had given Obi-Wan permission to take him back to the apartment, where he had slept soundly for more than 8 hours. He ached to see Padmé, but she was still being treated for minor exposure and shock. 

//_All because of me_.// 

His heart broke when he thought of her. She had risked everything, //**her life!**// for him. Very much the strong-willed Queen he remembered from his youth, he was glad to see that she hadn't changed. At least in that respect. Now in her early twenties, Padmé was a beautiful..woman. //_And I'm just a cocky pain in the arse._// No, he figured that it was probably for the best if he didn't see her at all again. He had awoken inside a sea of self-doubt, and was still unable to shake it free. Had this been some sort of sign? Should he leave the Jedi Order? Better yet, would they let him stay? He hadn't yet been informed of the Council's decision on the whole matter. Obi-Wan seemed certain that they would not send him away, but was that the right thing to do? 

"What good is a Jedi once he's been corupted?" He wondered aloud. "That, Padwan, is rubbish," Obi-Wan announced, matter-of-factly, as he walked into the room. "Many a wiser Jedi have been tricked by the darkside. Not many ever find their way back." Anakin thought that perhaps Obi-Wan was thinking of Xanatos, Qui-Gon's first Padawan. But, he also knew of a few Panawan's who'd turned. They had never been heard from again, and this was looked at as not good by the Council. They wanted to remain in good-standing with all rogue Jedi; Fearing that making an enemy out of a strong Jedi was not a wise decision. Looking down at his hands, Anakin distantly noticed that he really needed to use the 'fresher. He was past ripe by now. "Master, I-" Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. "Go on, Anakin. I'll take you over to see Padmé when you're dressed." Anakin nodded, gathering his clothes and retreating to the 'fresher. 

.. 

Padmé awoke to the pleasant smells of the healers wing. That's if you considered bacta and gauze pleasant smells. She was wrapped tightly in a warming blanket, but could not fight off the chill that went right down to the bone. She guessed that what the reason she was still here. So much had happened in the past two days, that she felt very overwhelmed. What if she hadn't decided to take the public transport that day? What if she'd never heard about Anakin's ailment? What if.. //_No, I cannot play this game._// She knew well enough that nothing happened without reason. Still, she would need to be getting back to Naboo soon; Sabé was capable of doing her job, but she was not the Queen. Anakin was going to be okay, so she really had no actual reason to stay. Part of her wondered if he would remember any of what happened to him. 

//_You mean, would he remember holding you in his arms?_// She shook her head, that was a dangerous road to take. Barely 17, Anakin was still very much a young man. Besides, she found it difficult to get the image of him as a nine-year old child out of her mind. No matter how handsome he was. //_Great, you had to go there again_.// Thankfully, Brynna arrived with a cart full of supplies. "Good morning, Padmé! Feeling any better this morning?" 

"Still cold, I'm afraid. Other than that, I think I'm okay as can be expected." One doesn't exactly go around battling Sith lords every night. Brynna fluffed her pillows for her, handing her a glass of pleasant-smelling juice. "You should be out of here this afternoon, actually. Master Kenobi has arranged for you to stay near him with your..friend is it? Eirtaé?" Poodoo..she'd forgotten all about Taé! "Oh, that's really not necessary. I mean, I really need to get back to Naboo-" 

"Not today you don't. I only agreed to release you because Obi-Wan promised me you'd stay put for a week. You're far too vulnerable right now, and I fear that a transport of any kind would be far to risky." Brynna informed her, her hands resting on her hips. 

Oh, Sabé was going to love this! "Healer Brynna, I am the Queen of Naboo and-" Brynna cut her off, laughing. "Sweety, I don't care who you are. You're sick, and that is that," She placed a tray of food before the pouting Queen and smiled. "Now, eat up. You have visitors waiting to see you." 

Padmé stuck her tongue out at the retreating heakers back and focused on her....food. Well, she assumed it was food, but it could be just a clever disguise.."Anakin Skywalker, you owe me bigtime" She muttered, poking her spoon into the brownish gruel on her plate. 

_ 'It's not the meaning of life, it's the feeling of life..'_

Anakin followed, albeit a little timidly, behind obi-Wan. While it was customary for a Padawan to follow their Master, a few steps behind, today- Anakin felt like falling in a whole lot further. //_I don't deserve Obi-Wan_.// Any other Master would have left him in that cell to rot. No, perhaps that wasn't true either. At any rate, he knew that he was damn lucky to have someone like Master Kenobi in his life. They were on their way to the Healers Wing, and Anakin was glad that the halls were sparsely populated this morning. Of course, news of what had happened lastnight had probably reached even into the créche by now. He had made a promise to himself however, while drying off earlier. He would not hide, he would not try to forget it didn't happen. Whatever the day brought, he would face it. Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin and frowned. Normally, he would have thought Anakin to be doing well. But, in light of recent events, he wondered how much his Padawan had buried unconsciously. Anakin was always quick to let his heart lead, and hope that the mind followed. Today.. he was taking a different route. Still, he wondered how long the boy would last before the damn burst. 

As it turned out, he didn't have to wait very long...

Padmé, now dressed and ready to go, sat upon the bed, swinging her feet listlessly. She was wound up tighter than a spring, so said Healer Brynna. //_At least I'm not frozen to the core any longer_.// She'd actually managed to eat that...gruel they'd given her. It wasn't her fault that it came right back up. She looked up sharply as the door slid open, revealing Anakin and Obi-Wan. The former looked striken, as if he really couldn't find a good reason for being there. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the boy's shoulders, moving him forward. Smiling weakly, Anakin bowed his head. //What can I say to make it all go away?// He wondered, wishing he could take back the past six months of his life. "Padmé..I just...thank you. More than you'll ever know, thank you," He looked up then, meeting her eyes. "You saved my life." He whispered, his voice cracking. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, that was not it. 

Her breath came out in one long rush, as she fought back tears. Reaching for his hand, she smiled. "No, *you* saved your life, I merely helped." He nodded, looking up at the ceiling. He was battling against tears of his own, she knew. "Let it out, Ani. Just...let it out." Her words, whispered so softly, were all he needed. Falling into the bed, he dissolved into a heap of tears. Part of him was aware of how big of a fool he must look, but it was quickly ignored. Months of pain, fear and frustration came pouring out inside those crystal tears. He hugged her tightly, feeling like the little boy who was cold and scared aboard her glittering starship. Letting her go, he looked over to his Master. "Both of you, I would be...lost. I would be lost without you. If it takes the rest of my life, I will make this up to you." Obi-Wan walked over, taking his Padawan's hand. "The path before you Anakin is a hard one indeed. Rest assured that you will always have me at your side." Padmé impulsively placed a kiss on his tear-streaked cheek. "That goes for me too; We've lost enough time already!" He smiled, blushing slightly. "I just cannot believe it! Any of it. How could I have been so stupid?" The self-loathing in his voice was painful to take in.

"Stupid is not a word I would ever use to describe you, Anakin. Afraid, battered, confused, maybe; but stupid? No-" Obi-Wan intoned, before Anakin stepped in. 

"Then...what? I love you more than..anything, and all of a sudden I think that you're betraying me? I should have known that it wasn't really you, I should have, but I'm stupid! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" He walked quickly to the window and wiped angrily at his tears. 

Padmé was crying as well, her confusion and weariness taking over. She'd simply reached her tolerance level, and had to give in to the release. "Anakin, listen to me. You are not stupid!" She tugged on his arm, turning him towards her. He was several inches taller than she, and she looked up into his cloudy blue eyes. "Stupid would have been giving in. Stupid would have been allowing that...thing to take control of your soul, of your...heart." She shook his hands, trying to instil in him the meaning behind her words. "Please, please, please do not give in to this. I didn't fight for you, just to lose you again to your own self doubt!" Anakin and Obi-Wan stood motionless, watching as the petite Queen ran from the room, still in tears. He really hadn't thought that he could possibly feel any worse. Yet, he did. 

**...  
Part Nine  
...  
**

_'..unconditonal love it just that! Love..with **no** conditions'_

... 

Padmé tore through the unfamilar hallways, ignoring the looks from those she passed. She finally reached a large, sunlit room, serenely enhanced by a treasure-trove of fountains and waterfalls. A few students were lingering, but paid no attention to her as she sank to the floor on her knees. //_Just what Anakin needs. A crying, blubbering selfish Queen_.// She had been berating herself since running out. What Anakin needed right now was a friend to listen to his problems. Not the little show she'd just put on. Still, she had to admit, her life had been turned as upside down as his. Eirtaé had already informed her that she was desperately needed back on Naboo. She couldn't stay here forever. As much as she wanted to. As much as Anakin would need her to. //_You don't know that._// That's right, she didn't. He'd needed her lastnight, to keep away the demons, but would that still hold true? He had Obi-Wan, he had his friends. //_His real friends_// What did he need her for? 

"Everything..." The soft, whispered word startled Padmé from her reverie. She spun around, looking up in to the blue eyes of Anakin. He looked as pale as ever, and dark rings still marred the thin skin under his eyes. She opened her mouth, as to speak, but words escaped her. Anakin sat beside her, wrapping her inside of his robe. She smiled her thanks; It had been so warm inside the healers, and she was once again freezing. She wondered if she'd ever be warm. "You're right about me, you know," He whispered, resting his chin on bent knees. "I defeated the darkside lastnight. I did something that very few Jedi have been able to do. But, I also had something that they did not. I had you." 

Having given up on wiping the tears away, she shook her head. "I didn't do anything, Anakin. It could have been anyone-" "Could it have been? Could it really? I was horrible to everyone around me. Being with you was all that kept me sane!" His voice had raised, and the small group of Padawans nearby cleared out. "You don't seem to understand what you've done for me! And, you know what? I can't figure out how you did it; We haven't seen each other in...what eight years?" She nodded, taking his hand. "It must be fate, Ani. Both times we meet, our lives are turned inside out, and upside down." She laughed, mirthlessly, at her own attempt at humor. He sighed, tossing a large pebble into the water. "The Force guides us along this path," He responded, sounding very much like his Master. "I believe that, in spite of the terrible things that brought us together, we managed to overcome them both." 

"The Galaxy is changing, Ani. We're changing, we _have_ changed. You're not the same little boy I met eight years ago." She bundled deeper into the robe, fighting the urge to shiver. He instinctively gathered her into his arms; An action that felt nearly familiar at this point. "You're still the same brave, selfless Queen I met. You put my needs before everything else, when you certainly had no reason to. Anytime you wanted, you could have left-" 

//_That,would never have happened_.// "I didn't do this out of some sense of duty, or obligation! I..you're my friend, Ani. When...when I heard that you had been..hurt, my first instinct was to get to you," She stood then, careful not to get caught inside the large robe. "When I saw you, you were so...sad. So unlike the happy image of you I had carried with me until then. Obi-Wan explained what happened, he was so scared, Ani." 

Anakin was listening intently, he had wanted to know about how she came to be here at the Temple. Of all things, she had found out through the gossip mill! "Obi-Wan, he's the...he's just, everything. There wouldn't be an Anakin Skywalker to speak of, had it not been for him. He gave up on our mission, disobeyed the Council, did everything he could to find me. I'm sure he didn't expect me to try and kill him when he did, though..." //_I know I'll never forget_.// Gathering the robe in her hands she walked closer to him. "Yet, he didn't give up on you, even then. You have to understand, Anakin. There are peple who love you, no matter what. No matter what evil lurks around the corner, trying to twist you against us. You could be evil itself, and we would still love you." 

The conviction in her words finally made him believe. After all, she was still here. Obi-Wan was still here. Neither spoke for a while, and the stillness was beginning to feel ominous. The waterfalls flowed endlessly, the fountains continued to display their choreographed water shows. Anakin reached out for her hand, taking it inside his own. "We better get back, Obi-Wan is of the forgiving kind, but he can only be pushed so far..." She smiled weakly, and nodded. They walked out, hand-in-hand towards the bustle of life outside their temporary haven. Things were okay. For now... 

...

'..I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.' 

... 

Afternoon crept across the Temple in a wash of sunlight and breezes. Anakin walked the halls, trying to clear his mind long enough to find some peace. It was nearly impossible, he found. Whenever he closed his eyes, images of the night before replayed in a constant stream of pain. Padmé screaming, the...Sith hurting her, hurting them. He quickened his steps, wanting to be back inside his own room, when a wave of dizziness overtook him. Gripping the wall, he took a few deep breaths before letting go. //_Tired, I'm just tired.._// But that wasn't true, not at all. He took a tenative step forward, but stopped as the vertigo returned. He could see his surroundings, but they were blurred into a swirl of marble, glass and light. His vision swam before his eyes, making standing up now, impossible. 

"M-Mmaster..!" He rasped, miserably. There was no pain to speak of, other than some lingering soreness from his previous injuries. Shutting his eyes to block out the kalediscope scenery, he smiled weakly as he felt Obi-Wan's approach. It was then that he gave in to unconsciousness. . Obi-Wan had felt Anakin's weariness through the bond, moments before the boy had called out to him. A Padawan from the Healers was already there, holding a comforting hand over Anakin's forehead. He sensed his Padawans fear and confusion, and tried to calm those feelings at once. //_Bedrest, Brynna had said he needed bedrest. NOT walking the Temple_.// He had..hoped that visting Padmé would be a good thing. Hindsight being twenty-twenty, he saw how wrong he was. Padmé was doing her best to be strong, but she had only made things worse this morning. He didn't blame her, exactly, more himself. //_As always_.// Leaving his thoughts of the young Royal, he concentrated on the most important thing in his life. 

"Anakin...wake up, Padawan." He whispered, taking the boy into his arms. Anakin stirred, mumbling about 'pal..no, evil..him, it's him..'.

"He really needs rest. Master Brynna is handling an emergency in the créche, but she will want to see him as soon as possible....I'm Tianna, Master Brynna's Padawan." Her soft voice floated around them, and she gently let go of Anakin's clenched hand. "Thank you, Tianna. Please tell Master Brynna that she can see him in our quarters." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks to the girl, and, once again, picked up his trembling Padawan inside his arms. The difference now, and the one thing really worrying him, was that Anakin was limp, and very, very cold. He pulled him as close to his body as he could, and tried to infuse some warmth through their bond. "I've got you, Padawan." 

.. 

Out from the inky darkness surrounding it, the Sith Master concentrated on the vision of the boy. "Weakness will not be tolerated..." He snarled, pounding his fist into the transparisteel of his chair. So, his apprentice had failed him; losing his life to the Jedi. It mattered little, he would not give up. Reaching out, he felt for the weak link that had been keeping him close to the boy. Always a source of pride to him, that he could control someone so fully, he shuddered when he discovered it was no longer in place. A warmth flooded the link, a spiraling light that entwined itself into his mind like a cancer. He screamed at the pain of it, trying desperately to block it out. A faint voice could be heard then, loud...yet only a whisper...

'No more, you have been given up to the light...' 

The Master reached out into the darkside, trying to battle against the war raging in his mind. The light was growing brighter by the minute, swallowing him inside. Gasping, he looked for any sign, any way that would take him back. But, as he became more and more consumed by the light, his attatchment to the Force at all, slipped away. No darkside, no lightside, only...a vast, empty nothing. He did the only thing he could. He screamed. .. Back inside the Jedi Temple, all twelve Council members smiled... 

_... _  
**Part Ten**  
_..._

_'In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn...' _

...

//_Obi-Wan, Sir? I..I just wanted to thank you for being my Master.._// 

Obi-Wan smiled, remembering the sadness, combined with sheer joy in that one moment. Sadness, due to the loss of his own Master; Joy at the prospect of becoming a Master in his own right. Anakin had remained at his side, deep into the night, as Qui-Gon's human body was reduced to ash. Their Master/Padawan bond was slowly forming then, even if they were unaware of it. When finally the sun rose on Naboo, Obi-Wan woke to find Anakin sound asleep in his lap. He remembered ruffling the boys hair gently, amazed that such a small life was now his responsibilty. All of the quick-to-be-denied jealousy and resentment he had harbored were put out into the force. All that mattered now was his...Padawan. As it is now, he mused. Anakin, now a young man, bared little outward resemblance to the scraggy little boy he'd met. Yet the soul inside, the child in him, was resting safely in his Masters arms. Obi-Wan had wrapped Anakin inside a monstrous blanket Bant had made him, nearly twenty years ago; But the boy was still shivering violently. 

It seemed an eternity had passed, but, finally, Brynna arrived with Tianna in tow. She was also accompanied by Master Healer Pimaal. Pimaal, he knew, was a mind healer. //_Perhaps it is the mind that needs to be healed_.// Brynna frowned as she took in Anakin's condition. "I suspect their may be more to this than we'd expected. I've brought Master Pimaal in to assess his mind. I believe we may be treating this the wrong way." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "I will not leave him." He held Anakin closer for emphasis. Pimaal barely gave notice that he heard him, before reaching out into Anakin's mind. The room was deathly silent for a long moment, as the mind healer wove his way through the cold and confusion clouding Anakin's mind. "Well, I'll admit that this is indeed not what you were expecting," He began, "he is experiencing the loss of a bond. A bond formed without his consent." 

//_The loss of a bond...the loss of a bond.._// 

The words played over and over in Obi-Wan's mind. For one to really understand the implications of that..feeling, one would have to of had experienced it first hand. Which he had. The loss of the Master/Padawan bond he shared with Qui-Gon had taken him weeks to recover from. //_How could I not have seen it?_// He, too, suffered from cold-spells in the first few days after Qui-Gon's death. The fact that this...bond was created by the Sith, made it no less painful. 

"Time is the only remedy for that, I'm afraid," Pimaal shook his head, slightly agitated. "You do not seem to understand, Obi-Wan. Anakin's attatchment to that bond was keeping him well. His body, and mind, suffered considerably inside that cell. I will not devulge the details, and I assure you, it's nothing worth repeating. He is fighting a war inside of him. The mind is attempting to heal the body, but it too, needs to be healed. There is an endless circle, and from the looks of it, his body has shut down from exhaustion." Pimaal's richly accented voice made the words no easier to accept.

//_His body has shut down..._//

The same words he heard whispered to him in that cold power generator on Naboo. //_No, I will **NOT **lose him! Not Anakin.._// A quick look into the minds of those around him told him all he needed to know. There was no way they could re-establish the bond without turning Anakin back to the darkside, even if it meant that he grew sicker by the moment. Stamping down his growing urge to..throttle something, he instead focused all his energy into remaining well within the light. What good would he be, if he ended up consumed with the same hate and anger Anakin was fighting? "Master Pimaal, tell me what to do..?" He asked, brokenly. The tall healer placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Our only hope is to re-establish-" 

"NO! We...cannot!" Obi-Wan was horrified! How could they even consider?! 

Pimaal reached out into his mind and urged him to listen. "We must **establish** a bond. There are ways, I assure you I am not fond of them, of..persuading the mind to heal itself. We are only providing the means, my friend," He turned towards Brynna and Tianna, "This will take more than myself." 

Brynna nodded at once. "Whatever it takes, you have my word as a Jedi." Her steel-gray eyes remained focused on Anakin's unconscious form. "Now then, is there anyone close to Anakin that not object to such a bond?" "Padmé." Obi-Wan needed no hesitation. He looked up at Tianna. "Please inform Padmé Naberrie that I need to speak with her at once." Tianna nodded, and headed out the door. 

'..my caring for you will remain.'

... 

Master Pimaal was eyeing Obi-Wan with a look of curiosity. Having just been informed that Padmé was not a Jedi, and not remotely even force-sensitive, he was a bit apprehensive. This was something he was keeping very-well shielded from Obi-Wan and Brynna, however. The weary-looking Jedi on the bed continued to ramble on a series of comforts to the trembling Padawan in his arms. Brynna was holding Anakin's pale, lifeless hand; Trying to infuse some warmth into the boy. Yet, in spite of their best efforts, Anakin was slipping away slowly. "Where *is* that girl?" Brynna fumed. "Surely it could not have taken this long to locate Padmé?" Pimaal could find no suitable reply, and instead focused instead on the task ahead of him. The room grew deathly quiet for a long period, before Tianna and Padmé came rushing in. The latter of the two was scared, this much was evident. 

Tianna had a look of pure frustration clouding her features. "Sorry, there was a slight...misunderstanding." She explained, tugging Padmé gently towards Anakin. Obi-Wan waved it off, not caring about the means, only that she was now here. "Padmé, please, have a seat." Wrapped inside what could only be described as a royal robe, Padmé sat down beside Anakin's still form. "What happened? I spoke with him earlier, and he was...he was..fine" Pimaal, watching with a keen eye, prepared to explain. "The bond that had been keeping him well has been severed. His body is now battling the horrors inflicted upon it during his..imprisonment." 

The Healers matter-of-fact tone didn't seem to help Padmé understand at all. " I'm afraid I know very little about any of this." She confessed, looking misserable. 

Brynna stepped in, still holding onto Anakin. "Jedi can be bonded in many ways, Padmé. The most common of these is a Master/Padawan training bond. That is what Master Kenobi shares with Anakin," She explained. "Inside that cell, the...Sith who'd captured Anakin bonded with him without his consent. It is the loss of this bond that is causing the damage."

Pimaal looked on, pleased. "Very well spoken, Brynna. Now, Ms. Naberrie, to the reason we brought you here. Master Kenobi, if you would?" Obi-Wan shot Pimaal a rather withering look. "Once again, you seem to have found yourself in a position to save Anakin's life. This time, I feel that the situation is far more serious than lastnight however." 

Now beyond confusion, and rather frustrated, Padmé shook her head. "What...what do I have to do?" //_Whatever it takes..whatever it takes.._// She hoped those words would not come back to haunt her. //_Stop being so selfish, this is Anakin's LIFE!_// All three Jedi shared a glance, trying to find the best way to explain. "In an effort to..persuade Anakin's mind to begin healing itself, we are going to attempt to bond him with..you." Obi-Wan admitted, wincing at the fear and anxiety radiating from the young Queen. She wasn't so sure she liked the sound of this *bond*. What did it entail? Would she be in danger? //_Yes, but what does it matter if it saves his life?_// Ignoring the bickering voices in her head, she looked up. "Will it be, I mean, is it..permanent?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so," He reached out, taking her hand, "I can show you, if you like." She took a deep breath and nodded. At first, there was no difference, and then she felt it. The unmistakable presence of someone inside her head. It was warm, pleasant, and oddly comforting. //**Can you hear me?**// She jumped out of her skin before covering it with a smile. //**You could say that, yeah**.// The presence of Obi-Wan left her then, and she thought long and hard about what it would be like to have Anakin in her head all the time. Well, she thought with a secret smile, he would be there all the time anyway. "When can we start?" 

**...  
Part Eleven  
...**

_'can you symphatize with my needs? I know you think I need a lot' _

... 

Pimaal and Brynna hesitated, each waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Tianna spoke. "This will not be easy, for either of you, I'm afraid." She told Padmé. 

Taking a deep breath, Padmé nodded. "I will do what I must to save him. Please believe me on that." She looked bravely into the eyes of the Jedi around her, trying to tame down the feathers in her stomach. Obi-Wan took her hand again inside his own, "We will be bringing in a few more Jedi to stablilize the bond. You will, in essence, experience everything Anakin is going through right now. Without shielding and the ability to recognize the pain as his, this will not be an easy process." 

//_Then why me?_// She wanted to scream. Why use someone as inexperienced as me for something so important? What if she couldn't handle it? She turned her brown eyes on Obi-Wan and exhaled. "I see from the look on your face that you just heard all that?" 

The Jedi averted his eyes, "Padmé, you are very close to Anakin's heart, that is why. He still keeps a faded holo of you atop his bureau, you know." Anakin would be outraged to learn that he'd leaked that. "I don't think anyone else here has shared the experiences the two of you have." 

//_Stop being such a nerf, and just do it. Save this boys life!_// "Aren't we wasting time?" She asked, breaking the reverie of those around her. Pimaal moved towards the door, allowing Mace, Yoda and Master Mundi inside. She was surprised at first to see them again, but figured they must really need the strongest of the Jedi for something like this. It didn't make her feel any safer, really. She was at a loss now, waiting for some sort of direction. It was maddening how they could stand around ***meditating*** whilst Anakin was wasting away. //_No, let them be. They know what they're doing_.// 

Brynna was at her side then, taking her hand firmly and squeezing. It was somewhat like what she'd shared with Obi-Wan, yet less intrusive. Brynna was there, in her mind, but hovering on the outside. //_I am here only to prevent your body from injury. Take a few deep breaths and listen carefully to what the Masters say._// 

//_Thank you, Brynna_.// She sent back, focusing now on the Jedi before her. Obi-Wan lifted Anakin from the bed, supporting him under the armpits. Still bruised and weak, he resembled a tattered marionette. //_And I'm here to hold tight to your strings._.// The temperature in the room was steadily rising, and she wished that she could feel what they were feeling. 

Yoda turned towards her, his expression grave. "Take Anakin's hands, you must." His large hands fit perfectly with her petite ones, and she looked expectantly up. She still felt Brynna at the back of her mind, and..predictably..Obi-Wan as well. //_He must have never left._// She was expecting to feel something right away, but nothing came. Instead, Mace and Ki-Adi Mundi stepped towards them, their eyes closed in deep concentration. She thought for a moment about closing her own, but she didn't want to miss this. 

Obi-Wan's voice gently explained it to her. //_They are persuading Anakin's mind to respond. It will respond to me, as we already have a bond, but you cannot will him to respond to you. Not yet._// 

//I am ready, Obi-Wan.// 

A sad chuckle. //_I know you are, Padmé. We..no, I won't let anything happen to either of you. Not under my watch..never again_.// 

She knew he was still agonizing over the night before. Had it only been lastnight? Her mind was still wandering, when a sharp jolt of pain caused her to scream out. Brynna was there at once, soothing as much as she could. //_***That*** was Anakin, I'm afraid_.// The healer explained. Horrified, she couldn't imagine one person being subjected to so much pain. It was no wonder he turned to the Sith; It was the only way to stop the pain. Sick bastard, torturing him and then using the darkside to eliminate the pain. Yet, she was ready. She would take it. //_Please, go on. I am ready.._// Mace, she sensed, began slowly releasing his hold on Anakin, sending it carefully over to her. The pain grew gradually, but it was becoming duller with each release. She took deep breaths, and held onto Anakin as hard as she could. She could see an almost shimmering glow cast around the room, and wondered if it might be a result of the force. It was light, it was...beautiful. 

//_You're doing wonderful, Padmé. Keep breathing for us._// Brynna remarked, still soothing the pain as best she could. Taking great, heaping lungfulls of air, she continued to concentrate on the bond. The bond that she could almost see at this point. It was coruscating, the way everything was, and gossamer thin. But it was there. //_Anakin, you hold onto me as tight as you can_.// She didn't know if he could even hear her, or feel her yet, but she would try until she heard that lovely accent of his in her head.

... 

_'Even on the darknest night oh, I will find the shining light' _

... 

Minutes turned into half-past the hour, and still, Anakin remained unconscious. Pimaal explained that it was to be expected, but Padmé wanted nothing more than to see those blue eyes. Mace, Yoda and Ki-Adi were in the most crucial moment of securing the bond, and the pain was at its highest point. With Brynna by her side, comforting and shielding her from the worst of it, she was maintaining control. Barely. To her right, she felt Obi-Wan place a hand on her shoulder. //_A braver soul, I've never seen, Padmé_.// She blinked her eyes in thanks, not able to manage much more. Still, those words, spoken with the love in his voice, only worked to tighten her hold on Anakin. She would bring him back to his Master, back to the ones who loved him. //_Back to me. I love him!_// 

//....**cold**// 

Nearly shaken from her meditative state, she looked sharply at Obi-Wan. He, too, had heard it! //_Anakin?/_/ Nothing this time, but that HAD been him; it was working! Pimaal breathed a sigh of relief, coming to stand beside them. "Yes, my dear, it is working! You hold on tight now, he may try to fight this, once he's aware of it. Hold tight now!" She complied, as best she could. It was hard, not knowing what to do. For a brief moment, the bond was calm and eerily painless. //_No! Don't you let go of me, Anakin Skywalker!_// Her eyes opened in panic, and zeroed in on the same blue eyes she'd longed to see.

"Ani?" She whispered, her voice cracking. Anakin smiled weakly, "Padmé..I'd kiss you, if could move." He whispered, his voice slurred with sleep. She laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Allow me, then." She leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. Obi-Wan was unabashedly crying behind them, a huge grin on his face. //_You did it, the both of you!_// 

"Hmm, bonded they are, yet healed they are not." Master Yoda exclaimed, bringing everyone's focus back to where it belonged. Pimaal and Tianna stepped forward, followed closely by Brynaa. "We will, naturally, be placing you both into a healing trance. Obi-Wan, if you wouldn't mind?" Pimaal announced, taking a seat on the foot of the bed. The haggered-looking Jedi seemed aprehensive, but nevertheless moved. Padmé, too happy to care *what* they did to her at this point, moved quickly beside Anakin in the bed. Had it not been for the dire circumstances surrounding this whole experience, she might have given more thought to the fact that she and Anakin were spending yet another night in each others arms. "What exactly is a healing trance?" She inquired, already feeling sleepy.

"A force-aided healing. Once the mind is at rest, the body can begin to heal itself, and this..speeds the process up greatly. You will awaken in the morning, feeling as if you'd slept a full nights sleep, do not worry." Brynna explained, taking her free hand. "You may, however, get an unedited version of everything inside this boy's mind, so be aware." She winked, noticing the iron-grip Anakin had on her. Sleep? A nights rest? "Please begin?" She pleaded, getting comfortable. If the horrid dark circles under her eyes were any indication, the sleep would be a welcome holiday. The fact that it would make Anakin well, again only added to its appeal. It was strange, but she actually *felt* the presences of Mace, Yoda and Ki-Adi leave the room. With her eyes closed, she could almost see around the whole entire Temple! She concentrated and saw Eirtaé, awash with worry and concern. //_Oh, no..._// "Obi-Wan, please tell Eirtaé that...that I'm okay?"

"As you wish, my friend." He took her free hand inside his and gave it a squeeze. "I will be only a bed away tonight, you will both be safe." The sheer determination in his voice nearly made her cry again. "I know we will. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Very well then, if there are no other objections, we shall begin." Pimaal broke in, slightly agitated. She didn't blame him, he only wanted what was best for them. She took a good look around the room before feeling herself drift away quickly to sleep. Yet, she wasn't totally asleep, not yet. //_Anakin?_// 

//_'M here, Pad._// 

//_My mind won't turn off!_//

//_Shh, just realx_.//

She wanted to jump up from the bed and cheer, but -obviously- could not. There it was! The same gentle, lilting accent he'd had on Obi-Wan's holo movies! It was back! Realizing that thinking this way would never calm her down, she tried her hardest to relax. She felt Anakin beside her, but it was odd; It was more his presence, than his body. Then everything started to turn black. Sleep was calling... .. Her mind awoke sometime in the middle of the night, and, thankfully, Anakin's was still asleep. She had a moment of panic, similar to that feeling of not being able to 'wake up' your body. It passed though, as she let go of the fear. It was when she relaxed again that she became aware of the visions. Anakin's visions. 

Jumbled, colorful images flashed past; Not one making any sense. She caught glimpses of his past, images of he and Obi-Wan, images of him with his friends, it was fascinating. They slowed then, and she saw an image of herself, smiling at him in a moment she hardly remembered. She saw Shmi, standing in the sand on Tatooine. That one was painful to look at, and she guessed that Brynna had been right. She was getting the unedited version of his mind, of his *dreams*. But she wasn't sure if she liked it. //Just go back to sleep, it will be gone in the morning.// And she tried, she really did. Sleep was taunting her though. Coming close enough to touch, then running away again. The visions continued, slowly making more and more sense. With a gasp, she watched as the...dream...version of herself, and...Anakin kissed in a way that was *not* what she expected. Was this his dream? Her own? Nothing? With a deep breath, and a faint smile, she finally fell asleep once again... 

**...   
Part Twelve  
...**

_'If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand?'_

... 

The gentle sounds of Padmé's breathing woke Anakin from the trance. She was half-across his chest, her hair a mass of tangles and curls under his chin. For the first time in months, Anakin felt like himself. The dark cloud hanging over him was gone, replaced by the light shining in through the windows. He vaugely recalled seeing Padmé lastnight, before falling asleep; He just didn't remember what happened. A look to his right revealed Obi-Wan, who was still sound asleep. Anakin studied his Master for a long while, wincing as the many signs that Obi-Wan hadn't been taking care of himself shown through. His robes were dirty and worn-looking. The hair on his face was long, and spotted in places. And it was his fault. //_All because I'm not strong enough. All because I gave in_.// He was enjoying the relative peace of the room, but still wished they would wake. He had to know what happened, and why he couldn't remember any of it. The last thing he saw vividly, was standing in the hallway, holding onto the wall. //_I must have passed out!/_/ Why, though? Why had he passed out, if he was doing okay? //_Mmm, Anakin?_// Padmé's voice in his mind gave him quite a fright. //_Padmé? But...?_// The woman in his arms stirred, blinking up at him with a lazy smile. "You're awake!" 

He was at a loss for words. "Um, yeah, I suppose I am." Why was looking into her eyes so painful? He shook his head, trying to calm his fraying nerves. He must have imagined hearing her in his mind. //**You can't hear me, can you?**// She nodded, taking his hand. "I can hear you fine, why?" Then it hit her, what Brynna had said. He was going to fit it now, the bond. She'd expected that, but she hadn't expected him to not remember. "You were so sick, Anakin. The..whatever that thing was, created a bond with you. Something...that they won't tell me, happened, and that bond was lost. So-" 

He understood now. 

"So they bonded us, am I right?" Great; He could hide from himself in his head, but not if she was there as well. Part of him, a small part, hoped she hadn't seen anything too...embarrassing lastnight. A slow smile crept across her face, and he groaned. //**That was some kiss, Anakin**.// She sent over, squeezing his hand. 

He recoiled, moving away from her. It wasn't what she'd been expecting. Then again, nothing this past week had been. Anakin was at a loss. Should he lie and tell her that, yes, I was having a dream about you. Or..should he tell her it was Xari? Xari...his girlfriend for the past year? The one who would be beside herself right now, not having been part of this? It wasn't that he...loved Xari; Not in the way he loved Padmé, anyway. She was just.. 

Padmé didn't need to be truly force-sensitive to pick up those thoughts. She lowered her head, red-faced and ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." 

The words sounded as lame out loud as they did in her head. "No, it's my fault. I was, I mean, the last night before Obi-Wan and I left for Malestare, I..lost my virginity to Xari." He smiled at the memory, it was such a disaster. Nervous and just..scared to death, he made quite a fool of himself that night. "I saw her, I think, a few nights ago. Obi-Wan doesn't really like her, so that would explain why she hasn't been around." Staring out the window, Padmé watched the steady stream of starships and taxis fly past. She wanted nothing more than to just run back to her room and wallow in her self-pity. As strange as it had been, thinking that Anakin -wanted- to kiss her like that had made her happy. It was foolish, she knew. "I suspect that I may be part of the problem as well." 

She let go of his hand and turned to face him. "But, you're all better now, and I really should get back to Naboo-"

"No! You can't...just leave!" He sat up on his knees, looking wide-eyed at his Master, who had jut awoken. 

Obi-Wan, awake instantly, took in the scene before him. "I'm afraid he's right, Padmé," He yawned, "The bond is far too weak right now for you to be away from the Temple." 

She took a deep breath. "You know...." She stopped herself, before something awful slipped out. She was just so tired of all of it. The darkness, the bonds, the Sith, the...everything! It took her a moment to realize that she'd said that out loud. Obi-wan and Anakin were staring at her, not used to her Royal fury. "Well, I...uh, I didn't really.." With one last look at them, she ran from the room. Anakin looked at his Master before burrying himself under the covers once more. "We cannot keep her here forever, Padawan." Obi-Wan expressed, pulling the blankets off. 

"I know that. I was dreaming lastnight, I guess, and I guess I sorta dreamed about Xari," He dared a glance at Obi-Wan, who's face had formed a grimace. "Padmé thought it was her, and I really blew it." 

"Xari has been here to see you everyday, but Brynna would not allow her inside. I...allowed her to be here that first night, but only because I knew she was someone who really cared for you. " Obi-Wan was searching for the nicest way of talking about Xari; She was too much of a hothead for his taste. Anakin ran a hand through his blonde hair. 

"I can't win for losing, can I, Master?" Gathering Anakin into a hug, Obi-Wan chuckled. "Women troubles are the least of your worries, but they, too will pass." 

"I missed you, Master. I'm so sorry-" Obi-Wan pulled back, shaking his head. "In the past. We will meditate on it for a long while, but the force has lead down this path. You are back here with me, and that...is that." Feeling tears in his eyes, Anakin leaned back into Obi-Wan. He would overcome it, all of it. //_You too, Padmé. I know where you live_.// He would live in the light, even if it meant women troubles.... 

_'Have a little faith in me...' _

...

The days following were tense, and filled with images Padmé couldn't quite ignore. Anakin's mind was open to her, should she choose to look inside. She didn't really, not consciously anyway. But sleeping? No, sleeping was out of her control, and she found herself watching a combination of their dreams. They hadn't spoken, not outloud, for four days. Occasionaly, she would hear him calling her, asking for her to come see him. She resisted, not yet ready to face him. It was entirely foolish, but the longer she stayed away, the harder it was to think of seeing him. Eirtaé had tried numerous times to get her to open up, but what could she say? I'm upset Anakin likes someone his own age? Xari. Yes, she'd heard all about blonde Xari. She was 16, high-spirited and a troublemaker. 

Padawan to Master Uhna, friend of Anakin's since his first day in the Temple. It was all there, layed out for her in Anakin's mind. Of course, she could always tell Anakin all about her male suitors; Had there been any. Truth was, with all the time she spent denying the fact that she needed love in her life, she'd come to believe it. Love would weaken you, bring you down. Wouldn't it? Looking at the raw pain in Anakin's heart, and mind, she wasn't so sure. Anakin loved her, she knew this. Part of her, a small area of her heart that she was beginning to discover, knew that she loved him as well. Would she have done the things she did for anyone else? //_No, if you heard any of that, Ani, No. I wouldn't have_.// 

Anakin turned fitfully in his sleep, trying to block out the thoughts. While he hadn't been meaning to look inside Padmé's mind, without any shielding, she was an open book. He saw her fears, her hopes, what she wanted from life. It was all there, swirling around madly. As a Jedi, he'd been trained to quiet the mind, and focus solely on one thing, if need be. Padmé's mind was more like his before coming to the Temple. He'd found it very difficult to think about only one thing for longer than a few seconds; It's a lot harder than it sounds. Still, the one thing he had been surprised at, well mildy anyway, was her dreams. 

Vivid, color-rich landscapes emerged when Padmé dreamt. She was often in the dream, and always alone. Sometimes she would just be walking, taking in the rainbow-hued dreamland around her. It was funny, because, as much as he could hear her 'awake' mind, her thoughts were shut off from him in her dreams. She never spoke to him, or even acknowledged his existence. //_Not too much different from when she's awake._// If he had to guess, he'd say that Padmé was a bit jealous over Xari. He certainly hadn't expected to learn that Padmé had '**those**' kind of feelings for him; It was a dream of his, nothing more. She was an ideal to him, ever since she's walked into Watto's hovel-of-junk. That she might feel the same? Not a chance. 

Finally settling into a deep sleep, he found himself inside another one of her dreams. It began near the water, which was the first thing he became aware of. The salty smell of the water, mixed with the cool, soft sand beneath his feet, were as real as if he were there. He saw her then, standing at the shoreline, smiling at him. Dressed simply in a flowing, blue and pale green gown, she was beautiful. //_Anakin..where have you been?_// 

He started, surprised that he could hear her. //_Right here, where I've always been._// She gave him a puzzled look, then turned back to the crashing waves. He began to get nervous; she was too close to the water, and the current was so strong. //_Padmé, move away from the water.._// 

She didn't listen, and instead walked out into the water, a serene expression on her face. //_It's too late, Anakin._// She whispered, watching as the pale green of her dress turned dark in the water.

//_NO!_// Running, he felt himself splash into the cold water. His limbs were heavier than stone, and the waves, nearly over his head. She was just beyond his reach, amazingly still above the water. It seemed the closer he got to her, the harder it became to move. //_Padmé, please! It's too deep, you could drown!_// She stopped, and for a moment he felt hope. The waters grew chopier, and angry raindrops fell from the sky. He caught the profile of her face, and the small smile there, before she began to sink into the frigid depths. //_**NOOOOOO!!**_// His scream emerged, no louder than a whisper. Frantically reaching the spot he'd last seen her, he dove into the water. All that remained was her gown... 

**...  
Part Thirteen  
...  
**

'_In my dreams, I'm dying all the time._..' 

...

"NOOOOO!"

Hearing his Padawan's anguished scream, Obi-Wan had bolted out of bed faster than humanly possible. He found Anakin thrashing around on the bed, tugging desperately at the sheets. Fearing the worst, Obi-Wan immediately reached for the boy. "Anakin, Padawan, wake up. Come on, Ani; It's just a dream.." 

As if by magic, the screaming stopped, and Anakin opened his blue eyes. "M..Master, that you?" He mumbled, with a fear-tinged voice. His heart was beating madly, and a fine sheen of sweat had broken out upon his skin. He looked absolutely terrified.

//_Padmé, I need you...please wake up, please!_// 

"You were screaming, I thought that..." He trailed off, knowing that Anakin would understand. "You want to talk about it?"

"Master, you've told me before that dreams sometimes mean nothing, right?" 

Straightening out Anakin's sheets and blankets, Obi-Wan nodded. "Correct. We often place more importance on dreams than they're worth." 

He hadn't heard yet from Padmé, but that was nothing knew. She was still alive, even if the dream version....no he didn't want to think about it. "I, well, I'm not sure if it even was my dream, but I was near the water, and Padmé was there. She was smiling at me, but then she...she walked into the water, and I couldn't get to her in time. I searched, but the water was so cold-" 

Obi-Wan squeezed his Padawan's hands, trying to get his attention. "You've both been through an emotional experience, Anakin. I'd be surprised if you **didn't** have disturbing dreams. Sometimes, it is the unconscious mind, needing to work itself out, that causes our nightmares." "No, this was **real**, Master. I could feel the water, the sand under my feet. She didn't fight it, she gave in." He was crying now, shaken up terribly. 

Obi-Wan held him close, tyring to push his fears away with gentle shoves. He was so emtionally raw still, that his mental shields were almost non-existant. The sobs quieted some, and they both looked up as Padmé entered, crying as well. "Ani?" Her voice cracked with the effort, and she practially ran to the bed. "I had the most awful dream-" 

Anakin gathered her into his arms. "I know, I was there." 

He felt her stiffen, and pull away. "I'm sorry, I didn't...I don't know why I dreamt of that, Ani. It doesn't make any sense." She started to stand up again, but he stopped her. "Stay here tonight?"

The pleading in his eyes, along with the fear she still felt, sealed the deal. "No more nightmares?" She teased, wiping away a tear. He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "No more, not tonight." 

"Get some sleep, we will talk more about this in the morning." Obi-Wan whispered, pulling the blanket tight around them. They gravitated towards one another like magnets, holding on for dear life. He just hoped they could hang on to their minds, as well as their hearts...

... 

Speak to me baby, in the middle of the night. Hold your mouth close to mine...

... 

Padmé curled up around Anakin, all protocol be damned. She was scared. That..dream had gotten under her skin, made her realize that she was more stressed out than she should be. //_Who wouldn't be stressed out?_// How long had she been here now? Two weeks? Three? She couldn't remember, since everyday blended into the next. If it wasn't for the fact that the Galaxy was at a standstill, awaiting the formal induction of the Supreme Chancellor, she would certainly have to get back to Naboo. //_How could I leave him like this?_// Anakin was shivering, although his skin was warm to the touch. She focused everything she had on one thought. //_Anakin, I'm right here._// 

He paused, turning to face her. "How come you haven't been to see me?" The sadness in his voice broke her heart. 

"I was scared. A little..ashamed-" 

"Ashamed? Why?" 

Only a million reasons, she thought. "I was ashamed because I thought...but it doesn't matter, does it? I'm here now." //_A million reasons? You know, I can read your mind._// 

//_Yes, and if I don't get some sleep, there will be nothing up there for you to read_.// A small smile escaped then, and she pulled him closer to her.

//_This is because of Xari, am I right?_// She felt herself stiffen. Sometimes it wasn't a good thing, having someone reading your thoughts like a book. "Partly, I suppose. But, I have no right to be jealous, and that's the problem."

//_So you *are* jealous?_// 

//_Anakin...._// 

//_Padmé..._//

//_Yeah, I am. Happy?_//

He smiled at the slight attitude she'd picked up. True, Xari **was** a hothead, but she would have her hands full going up against this one. //_Happy? Why would I be happy that you're miserable?_// 

"When I thought that it was me, that you were kissing, a part of me was very happy. It took me the better part of this week to figure that out, if you must know." She was certain that her face was flush, but it was nothing like the shiver she felt in him. 

"You're...serious? You wouldn't beat me senseless if I tried to kiss you?" He moved his face closer to hers, they were mere inches apart. She smiled, regaining some of that lost confidence. "Not if I kissed you first." As it turned out, they both moved forward at the same moment, so in tune to each other. The kiss was shy at first, chaste even. It grew as the supposed barriers around them fell crashing to the ground. 

"That...was much better than any dream." She whispered, kissing him lightly on the chin.

"You sure? I mean, since we can share dreams and all..." He took her hands in his, sending her gentle sleep-ifluenced nudges.

She yawned, punching him lightly on the arm. "I refuse to take part in your perverted dreams." She teased, trying to ignore the pleasant possibilities. He was silent for a moment, simply drinking in the sight and feel of her in his arms.

"You might like it, you know. Speaking from...experience...I happen to think that I would be better asleep, anyway." This time the blush was on his face. She giggled. "Yes, well, we have all the time in the world to improve on that. Let's...get some sleep." 

"Ooo, I like the way you think...." 

They were quickly asleep, forgetting all around them. For now... 

**...  
Part Fourteen  
...  
**

'Why should it follow that I must have loved you?'

... 

"Crazy no- good....what?" Padmé exclaimed, laughing over her breakfast. 

Anakin, seated across from her smiled, after taking a sip of juice. "Crazy no-good matulpa! In other words, one bad ass-" 

She giggled, raising a hand. "Ah, I get the picture! So, what then?" Anakin was telling her about his life at the Temple. Seems he'd come across a lot of hostility in a place seemingly known for its peace and tranquility. Too young for the advanced classes he'd need, and too old for some of the most basic classes, he'd gone from day-to-day in constant flux. One boy in particular, Pitar, had used every chance he could to get Anakin's temper riled up. "He was sent to the Agricultural Corps two days after his thirteenth birthday," Anakin added, a smirk on his face. "Seems, not ***everyone*** is cut out to be a Jedi Knight..." Shaking her head in mock disgust, Padmé tossed a piece of toast at him. "You're awful! Now you're going to tell me that you were a perfect little student, right?" She leaned forward, kissing away some of the jam on his lips. 

"Actually, he was." A loud, voice called from the door. Padmé turned, setting her eyes on Xari Greshon. The taller girl was wearing a hurt expression, nearly losing the tight grip she had on her mental shields. Anakin, however, reacted differently than she'd expected. //_Let me handle this, Pad._//

"Xari, come in." He gestured with his hand, and the girl complied. The tension between Xari and Padmé was thick, and he needed to diffuse it ***fast***. "Obi-Wan told me you've been by?" 

Xari looked cooly over in Padmé's direction. "Yes, well, you've been busy. I won't waste your time, Anakin. I just...wanted to make sure you're okay. Brynna assured me you were, but I had to see with my own eyes." She took his hand, reaching out, hopefully, for the bond they once shared. It was gone, replaced by an even tighter, more stable bond. 

His bond with Padmé Naberrie.

"I...will be okay. It's going to take a while." He admitted, squeezing her hand once before letting go. "Thank you for being there. I'm sorry you had to see that, Xari-" 

She smiled sadly, remembering the horror of that night. The night she learned that her love wouldn't be enough to save him. "Hey, I knew what I was getting into. Don't apologize for something you had no control over!" Glancing again at Padmé, she tried reading the girls surface thoughts. Understanding, sadness, a little guilt. Nothing spectacular. 

There was a moments silence until Eirtaé burst into the room, Obi-Wan in tow. "Your Highness! Your presence has been requested for the inauguration of Supreme Chancellor!" The handmaiden exclaimed, her breathing coming too fast to be speaking. Xari looked around, wondering to whom this girl was speaking. Surely not...? 

Surely yes, apparently. 

She watched as Padmé smiled at the girl, urging her to come inside. "Yes, thank you, Eirtaé. Inform the Senate that we will arrive in time for the ceremony." She paused, examinging her current wardrobe. "Inform Sabé and Captain Panaka that they are needed here by no later than tomorrow evening." Looking up at Obi-Wan, she smiled. "Surely the Temple will allow it?" 

The Jedi scratched at the beard covering his chin, regarding her seriously. "Anything for you, Your Highness." He said, bowing to her with a broad smile on his face. Padmé uncharacteristically stuck her tongue out at him. "You always were such a smarty, *Master Kenobi*." 

Xari, standing with her jaw on the floor, couldn't believe it! This girl, this Padmé, was a Queen? Queen of what? Anakin glanced in her direction, //_I will explain the whole story to you, Xar._// She nodded, hoping that he really would. What would a Queen be doing here, and how did she know Anakin and Obi-Wan? Too many surprises for one day, thanks. "I, uh...I'll come back later, okay, Anakin?" Out in the hallway, she felt a lonely tear cascade down her cheek. How could she ever compete with that? Anakin looked at Padmé with such love; Nothing like the supposed love that they shared. Still, who was this girl to come in here and steal the only person she'd ever truly loved? Walking away from the door, she resolved to at least put up a fight. If 'The Queen' was going to be away attending the Inaugural Gala, that would leave Anakin here all by his lonesome....

"We'll see, Your Highness. We'll see..." 

... 

'_Do I have to tell the story, of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_' 

... 

The next day brought about much celebration on Coruscant. The Jedi, never big on parties, were sending only a handful to the inaugural gala. That had been the original plan, anyway. As it turned out, a small crowd opposed to Antillies being inagurated, had assembled outside of the Senate house. Thus creating the need for more Jedi. The Council wasn't pleased. Anakin spent most of the morning thinking of the women in his life. Xari had been understandably hurt, but he couldn't apologize for it. He wouldn't. Not that he took joy in hurting her, it was just that Padmé was everything he'd ever dreamed about. That she could even feel that way about him, made him want to scream out loud. Padmé was busy preparing for the gala, and he was beginning to ache for her. 

She promised she would come by before leaving, just to show off her gown and more relaxed headpiece. Although, to her, more relaxed probably meant feathers instead of beads. With his back to the door, he smiled when it opened. "So, was I right about the feathers?" 

A pause. "Anakin?" Turning over, he saw that it had been Xari who came inside. //_I'm never going to get this woman thing right!_// "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Padmé, I know. I'm sorry..." She trailed off, wishing she could be the one to put that smile in his eyes again. He patted the bed beside him, and moved over slightly. 

"Let me tell you all about Padmé, maybe you might understand all this a bit better?" 

Xari took the offered seat, pulling her legs up under her. Did she really want to hear 'all about' Padmé? //_Hell yes!/_/ "Go on." Where to start? Xari only knew as much as he was willing to let slip out. She didn't know that he used to be a slave, she didn't know about how Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had brought him here to the Temple. She didn't know he was the 'chosen one'. Whatever that meant. This was going to take a while. "I was nine when I met Padmé." He started, smiling shyly at the memory. "She was a young Queen, in need of help. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be here now, if it weren't for Padmé. She brought the Jedi to me, she brought Obi-Wan into my life." He smiled at his first meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Or, as he should have been called, Padawan with an attitude. 

Xari's face crinkled slightly, as she tried to take it all in. "I guess I don't understand. I thought you grew up here in the Temple?" Part of him wished he had, but he would have never given up those years with his mother. Not for anything. "I was born on Tatooine, it's in the Outer Rim, and lived with my mother until meeting Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He thought I may be force-sensitive, and brought me before the Council. 

"Padmé, well, Queen Amidala of Naboo, was trying to escape capture, and landed on Tatooine. Her ship was in need of repair, and she wandered into the shop where I was...working, along with Master Jinn." It seemed like just yesterday, not eight years ago! 

"Why were you working at such a young age?" Ah, the eternal question.

"I...was a slave, Xari. My Mother and I were both slaves. She's still a slave, my Mom." 

Reaching out a hand, Xari tried to imagine what it would be like to have known her Mother. Did her Mother miss her, even now? Would she ever see her again? "Again, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how far back you all went. I have to say, I always wondered how you became a Padawan so young." Usually, a Padawan wasn't chosen until they were at least eleven; Anakin had shown up with a Master of his own, and became the envy of everyone his age. Yes, including her. "So, Padmé is the Queen of Naboo? She just...doesn't look like a Queen." 

As if on cue, Padmé made her entrance. Flanked by Sabé and Eirtaé, she was the epitome of regality. Dressed in a deep purple gown, trimmed with gold, and an elegant, simple headpiece, she was stunning. The traditional Naboo makeup completed her look. Dressed as they were to confuse, her handmaidens were impossible to tell apart. Anakin beamed at her. "We were just talking about you, Your Highness." 

She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head slightly. "Please don't call me that, Ani. It's enough to hear it all afternoon, trust me. Hello again, Xari." 

Xari didn't miss the chill that invaded the Queen's voice at that, but ignored it. "Nice to see you again." She was unsure of what to call her, so just stuck to nothing at all. At least the girls chilly attitude was something she could handle, something she could use right back. It would be doubly as difficult if Padmé had turned on the sweetness and light. "I will return after the fun, unless I am needed for some reason or another. You just get some rest, you hear me?" Bowing slightly, from his position in the bed, Anakin smiled at her. //_Remember, I'm in your head now. Let me know if you need a little laugh._// 

//_Laugh, yes. Just, no dirty jokes! I don't need to act an idiot before the Senate._// 

//_No fun! I'll have to save the dirty stuff for when you get back then?_// 

She smiled shyly, shaking her head. "Well, we need to get going. I will see you both later then?" She assumed Xari would be attatched to Anakin once she left. She wasn't stupid. Xari looked up, she'd heard that loud and clear. She hadn't expected to be found out so early. A little embarrassed, she lowered her eyes again and focused on the thread pattern of Anakin's blanket. Up, down, under, across, over, up....She distantly heard Anakin telling Padmé goodbye, and wondered what the rest of the day would bring. Up down over and under, indeed. Could her heart, and mind handle it? 

**...  
Part Fifteen  
...**

'_Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer_' 

... 

The Galactic Senate was not the most comfortable place to be in, Padmé mused. 

She was constantly pushed along, introduced to new faces, saying hello to old ones. Boring. Reaching out, she felt Anakin in the back of her mind; He was still with Xari. She wasn't sure what to think of that. Sabé had been giving her odd glances all morning, and she yearned to tell her all about what happened. Eirtaé knew some, but would never talk out of turn. Chancellor Antillies was a handsome man, about Obi-Wan's age, she guessed. He projected an air of regality; Something Chancellor Palpatine had lacked. Palpatine was nowhere to be seen, yet his protestors still raged outside. 

Standing just outside the doors, she jumped when Obi-Wan tapped her on the shoulder. "I don't like the looks of things outside. As soon as possible, I am getting you out of here." 

She nodded, signalling her handmaidens closer to her. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. It pays to travel with a Jedi, I think." She smiled slightly.

"That, and Anakin would have my head if I let anything happen to any of you." He whispered. 

Padmé didn't miss the wink he gave Eirtaé and Sabé, who both giggled. //_Flirting with my handmaidens, are you?_// 

His expression didn't change as he answered. //_They cannot resist my charms. I think it's the lightsaber, honestly_.// 

She had to put a hand in front of her face to keep from laughing out loud. //_That must be it. Anakin never told me you were so full of yourself!_// Sabé looked at her curiously, and she covered the laugh with a cough. 

//_Where do you think he gets it from?_// He walked ahead of her, taking Eirtaé on one arm, Sabé on the other as they boarded their platform. Shaking her head, she followed. Anakin hadn't seemed that conceited, even if he did have two girls fighting over him. He certainly had reasons to be, she guessed; With those blue eyes, and all those muscles...

//_Okay, not the place...not the place._// 

She instead focused on Chancellor Antillies, and those around her. "Distinguised members of the Senate. You have my word that I will uphold the laws of the Republic." The new Chancellor began, to much cheering. "We will stop these wars before they start, and bring hope back to those who have suffered." The applause was thunderous, and she smiled in spite of herself. What followed was a laborious parade of congratulations from every member. She could only hope to be chosen quickly, and make her exit. It was then that she thought back to the last time she was standing in this very spot. So much had happened in that short span of time, her life was very much different now. Now she had Anakin. A quick tug from the back of her mind told her that Anakin was thinking of her as well. She sent him a hello, and turned her eyes to Kenobi. He had waved his hand, ever so slightly, and she soon found herself next in line. He smiled at her, //_I live to serve, you see.._// 

She pursed her lips, wondering which one of her handmaidens would have to deal with ***this*** ego. //_You live to do something, I'm sure._// Then they were moving forward, ready to give their congratulations. .. 

From across the crowded chamber, a black-robed figure watched the events with great interest. Around him, men armed to the teeth, and ready to do battle. "There has occured a grand injustice, my friends. I must see that it is righted." He told them, signalling them to move forward. Their goal was simple, and could be completed with one shot. One shot was he needed... 

Padmé pushed aside all thoughts of Obi-Wan and her handmaidens, and put on her best Royal persona. Chancellor Antillies smiled at her kindly, a gesture she easily returned. "On behalf of the citizens of Naboo, I congratulate you, Supreme Chancellor Antillies."

"I can only promise you to put an end to the suffering, Your Highness. Naboo has suffered long enough." These comments were shared with her, and those around her, only.

She nodded, hoping that if nothing else, some positive changes were on the way. "Thank you, Chancellor. We appreciate your support." The platform then turned, and they were headed back down. From the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-Wan watching the crowd intently. The tension around him was palpable, and a chill ran up her spine. "Obi-Wan?" Either he hadn't heard her, or could not reply. Their descent had slowed, so much that they hadn't moved at all. //_Obi-Wan, what is it?_// 

//_There's a disturbance in the Force. I sense it, we must be mindfull.._// 

She shook her head, he sounded like a jumble of Jedi teachings thrown together. //_Just get us down from here, if you can_.// What seemed like long minutes, were mere seconds. 

Long enough for Obi-Wan to detect the source of the disturbance. //_Palpatine..of course_// Nearly impossible to detect, if not for the strong dark emotions surrounding them, the inturders here were growing in number. He had to get Padmé out of here. And quick. //_Stay behind me, Padmé._// He instructed, should anything amiss occur. Padmé was trying her hardest to not let her unease and worry travel to Anakin. He would worry, and drive everyone mad in the healers ward. She was thankful for her bond with Obi-Wan, and instead unloaded all her fears on him. 

//_You're scaring me, Obi-Wan!_// A glint of metal in the darkness caught his eye, and he force-pushed the Chancellor's platform out of the center. Gasps and shouts rang in the air, as the first shots were fired. He was dimly aware of the fact that they were moving, and grabbed a hold of Sabé as she flew before him. Padmé screamed, grabbing onto his robe. By now, the peaceful Council Chamber was filled with the sound of blaster-fire. He saw Antillies being heavily guarded by his aides, and hoped it would be enough. Force! He knew Palpatine was upset at being outsed, but to assasinate his replacement? Unless... Yes, now that he looked around him, he noticed it. 

They weren't aiming at Antillies; They were aiming at ***him***, at ***Padmé***.

It was taking all his control to keep the platform from careening into those below it, all while deflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber. He instantly wished for Anakin; A Master was always better in a fight, with their Padawan along. Yet, if this was the scum that had imprisoned Anakin, and twisted his mind, it was better he was safe in the Temple. A slight tugging on the platform was coming from the other side of the arena, and it was enough to throw Padmé off balance. Whipping her around, he failed to deflect the shots coming from behind them. A cacaphony of screams erupted, just before everything for him, went black... 

...

'As the walls are closing in, and the colors fade to black...' 

...

Obi-Wan recalled very little after that. He remembered the pain, radiating from his back, up his spine. He must have blacked out. Padmé was at his side, brusied but otherwise okay. They were seated on a landing platform, headed back to the Temple, when it began to shake violently. He reached out to Padmé, pulling her away from the ledge. She wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "It's been happening on and off for the better part of an hour now," She informed him. "Whomever that was, set a bomb off inside. We got out just in time-" 

He tried sitting up, but felt Eirtaé push him back down. "What? Padmé, how did we get out here?" 

She looked down, studying the torn fragments of her dress. "The Jedi sent along with us, I suppose. They...tried to heal you as best they could, and told me to keep an eye on you. Traffic through here has been at a standstill, in hopes of catching them." 

//_Yoda must have known something_.// "Anakin..." He trailed off, glancing at the woman before him. She'd been through so much, because of the both of them; It was almost painful to watch. "They will strike again, I'm afraid." 

Grabbing his hand, she angrily wiped away a tear. "We will help him, we will not let them get him." She wiped at his forehead with a piece of her gown, smiling slightly. "Anakin is very brave, he will overcome this. All of this." 

Obi-Wan felt himself relax inside Eirtaé arms, sensing their rescue transport not far off. "You are right, of course," He mumbled, the pain returning. "You are both braver than you realize, Padmé." 

.. 

Jumpier than a mad vrelt, that's how Brynna described him. 

Xari had since given up on trying to calm him down; It was useless. They'd been talking, reminiscing about old times, when Anakin tensed up and called out to his Master. Since hearing of the attack on the Galactic Senate, the Temple had gone on full-alert. For once in her life, Xari felt unsafe inside her majestic home. The fact that several Jedi, including Obi-Wan, had been inside when it was attacked made things all the more worse. She wactched as Anakin called out to Obi-Wan, then had a very emotional conversation with Padmé. They were okay, but Obi-Wan would need to see the healers upon returning. So, they were now awaiting the transport, and driving the healers mad whilst doing so. 

She was just about to slap Anakin upside the head, when the smooth voice of Master Windu came through the com system. "Attention, Masters, Knights, Padawans and Initiates: Restriction is being imposed until further notice. Upon receiving two rescue transports, the Temple will be closed to all outgoing and incoming traffic. More details to follow." Anakin and Xari exchanged nervous glances. Restriction was something only imposed when grave danger was sensed. If the Council suspected that anyone inside the Temple was at danger, it was a real time to be alert.

Fear tended to take hold then, and she tried to fight it. //_And what if the anger has already crept in?_// 

Anakin shook his head, taking her hand. "Don't give in to it, Xar. It uses many disguises, the darkside. Trust me." 

His soft voice soothed her fraying nerves, and she smiled. "I've always felt to safe here, Ani. What if...what if-" 

"No what if's, Xari!" He boomed. 

She flinched at the change in his voice. "I'm sorry. I can't...I won't be able to think until those rescue ships land." She nodded, thinking of her own Master. Feeling the concern radiating from across the Temple, she sent her Master a //_don't worry, I'm okay_.// and turned her attention back to Anakin. Still weak from his own struggles, she wondered how much more he could take. Thank the force that Padmé wasn't injured; That would have done it for sure. She was shaken from her musings by Anakin pulling on her tunic. "Wha?" 

"C'mon! They're here!" He exclaimed, running out and dragging her behind. They waeved their way through the halls, Brynna close behind, with her team of healers. Anakin raced towards Obi-Wan's still figure, ignoring all around him. Stunned, Xari watched as the large, blast-proof doors leading to the outside were magnetically sealed. It was chaos inside the hangar, as patients were unloaded and tended to by the healers. She saw one of Padmé's handmaidens being whisked away, a large bruise covering the girls face. Walking closer to Anakin, she could just make out his whispers. "Master, please! Please, I cannot do this without you!" He was holding the mans hand so tightly, it took three older Jedi to pull him away. "NO! I am staying with him!" He screamed, trying to get away.

Brynna pulled him into an embrace. "He's okay, Anakin. They were able to place him into a healing trance onboard the transport. You may see him when he wakes." 

Anakin visibly relaxed, wiping away his tears. "Why..why does this always happen to us? I don't understand." 

Brynna's heart broke for the young man in her arms. "He's strong, Anakin. And I happen to know that he will not give up on you without a fight. His wound was not serious, and he will make a complete recovery," She squeezed him tightly before letting go. "Now, let's go get you settled back in bed. I don't need the both of you ill." 

Rolling his eyes, he smiled. "Padmé...is okay?" He asked, following Brynna out of the hangar. 

The healer nodded, "She is with her handmaiden now. The young woman received an awful blow to the head, and is recovering. But yes, to answer your question, Padmé is fine."

//_Thank the force! I couldn't take it, if something were to have happened to you-_// 

//_I'm fine, Anakin. I will see you soon._// 

Back inside his room, Anakin pulled the covers up around himself and cried. Things were supposed to be getting better, he was feeling so much healthier! Why ***did*** this happen? He thought again to Obi-Wan. Shuddering, he imagined what life might be like without him in it. The thought only made the tears fall harder, and he finally gave into sleep.... 

**...  
Part Sixteen  
...**

'_They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together_.' 

... 

Sometime early into the night, Anakin awoke to the sound of his Master's voice. //_Padawan..._// Bolting upright in the bed, he wiped the sleep and dried tears from his eyes and slipped on his robe. Reaching out, he was surprised to feel such calm radiating from Obi-Wan. He would have thought that his Master would still be in a lot of pain. //_Bribing the healers for the good painkillers again, Master?_// 

//_Are there any bad painkillers, Anakin? You seem to have tried the lot-_// 

Walking briskly towards the healers, he smiled at his Masters joke. Truth be said, Anakin had taken after Obi-Wan in more than one respect; They were both highly inclined to find themselves in the healers wing. At least once a week, if they were in the Temple. He joked once that Obi-Wan should start dating a healer, and have the benefits of house-calls.

//_Stay away from the bright orange ones; Unless, of course, you like seeing bright, shiny starts twinkling in your eyes..._// 

He felt Obi-Wan's mirth through their bond and reveled in it. To think that he almost turned on the most important person in his life brought a wave of fresh tears to his eyes. He remembered something he'd heard Qui-Gon say about him so very long ago, that he gives without any thought of reward. Yet, it was *Obi-Wan* who was worthy of those words. Not him. Obi-Wan gave him everything he could, and when that was gone, found more. //_There must be something wrong with me. If I could turn against someone like Obi-Wan-_// 

//_Padawan. Enough of that talk._// 

The stern tone of his Masters voice broke him from his self-doubt. For the moment. He wondered how much Obi-Wan had heard of it all, but it really didn't matter. Obi-Wan could read him like a book; with all the good and bad parts dog-eared for future reference. Finally at the healers familiar doors, he took comfort in the warm rush of concern and love that was Obi-Wan. Passing the room where Padmé was attending to Sabé, he made his way towards his Master. The lights were off inside the room, that was so eerily similar to the one he'd been in himself, but Obi-Wan was awake. "Master?" He whispered, sitting down beside the bed. 

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, a small smile lighting up his weary expression. "I thought for sure you would want to see Padmé first." 

The joking tone in his voice fell flat as Anakin nearly threw himself at him. "Master...I don't know how much more I can take." He sobbed. Obi-Wan fet in his student a mixture of fear, relief and embarrassment. The latter coming from sobbing in his Masters arms like a créche initiate. He was loathe to tell Anakin that he feared the worst was yet to come, but for them to be ready to face the future, they had to come to terms with the past and present. Corny as it may sound. He gently touched Anakin's mind, easing away all the fear and embarrassment, sending him calming vibes. 

"Anakin...I am all right. The force tells me that this isn't over quite yet, however." 

Pulling back some, Anakin nodded. "Yes, I've felt it too. I am...strong. I know that we can fight this together," He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robe. "But when they start hurting the innocents around me. Padmé, Sabé, they don't deserve any of this." 

He had to agree. "The safest place for them now is here with us," He looked across the hallway, over to the room where the two girls sat. "Besides, I wouldn't worry too much about Padmé; She can handle herself just fine against the horrors of the Galaxy." He gave Anakin one last squeeze and let go. 

Laughing, Anakin thought about it. "Yes, she most certainly can. They both can. As with us, they are a team. Albeit a team of non-Jedi, armed to the teeth and ready to kick ass, but a team." He wondered what Padmé would think of that astute observation. 

//_Armed to the teeth, huh? Yeah, I could give you a good bite, if I wanted to_.// 

His eyes widened as he heard that. Obi-Wan's resounding laugh confirmed that he, too, had heard it. 

//_How are you both?_// 

//_We are fine, all is well. You may see us, if you wish_.// 

Looking expectanly at his Master, he was shocked to feel how badly he craved to see her face. To kiss her- 

"Go on, Padawan. I will see you in the morning?" Obi-Wan reclined back in the bed again. He wanted to go, there was just some things that needed to be said. 

"Master, I was so scared earlier. I cannot imagine what you must have felt when I, I mean when...anyway. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you in it." He admitted the last somewhat shyly, as was common when it came to matters of the heart. 

Overcome by emotions, Obi-Wan reached out for his Padawan's hand. "Your mother taught you well, Anakin. *You* do give without giving it a second thought. Don't think for a moment that what Qui-Gon said about you was not true."

Anakin smiled at the memory of the tall Master that had been so much to the both of them. "Thank you, Master. It's so easy to fall into traps of self -doubt at times like these-" 

"But you musn't. Be certain of your place here, Anakin. That will erase any fears, any...doubts you have about yourself."

A warm chuckle escaped Anakin. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I should say, Qui-Gon taught ***you*** well, Master," He rose, walking towards the doors. "Get some rest, I will be here to spring you in the morning." 

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes, thinking about the words his student had just said. //_Thank you, Master. You've taught me well..._// He thought he could see the faint glow of his former Master twinkling in the moonlight before falling asleep. 

..

Wrapped inside a regal-looking robe, Padmé smiled at the sight of Anakin as he walked in. Sabé was asleep, as she had been for the greater part of an hour. The bruise on her face was healing, thanks to Brynna and Tianna, and she would be released in the morning. She had gotten lucky; they all had. Rising to her feet, she allowed herself to be wrapped inside Anakin's waiting arms. "I missed you..." 

Anakin brought his hand up to her face, tracing a feather-light path down her cheek. She instinctively leaned into his touch, entwining her arms around his waist. "Even as bonded as we are, I had to..have to see you." He whispered, claiming her lips. 

She understood that feeling well. "You think you can just come in and sweep me off my feet?" She breathed, a smile playing on her lips. 

He kissed her once more, igniting a heat inside her that was becoming too hot to ignore. "You saved me, Padmé. Saved me from myself, from the darkness, from...ever having to spend another lonely night dreaming about your face." 

She trembled as the vision of him dreaming about her crept into her mind, unbidden. "You dream about me, Ani?" 

"Despite what you saw...starring Xari...yeah, I do." He pulled her closer to him, his hands gliding over the synthsilk of her robe. "Wanna see for yourself?" 

Feeling a rush of heat crawl up, she boldly placed a warm kiss on the expanse of his neck. "Race ya to your room?" She quipped, pulling away and running for the door. He heard her giggle, as he stepped out into the hallway. //_Raiding my mind for directions *is* cheating, you know._// 

//_Are you going to punish me?_// Laughing at her cheekiness, he sensed her just ahead of him.

//_I just may have to take you over my knee, little girl._// 

A hearty laugh. //_I've got five years on you, boy_.// 

He thought about how much he would love to have every one of her twenty-one years atop him and caught her as she turned the corner. "Thank you for coming into my life...again." His voice was soft, filled with love. Smiling, she kissed him lightly on the nose. "It's our destiny, Ani. I will forever be stuck with you."

"Not a bad place to be, I might add." He opened the door to his quarters, feeling suddenly very tired. Curled around each other beneath the covers, they kissed and cuddled until sleep claimed them both. 

'_Here in the light, it burns you up inside...'_

...

The next morning brought with a multitude of press releases and frantic holonews updates. Coruscant itself, massive city that it was, seemed to have shut itself down after a massive outbreak of attacks and transport crashes. The culprits were spread so far around the city that it was taking every last peace officer and security patrol available. It also did not help that the Temple had been put on Restriction the night before. Those Jedi not inside the Temple were helping as well, but only those who were actually on-planet. Jedi out on missions, and those in the vicinity of Coruscant were not allowed to land at the moment. Too many sabatoaged ships forced the closing of every respectable landing station within 100 miles of the Temple. 

Anakin, eating his breakfast with Padmé and Eirtaé, tried in vain to wrap his mind around the recent occurances. "Who would do this? And, more importantly, why?" He wondered, taking a bite of the sweet fruit from his plate. 

Padmé shook her head, staring with disbelief at the absence of traffic outside the windows. She had her suspicions, but a small part of her refused to believe that the very senator from her home planet would do something like this. "Against my better judgement, I would have to say the former Chancellor himself," She raised her eyes to Eirtaé, who nodded in solemn agreement. "We saw, first hand, the kind of terror he can raise with the wave of his hand." 

Anakin flinced. If, in fact, Palpatine was behind all of this, just the allusion that the man could use the Force was terrifying. He longed to speak with Obi-Wan about this; His Master would know just the right thing to say to make them all feel better. He always did. Reaching out, he took Padmé's cold hand into his own. "I'd take on all of Coruscant before I'd let anything happen to you." 

She smiled sadly. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, Ani." Deep inside, she knew that he would do it; That's just the kind of person he was. Placing her empty food tray on the table beside her, she curled back under the covers with a groan. Was peace such a hated concept in the Galaxy? "Wake me when it's over?" She moaned, peeking her head out. Anakin and Eirtaé giggled, the latter pummeling her with pillows. "But, Your Highness, you're supposed to be my fearless leader..." 

"Leader, yes. Fearless....?"

"You're both safe here, as long as I walk and take breath." The giggling stopped as Obi-Wan wheeled himself into the room. Having gotten his color back, he was looking very well for someone who'd been shot. 

Yet, Anakin, who was used to his Master's bravado, sensed the mans underlying pain. He would allow his Master this moment; It seemed to be doing wonders for Padmé and Eirtaé. "Master, you're looking well. I would have come to greet you but-" 

Obi-Wan shook his head, wheeling himself closer to the bed. "I understand, Padawan. Honestly, I would have chosen breakfast with two beauties over stale porridge with my old Master too." Rolling his eyes, Anakin had to laugh at his Masters attempts at charm. 

"You're only about ten years older than us, Master." Less than that for Eirtaé, who was only six years his junior. A moment of silence surrounded them then, as another news report filtered in through the comsystem. Two Jedi, attempting to assist a large group of wounded, had been killed. Knight Junnil and his Padawan, Lira.

Lira had only been thirteen years old. 

This was her very first mission. They had been on their way back to the Temple lastnight, when they were waylayed by another bombing. 

Anakin could feel the loss of those two souls as they passed on into the Force. He tried to shield as much of it as possible from Padmé, but it was too much to block at once. She was visibly shaken, not used to feeling such a disturbance. He wanted to help her, to hold her, but he was unable to move. Obi-Wan, using all of his strength, sat beisde them on the bed. "There is no death, there is the Force. There is no..." He stopped as he realized these words had no meaning for Padmé. "Sometimes, there just is no...anything," He whispered. Junnil had been a good friend of his, he would be missed. Something, and not just backlash over the elections, was happening here. 

Despite his brave attempts to hold it all together, a combination of the pain killers in his blood, and the scared expressions of those around him, caused him to break down. He was dimly aware of being held by his Padawan, both of them allowing the multitude of emotions they'd experienced to be released into the Force. Safe inside their Master/Padawan bond, they kept the depth of their emotions from Padmé. No, this was a moment between...parent and child, almost. Obi-Wan knew that, depsite their claims that he was just one of them, they needed him to be strong...he just...it was too much right now. And the day had only just begun... 

**...  
Part Seventeen  
...**

_'Here in the shell of a sun, we echo on...'_

... 

On the opposite side of Coruscant, nearly a hundred levels below any respectable citizen or establishment, ousted Chancellor Palpatine and his loyal cronies continued to plan. Palpatine had been so certain that his plan to turn that vermin boy to the dark side would work, that he now needed a plan b. Problem was, none of the faithful strong arms here with him now had an iota of Force-sensitivity. Brute force and a blaster would only get you so far with the Jedi. No...what he needed was an apprentice. Someone he could twist and contort into a being of his liking. "Blast!" He swore, "Leave me in peace, you fools." He watched with rabid fascination as the men and women around him obeyed. 

"He was too old anyway." Palpatine turned to face the voice brave enough to defy him. 

Ah, of course; The boy who'd been wishing to be chosen as his apprentice. The same boy who'd failed to turn Skywalker. "You will find that your death will be preferred next to failing me again, Brenn." He replied coldly. 

The boy shuddered visibly, trying to wrap himself inside the darkside. 

"Ahh! You fool!" Palpatine screamed, his very body burning in pain. Brenn had been marked during his jaunt inside the Jedi Temple. Marked with the lightside of the Force. Everytime the boy reached out for the darkside, he found it repelled back to him, stronger than ever, as a pure form of goodness and light. Palpatine hadn't thought it was possible to hate the Jedi anymore than he already did, but..

"Forgive me, Master. I-" 

"I am NOT your Master! I advise you, Brenn, to leave here immediately." The Sith sneered, using his strength in the Force to bend the boys mind to his will. 

"I've brought you another, my Lord." Brenn said, opening the door and dragging the unconscious form of a female inside. Slightly burned and bloody, she appeared near death. But, she was clad in the robes of a Jedi. And she was young. 

"Take her to be healed, at once." Pure joy, if joy in the darkside can really be called that, pulsed through his veins. A Jedi...she would be his. She would help him overthrow the Jedi. Brenn collected the unconscious girl, leaving for the medical wing of their underground lair. Alone once again, Palpatine smiled to himself. Yes, everything was going just as he had forseen it. 

'She's afraid of a light in the dark...' 

... 

Consciousness wasn't something Lira took much liking to, she decided. Wrapped tightly inside a warming blanket, of some sort, she struggled slightly to free her arms. Where in the name of Coruscant was she? Automatically, she reached out with the Force...and screamed in pain. //_Sith!_// 

"Yes, exactly, my young Apprentice..." 

Her vision still blurry, she smiled at the sound of her Master's voice. At least, she assumed that's who it was. "Master...hurts..." Palpatine walked closer to the Jedi, placing his hand on the warm skin of her forehead. She leaned into the touch, as he'd hoped she would. Slowly, and carefully, he was weening her on the darkside. Her first test had been a success, seeing as how she reached out to the lightside and was met with brilliant pain. All part of the plan, he mused. "Thank you, Master." He heard her mumble, before falling back into slumber. She'd been here for a few weeks, falling in and out of consciousness. The burns that she'd suffered had marred her perfect complexion somewhat, but this was not of his concern. If anything, it would only work to his advantage. Brenn had retreated to the upper levels again, to dispose of the girl's Master, as he'd instructed him to. Fools, they were all fools. Soon, very soon, he would rule them all. And he would have Lira at his side... 

Temple Restriction had lifted two days after it began, and life on Coruscant had slowly returned to normal. Padmé, having been away from Naboo long enough as it was, had returned for a months stay at home. Anakin didn't hold it against her, she had a planet to run and all. He just... He missed her, terribly. 

"Good then it is, that returning today she is, hmm?" 

Anakin turned to see Yoda watching him with a grin. "You can say that again, Master Yoda." The diminutive Master walked beside him, and they stared out at the Coruscant sunrise. "Master Yoda, can I ask you something?" Yoda nodded, signalling him to continue. "Why me? Why did...the Sith want me?" It had been something he'd asked himself over and over again. 

Yoda motioned for him to kneel, making them nearly eye-to- eye. "Strong in the Force you are, Padawan. Weak you were, afraid to die, you were. Used this against this, they did," His ears bent downwards, his face forming a frown. "Great Jedi you will be, if use this gift for the light you do. Wished to use this to their advantage, the Sith did." It was all true, and it felt as if a grand weight had been lifted from his chest. He'd always known that his talents in the Force were strong, but Obi-Wan had shown him that arrogance and acceptance were two very different things. He could accept his gift, and use it to his advantage; Or he could exploit it, as the darkside had tried, and use it for evil. "Smart man, Obi-Wan is. Taught you well, he has." 

Anakin's eyes lit up and the mention of his Master. "Yes, but I still have much to learn, Master Yoda."

"Then in the right place you are, hmm?" Yoda teased, rapping him lightly on the knee with his stick. "Come, meet your guests we must."

//_Padmé...I'm on my way.._// 

//_You better be, I missed you, Ani._// 

Standing up, Anakin straightened his tunics and smiled. "Shall we?" 

**...  
Part Eighteen  
...**

_'You say you don't want it, this circus that we're in, but you don't...don't really mean it...' _

... 

Padmé smiled at the sight of Anakin nearly running to greet her. Sabé, at her right, couldn't hold back her giggles. "I think he missed you." She commented, gathering up her small bag and walking down the ramp. Padmé laughed, shaking her head. "You think? I don't know..." Eirtaé followed, and their small group was complete. It had been debated as to whether or not Sabé should go, but with recent events as volitale as they were, Padmé did not want to take any chances. She may need to step out as the Queen, and she would need her bodyguard. Plus, she didn't think that Sabé would mind seeing Obi-Wan again. //_Now to find Taé a nice, single Jedi..._// The silly smile was still upon her lips as Anakin gathered her into his arms and captured them as his own. 

The hangar seemed to melt away, spinning into a star of white and silver, as the kiss went on. It was, by far, their most intimate expression yet; Fueled by thirty days worth of imagined kisses and mental communication. Yes, having Anakin inside her mind was quite wonderful sometimes. She didn't have to find the right words all the time, if the emotion was there for him to feel. //_Air would be welcome, love._// Breaking apart, she kissed him quickly on the tip of his nose. "Missed me?" 

Anakin, in response, groaned and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. "Immensely." Allowing herself to be held inside the safe embrace, she sighed at the word spoken so softly into her ear. 

"How are you, Ani? Really." 

"Honestly, I'm doing as well as can be expected. Obi-Wan's fully recovered, and there hasn't been another attack since," He reluctantly let her go, pushing a stray piece of hair back in place. "How are *you* doing, really?" 

She slapped his chest playfully, "Bored by endless political chatter and meaningless conversations, mostly. I've met with Chancellor Antillies, but other than that..missing you has taken up most of my time..." 

"Hmm, meeting with the Chancellor, huh? You must be someone important, to pull ***that*** off-" 

"Ha ha. You'll be getting your own chance soon enough, smarty. You're escorting me to the Chancellor's Gala in two weeks." Smiling sweetly, she handed him her bags and walked off with her handmaidens. Anakin, too happy to give a darn *what* she'd just said, kept pace after them. So, a Gala was coming up...interesting. He knew that Padmé had asked him to attend for personal reasons, but he knew that he would have gone nonetheless. Something about this Gala struck a chord with him. Would this be Palpatine's next chance to extract his revenge on the masses? If so, he was not about to let ANYONE get their hands on the people he loved. He'd fight the biggest army, if he had to. NOBODY was going to take away his Master, or the woman he loved. It was about time the Galaxy accepted this as fact. 

. 

Dropping the bags inside her quarters, he waited until Sabé and Eirtaé were safely inside theirs before turning to Padmé. "So, tell me all about this Gala, Oh Regal One." A loud groan could be heard as she melted into the large, soft mattress. 

Rummaging through her handbag, she handed him the invite. "Here, read it for yourself. I'm surprised that you didn't already now, it's been all over the holonews." 

Anakin rolled his blue eyes, "Well, I don't watch much holonews. Obi-Wan says it rots the brain." Smiling shyly, he turned his eyes to the datapad once again. 

"Rots the brain, huh? Is he speaking from experience?" She winked, a signal to Anakin that she, too, felt Obi-Wan's presence outside the door. "He is getting older, maybe it's just old age?" 

Clearing his throat, he went along. "Maybe it's something I don't understand yet. You're not far from Obi-Wan's age, right-OW!" 

Having beaned him on the head with her handbag, she got up to let Obi-Wan in. "Your Padawan has no respect for his elders!" She teased, in her most serious voice.

The older Jedi greeted Padmé with a hug as well. Albeit, a more platonic hug. "It's nice to have you back, Padmé. We've both missed you," Obi-Wan told her, pulling away from the hug. "Did you arrive alone?" 

Regarding him with a smug smile, she had to laugh. "Don't worry, Sabé's here as well. Your only duty to the both of us will be finding Eirtaé a nice Jedi to take to the Chancellor's Gala." Obi-Wan bowed his head. 

"Sometimes having a bond with the two of you proves to be more trouble than it's worth." He quipped, alluding to the fact that he was practically broadcasting his thoughts along their bond. 

"Ah, you know you love us, Master. Besides, we wouldn't have it any other way." Anakin became aware of his Master's affection for Sabé shortly after the handmaiden's release from the healers. It surprised him at first, it seemed Obi-Wan was aiming for Eirtaé. However, it was the mild-mannered Sabé that captured his attentions. 

//_About time too, Master. You're far too uptight_.// 

Obi -Wan chuckled. "Yes, I could say the same for you, Anakin." 

//_Touché, Master_.// 

"Actually, the reason I'm here is to invite you and your..handmaidens to dinner."

"Dinner? You mean, outside the Temple dinner? Real food?" Anakin questioned, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. He hadn't been outside the Temple since...well, since. Since the dark time. Dinner out would be a real treat, for all of them. 

"Yes, Padawan. I thought it would be a nice break for you, and for Padmé, of course," He paused, thinking of Eirtaé. "I can, of course, mention to Padawan Niccos that the pretty girl he saw around the Temple last month has returned..." 

Anakin chuckled. "Niccos...yeah, he was taken with Eirtaé, if you want to know the truth. I couldn't get him to shut up for five minutes." That much was true, his friend had grilled him on ***every*** small detail concerning the handmaiden. Seems finding a date for said handmaiden was not going to be a problem. 

"I'll go talk to Niccos, you get ready." He pointed at Padmé, who mock-saluted him. 

"Yes, Sir. Now, go...I have to ***get ready***." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan departed then, and she was instantly accosted by two very giggly handmaidens. "Dinner? They're taking us to ***DINNER***?" Sabé squeaked, nearly falling all over herself. "What am I going to wear? Surely not...this?" 

//_I will not strangle them...I will not strangle them._// "Oh, ye of little faith. Here, I've brought enough to clothe a small army. Take your pick." Leaving the two of them to fight it out, she grabbed her choice and made her way to the 'fresher. Dinner...with the Jedi...out on the town. Yep, she was going to have fun tonight. 

...

_ 'Some enchanted evening..' _

... 

"Silver, definitely silver."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be painted like a street walker!"

"Too late for that, Im afraid." 

A snort. "Speak for yourself!" 

"I was." 

Padmé smiled, watching as Sabé and Eirtaé primped before the mirror. Usually relegated to handmaiden attire, they looked upon tonight as a chance to let loose a bit. Well, more than a bit, actually. //_You're no better!_// With a wicked smile, she twirled before the mirror in her room. //_Not bad._// Shedding her usual gowns and robes, she opted for a more casual look. Low-slung black pants with a red, snug shirt. Her reflection, standing before her, resembled not the Queen who she had become, but the woman as well. She wondered what the Jedi would be wearing. Did they have anything other than those beige tunics? Although, when she thought about it, Anakin could wear a feed-bag and still look handsome.

//_Handsome?_// 

She smiled at the sudden intrusion. //_Yes, handsome. What would you prefer?_// 

//_Hotter than the twin suns? Beyond gourgeous?_// 

Touching up her lipstick, she rolled her eyes. //_A victim of teenage hormons, perhaps?_//

//_I'm wounded. Actually, I'm only entering my sexual peak..._// 

She wasn't sure why, //_Right_//, but the thought of making love to Anakin made her catch her breath. He was...he was so many things. Sweet, sexy, brooding...dangerous. Dangerous most of all, she mused. //_He's only turned seventeen!_// She kept those thoughts shielded from Anakin's prying mind. 

"Well, Your Highness," Sabe said, breaking her from her reverie. "Are we about ready?" 

Padmé turned around, taking in the sight of her two best friends. "Quite. And I thought I told you to QUIT calling me that!" Grabbing her handbag, she led them towards the door. .

..

"Your 'sexual peak', Padawan?" 

Anakin froze, searching for a reply. About as often as he remembered his bond with Padmé...he forgot that Obi-Wan was privy as well. //_Sith!_// 

"It was a joke, Master." He lied, lamely. 

Obi-Wan wasn't having it. "Before you dig yourself in deeper, I want to tell you one thing. Don't rush into this, Padawan. You have all the time in the world for sex-"

"Master, please," Anakin replied, blushing. "I've..uh...already had sex. With Xari." 

Regarding him with a frown, Obi-Wan scratched the beard along his chin. "I see. Well, I can see this conversation is pointless then," This was not exactly good news, in Obi-Wan eyes. Although he should have expected this; Anakin was chased after inside the Temple by nearly everyone. Perhaps settling in with Padmé wasn't such a bad idea. "Just..be careful. You're both still recovering." 

Anakin nodded. He didn't ***really*** intend on bedding Padmé anytime soon. That's not to say that he hadn't thought about it. 

A lot. 

He was content now to simply kiss her and make her laugh. He appreciated Obi-Wan's concern, above all. "Thank you, Master. I will." 

Walking over to the mirror, Obi-Wan studied his reflection. He'd suggested that they leave the Temple tonight dressed as Coruscantian citizens. Not as Jedi; Although they would take their lightsabers. He figured that the women would do the same. No, he *hoped* they would. The chance to see Sabé dressed in something more..revealing was something he could get used to. 

"Ahem. Now who's the one with the overactive sex drive, Master?" Anakin teased, punching him lightly on the arm. 

"Qui-Gon always said I would end up with one just like me," He mused, laughing it off. "He must have had you in mind." 

Anakin smirked, clipping his lightsaber to his trousers. "Nah, I blame the Force."

"Alright, are we about ready? Niccos is meeting us at the landing platform." Happy to be spending a night out with Padmé, Anakin nodded and followed his Master out the door. Coruscant, here they come! 

**...  
Part Nineteen  
...**

Pulsing lights bounced off the shimmer of Padmé's makeup, as Anakin watched her dance. The pair had already made quite a spectacle of themselves on the dancefloor, and she was now dancing with Obi-Wan. Dinner, a thoroughly enjoyable event that lasted two standard, had been eaten in a relatively subdued atmosphere. It left them longing for a change of scenery; maybe something less..reserved. So, here they were in the middle of a Coruscant disco. //_Not where I would have chosed, but hey!_// He even, much to the delight of his Master, refused the temptations of liquor. It hadn't taken much thought there, he mused. The last thing he wanted was to feel out of control inside his own body. His very few experiences with alcohol had been just that. The cool muja juice he'd been drinking helped keep his eye on Padmé, who ***hadn't*** decided to drink juice. Laughing and smiling, she was attracting more than a few admirers. Luckily he knew that his Master would never allow anything to hurt her. 

Though not dressed as a Jedi, Obi-Wan radiated it through his bones. With every breath he took, Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master. Anakin only hoped to be that great one day. 

//_We should be getting back soon, Padawan.._// 

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled. //_I've been ready to leave for an hour, Master._// He saw his Master's grin and returned it. 

//_Have you any idea where Niccos and Eirtae have gone of to?_//

Hmm, they had just been here. Hadn't they? Although, when he thought about it, he'd been fighting off boredom with meditation -of all things- and a wild Bantha could've sat beside him. //_You might ask the one in your arms, she dissapeared with the other two on a group-retreat to the ladies 'fresher a little while past_.// He liked Niccos well enough, but the guy was a little..slow. For a Knight, anyway. Conversation with Niccos was sometimes painful. Eirtae, too blinded by the Knight's smile and charm, melted like warm butter. //_She'll find out for herself, eventually.._// 

Obi-Wan had always worried about his lack of close friends. It hadn't really bothered him much. He had a close group, about ten altogether, that he'd known since arriving here from Naboo. They were the ones who'd stuck by him when jealousy and prejudice had kept the others away. With a deep sigh, he thought about one person who may not be within that circle anymore. Xari. He hadn't heard from her in a while, and wondered if she was alright. There had been no way to prevent that heartbreak; this he knew. Had things been different, had Padme not come back into his life, then maybe. In another time, perhaps Xari would have been the one to save him from himself. But the Force had other plans. Namely, the tipsy brunette making her way back to the table. 

"Annnnni, why do we have to go?" She pouted, lifting her hair from her neck, in an effort to cool off.

//_She's cut-off, Master._//

//_Gee, Padawan. You think?_// 

"It's nearly two in the morning, that's why. Now, do you have any idea where Eirtae, Sabe and Niccos are?" 

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she nodded. "Yeah, Tae mentioned something about...um, Niccos offering to show her his lightsaber? I think?" She broke off then, looking rather confused. It took ALL of the Jedi restraint Anakin and Obi-Wan possessed to not laugh uncontrolably. The 'lightsaber' line was well-known throughout the Temple as the wrost line ever. Yet, unsuspecting non-Jedi like Eirtae feel prey to it all too often. He idly wondered what kind of beating Niccos would recieve from the well-trained handmaiden.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid she's in for more than a simple weapons lesson." He joked. Padme smiled, not caring in the least. 

"That's nice, now can we go? I'm getting tired, Annni." She slithered into his lap, and he had to use the Force to maintain control. THIS was not what they needed right now. Especially with her drunk. Was he the only sober soul here? //In control is good. You might have to deal with stuff like this, and a clear head will be your best guide.// He agreed with his Master's words, as they came rushing back to him. //_So_,// he thought, //_let's find Mr. Lightsaber-pants and get the hell out of here_.// 

**...  
Part Twenty  
...**

Reaching out with the Force, Obi-Wan tried to make contact with Niccos. He could barely sense the other mans Force signature, and it would do no good looking for the girls this way. //_Sith! This is all we need now_.// Anakin was...carrying Padmé in his arms. She herself having passed out cold. Something was wrong there as well, he just couldn't pinpoint it yet. Padmé wasn't..well, she wasn't the type to get flat-out drunk, that's what. He could tell this by the rate in which she became intoxicated to begin with. Two drinks; Two Muja Cocktails to be exact. It would take a gallon to get anyone even tipsy. //_Well_,// he mused, //_anyone in the Temple, that is._// Was it her way of dealing with the events that occured over the past three months? He often wondered how those without Force sense managed to deal with painful emotions. 

Being a Jedi, one was taught to release these feelings into the Force; That the Force was big enough to handle it. Somehow, he think Padmé was strong enough to handle this all on her own. He would have to do the Masterly thing and have a talk with her. //_Padmé?_// 

Re-opening their bond, he felt her dim presence on the other end. //_Wha?_// 

She mumbled, burrowing closer to Anakin. //_Are you quite all right?_//

//_Yeah. Gonna be sick..._// Obi-Wan sent his Padawan that image, and Anakin was able to avoid being covered in...whatever the sith that was. Awake now and shaking, Padmé rested her head against Anakin's shoulder. "I only ordered a fruit drink, what was in that stuff?" Leaning down, Obi-Wan brushed the hair from her eyes. "Muja juice and Coruscant Vodka. Usually not strong enough to have this kind of effect, since they water it down quite extensively." He explained. She blinked, her cheeks growing red with embarrasment. "I'm sorry. I don't ususally go around making a fool of myself like that." Anakin, snaking an arm around her waist, once again held her inside his arms. 

"There will be time for apologies later," He said. "Right now we need to find Sabé and Eirtaé." And well, Niccos, he supposed. At this point, he cared very little about him, and worried more about the girls. He felt Padmé stiffen, and looked up. "What?" 

"What do you mean find them? Where are they?" She nearly screamed. "I was just with them in the ladies 'fresher and...oh," 

"Oh?" Obi-Wan and Anakin chorused.

"Yeah, Sabé said she wasn't feeling very well and that she was taking the next taxi back to the Temple," She explained, remembering their conversation. "Eirtaé though? I think...she said something about a lightsaber? Why didn't you guys tell me this sooner?" 

Anakin chuckled. "We did, you lush! You confirmed that Eirtaé was off with Niccos somewhere, but you left out the part about Sabé. It wasn't very smart of her to be out alone at this time of night-"

"She's a trained bodyguard, Anakin," Padmé rebuffed him, struggling to get down on her own feet. "Certainly she can make it ten minutes in a taxi by herself." She tried to control the biting tone in her voice, but the headache creeping up under her eyes was particulary sithly. 

Standing her upright, Anakin took a step back. "How can you say that? With all that's happened here, you know better than to assume anything-" 

"It's not an assumption," She replied, coldly. "Sabé can defend herself, this I know." //_The nerve of them, thinking that we're helpless..._// 

Obi-Wan walked over to them, placing a hand on her arm. "We don't think you're helpless, Padmé. We're simply being cautious. Whatever's out there, whatever it was that tried to get Anakin, is stronger than even my defenses," He explained, not hiding the sadness in his voice. He opened up his end of the bond, showing her the truth behind his words. She visibly sagged. "Well why won't they just leave us alone? I'm not...a Jedi, neither is Sabé! Why do they care about us?" She knew the answer even before the words left her lips. 

"We care about you, deeply. Our care is a weakness here." Obi-Wan whispered, sending her calm waves across their bond. She shook her head, crystal tears forming in her eyes. "Enough arguing, we have to find them. Can't you...I don't know, call for backup or something?" Both Master and Padawan looked conflicted. If they contacted the Temple, Yoda and Mace would find out that they'd effectively lost two young women in downtown Coruscant. //_We may as well_,// Anakin mumbled. //_Chances are Yoda knows by now already._// 

//_True enough, Padawan._// Producing his comlink, Obi-Wan connected to the Temple. "Yes, this is Master Kenobi. My Padawan and I are in need of some assistance..." 

**...  
Part Twenty One  
...**

With some help from the Force, Obi-Wan was able to pick up the faint signal coming from the air-taxi sent out with help. Two Knights, were now on their way to assist. It was slightly embarrassing, Obi-Wan thought; He was a Jedi Master and he couldn't do one simple task. Then again, maybe it wasn't so simple. Either Niccos was shielding from them, or..//_I don't want to think of the or_.// 

Anakin was sitting, with Padmé on his lap, awaiting direction from him. He looked so young sometimes, so much like the tattered little boy he'd first met. //_Wait.._// Shaking his head, Obi-Wan grabbed at his temples.

"Sith! Anakin...." A paralyzing darkness was trying to take hold. //_Trying to take hold of my mind_.// He could feel it near, it was...it was...Oh Force! Finding herself suddenly tossed aside, Padmé yelped as Anakin went to assist his Master. 

"Master! What is it? Talk to me!" Anakin exclaimed, clutching Obi-Wan's hand.

//_Pain...I'm losing my focus. Pain...Eirtaé...Niccos.._// Obi-Wan's vision swam before him, blurring the edges, and twisting reality. "Anakin...Padawan," He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Run!" Wasting no time, Anakin grabbed Padmé, hoisting her once more into his arms. With Force-enhanced speed, the two Jedi ran through the curious crowd of onlookers. The malevolent presence Obi-Wan had felt was still there, but further back now. Not so intense, yet still too close for his taste. He could feel the fear and confusion radiating from Padmé, entertwined with the keen Force-sense of his apprentice. . 

..

Padmé, feeling no better than a tattered toy, held onto Anakin for dear life. She didn't know what it was that made Obi-Wan decide to run, but it must be pretty awful to make a Jedi Master run. Her bond to the two men sparkled around her, enclosing her inside it's safety. At least, she thought miserably, I don't need to worry about myself. //_It's my friends I'm worried about_..// How any of them -her especially- had been so blind, she would never know. Palpatine! Of all people! And now, after not getting his way, he was hunting them down like animals. With her head buried in Anakin's robe, it really didn't seem like they were moving all that fast. Yet, once she opened her eyes, she felt her breath pulled free from her lungs. They were but a blur, she could only make out the brown and tan blur of Obi-Wan ahead of them. //_Force help us_.// . 

..

Now on the outskirts of Temple Plaza, Obi-Wan harnessed the Force around him, and signalled to Anakin that it was time to slow down. His Padawan, used to such tactics, barely huffed a breath as he stopped. Anakin's fine command of the Force, both inside and around him, never ceased to amaze Obi-Wan. "Was it him?" Anakin asked, his face contorted into a mask of disgust. //_Who else could it have been?_// 

"We need to get transportation back to the Temple, Anakin. Immediately." 

Nodding, Anakin understood. There was much he wanted to say, but... "BUT NOTHING! I know you're keeping something from me!" Padmé yelled, her hands on her hips. Despite the severity of the situation, Anakin felt a small smile forming. So used to her presence in his mind, he often forgot she was even there. "Padmé, please. Calm down-" 

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" She was shaking now, hugging her arms around her petite form. "If that bastard has Eirtaé, you must tell me!" 

Obi-Wan reached for Anakin's robe, pulling him back. Shielding now, he reached along their training bond. //I cannot be sure of the images I received, Padawan. We must not give up on Eirtae and Niccos.//

//_What...did you see?_// Quickly, Obi-Wan passed the images along to Anakin. He didn't miss the shudder when the impromptu slide show ran its course. //_I don't think that was Eirtaé, Master. She was too young._// The entire internal conversation lasted but seconds. 

Enough to get Padmé's feathers ruffled once more. "What was that back there, Obi-Wan?" 

The Jedi Master shrugged. "I don't know, Padmé. And that is the honest truth. I sensed someone, something, but it was not Eirtaé." 

With tears welled up in her eyes, Padmé rested on the cold wall behind her. "Why did she go off on her own? I should've stopped her...I just couldn't. Those drinks were so strong-"

"Who bought those drinks for you, Padmé?" Anakin asked, feeling a chill rush up his spine.

//**_NO..._**//

"Anakin, it was Niccos. He said they were weak, that I would be okay!" She wiped at her eyes, "It is my fault! I should have known beter!"

"No, Padmé, it's not your fault," Obi-Wan soothed. "Come, we need to get back to the Temple." 

**  
...**

It was dark. Dark and smelling of urban city life. Alleys, dripping with Force-knows what. Boarded up shacks, havens for the criminal kind. Pleasure houses, selling the lives of the young men and women inside. Still, Obi-Wan, Padme and Anakin continued. It was told that Jedi never felt fear. Which, for all intents and purposes, was not true. Feeling fear is one thing, letting it control you was quite another. Right now, Anakin was afraid. Afraid for Padme, for Eirtae and Sabe. For Obi-Wan. The fear he felt for himself came last, but was still a nagging presence. Master Yoda would tell him that fear leads to anger...yes, but only if you surrender to it. Obi-Wan was leading them now. Using his skills in the Force, and relying on years spent exploring Coruscant, his Master was certain they were on their way back to the Temple. 

Anakin wasn't so sure.

Already, it seemed that they'd past the same seedy buildings before...but it could just be a trick of the mind. If something evil was chasing them, mind trick were a common tactic. Silent beside him, Padme walked with focused eyes. //_She shouldn't be here. This is filth.._// At any rate, it wasn't proper for a planetary ruler to be slumming in the bowels of Coruscant. He felt nothing, however, but determination and confusion along their bond. It was disconcerting sometimes, being bonded to another. Having to shield certain things, feelings. Not that he minded. He had gotten past the fact that he was merely 17, and still very much a teenager. She was a woman, a beautiful woman five years his elder. What could she see in him? All arms and legs, with a voice that just decided to pitch lower than that of his Master's? She had risked her life for his, accepting the harsh, awful behavior that he had given her those early days. //_Damn the darkside to the lowest hells.._//

//**_No...the darkside is power, young one..._**// 

Stopping short, Anakin held a hand up to his head. "Master? Was that...?" //_No, Obi-Wan would **never** say that.._// 

Obi-Wan, having picked up on his Padawan's fear, caught the young man before he passed out. He'd felt that....prickling on the back of his neck, moments before a bright flash of fear radiated from the boy. Padme helped ease him to the cool ground below them. "Anakin....Padawan. What it is?" He whispered. 

//_Master? I can't...it hurts....protect her.._// Anakin remained lifeless, whislt the damn darkside played with his mind. Within every fiber of Obi-wan's being, he longed to scream out, to fight back. 

But that's what the darkness wanted.

It wished for them to play its wicked game. "Not in this lifetime." He said, loud and clear. Padme wiped away a tear, nearly delrious with worry and anxiety by now. He needed to get her out of her..and now. 

It was dark.... 

**...  
Part Twenty Two  
...**

_'And I still believe that I cannot be saved...' _

...

//**_Weakness will not be tolerated, my young apprentcice.._**// 

//_I'm NOT your apprentice, you crazy old man!_// 

//**_Good! Good, feel the hatred-_**// 

//_No, I don't need your hatred. I have the Force. I have a Master who loves me._// 

//**_Your Master doesn't realize how weak he truly is, Skywalker._**//

"Get out of my head!" Anakin screamed, out loud that time. Blinking once, he took in his surroundings. "Master, please. Make him stop!" Leaping to his feet, Anakin took off in a Force-enhanced run. 

Giving little consideration to politeness, Obi-Wan grabbed Padme into his arms and took off after. . 

..

//**_You cannot run from your destiny, Skywalker._**// 

Standing alone in the bowels of an abandoned factory, Anakin covered his ears, in a futile attempt at drowning out the sound. That voice, the one who'd haunted his mind while he was imprisoned. Reaching out into the Force, he felt his bond with Padme weakening. //_Padme, no. I need you, please hold on!_// 

//.....//

"What do you want from me?" He screamed, immersing himself in the Force. Then, standing before him, was the face from his nightmares. "*Chancelor* Palpatine, funny meeting you here. Oh, wait...that's right, you're not Chancellor anymore. Pity." 

The icy venom in his voice only made the Sith laugh. "You will call me Master, or Lord Sidious, boy." 

Anakin's only response was a loud snort. Shaking his head, he had to laugh. "You just don't get it, do you?" He walked over towards the door, sensing Obi-Wan's approach. "I am ***never*** going to be your apprentice. You're not going to win this time!" 

Palpatine's thin lips curled into a snarl. "I am more powerful than you can imagine, boy. If you only understood the power of the darkside." Lifting his hand, he sent forth tendrils of purple-hued lightning. 

Only to have it deflected back towards him from the pale-blue blade of Anakin's lightsaber.

Not expecting this, the Sith fell back, trying to block -and absorb- most of the toxic sparks. Much to his utter disbelief, the Jedi was not harmed at all. "Most impressive." Anakin, lightsaber ready, stood then, accompanied by his Master and the two Jedi sent to assist them. The wind picked up outside, racing through the dusty remnant of a buliding. Palpatine, seemingly glowing from the imapct, insitinctively backed up. "I can kill you all, I'm afraid."

"You should be afraid!" Padme screamed, now too shattered mentally to care. Five pairs of eyes faced her then, as she stood holding a blaster. "You've been poisoning our minds!" She aimed and fired two shots at the rogue ex-chancellor. 

"Padme, no!" Anakin dove in front of her, but was only able to block one of the deflected shots. From his postition on the floor, Anakin coud only watch as his Master and the other Jedi advanced on Palpatine. It was the only thing he remembered before falling unconscious. . 

As the living Force oozed from the Sith's carcass, Obi-Wan raced over to Anakin's side. Padme lie beneath him, nearly turning blue from lack of oxygen. "We need to get them to the healers, now!" He screamed. Reaching out his hand, he felt first Padme, determining that she was, indeed, still alive. But it wasn't looking good if they remained here any longer. Where was here? The Jedi Master beside him took the unconscious form of Anakin into his arms. 

"We can place them both in a healing trance until we reach the Temple." The man said, reaching out his hand to Obi-Wan. Trance performed, they raced to the transport and headed for the Temple. . 

..

A slew of Jedi healers met them at once, sprinting Anakin and Padme off to emergency care. Obi-Wan raced behind them, ignoring those who thought it best if he waited elsewhere. Once inside the e-care room, he was taken back by the sight of the three unconscious people already inside. Niccos, Sabe and Eirtae. //_Oh, Force..._// He knew, deep inside, that anger and fear were tainting his emotions. He tried to call the Force to him, but then remembered how good it felt to slice the evil of Palpatine in half. //_Just like...before....no...._// "No, I'm not going to lose them like I lost Qui-Gon!" Wrapping his robe around his shoulders, he walked over to Anakin's side. Stripped free of his robes, and left only to his underclothes, he was lowered into a tank of bacta. A tank right beside the one that contained Padme; the more seriously wounded of the two. //_I killed him, and I would do it again._// So lost he was in these feelings, he failed to notice Master Yoda's approach. 

"Confused and frightened you are. Undestand this, I do." The wise Jedi whispered. Obi-Wan nodded, not trusting his voice. "Blinded by a need to protect, yes? The darkside, this is not." "I killed Palpatine in anger, Master. Is that not the darkside?" Yoda blinked, his ears drooping down. "Overcome this, we will, Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan could only nod. 

**...  
Part Twenty Three  
...**

//_Can you teach me how to meditate, Master Obi-Wan, Sir?_// 

Wiping a stray tear from his eyes, Obi-Wan pressed his hand against the smooth glass of his Padawan's bacta tank. //_That day.._// he remembered that day. "That was the first time you reached out to me," He whispered. "I would have shown you the galaxy at that moment, had I been able." There was no response through their bond, just a calm rush of love. It had been two days since the shooting, and Anakin was scheduled to be moved from the bacta in the morning. Padme had been moved into her own room at the healers; All of which were more than a little concerned about the condition of the Queen of Naboo. Tabloid holos had already leaked the story, sending the populace of Naboo into hysterics. At this moment, several high-ranking Naboo officials were busy trying to assure the people that their Queen was, indeed, alive. 

Two days of reliving the moment when the future of so many lives could have been turned upside down. He'd spent the first night with Yoda; allowing himself the opportunity to hear old stories of Qui-Gon's apprenticeship. Yoda was actually a good storyteller, once you got past the syntax. Meditation had helped, allowing him to finally see the situation for what it was: Survival. After talking with the Council, he had even been able to smile at one of Mace's lame jokes. 'Hey, what does it say for the powerful Sith, if one man can kill both Master and Apprentice?' 

Indeed. 

Although he didn't feel the psuedo-victory any longer. The fleeting moment of....of...vengence had overpowered him at first. It had been a red-flag, alerting him that nobody //_even the all-powerful Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master extraordinaire_..// was free from the pull of the darkside. Yoda had shamed him in a way - a way only he knew how. Showing him that giving in to the dark was the easy way out; the cowardly way out. He was no coward. "I promise you, Anakin, I PROMISE," He began, "I will never do that." Tapping his hand one last time against the tank, he walked out of the room. 

...

** 'Do I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met?'**

... 

Anakin was, indeed, moved into a private room the next morning. Obi-Wan had remained at his Padawan's side, going over what Master Yoda had told him. //_Best defense, good offense is._.// After seeing that Anakin was bathed and dressed properly, Obi-Wan had placed him in the same room as Padmé. All he needed was his Padawan trying to get up and find her himself; it was better to just put them together. Padmé was instantly at Anakin's side, talking to him with hushed tones and sweet smiles. It was a healing time for all of them, with some sustaining much worse injuries. Mainly, the three unconscious people in the room opposite this one. Padmé had been distraught, upon seeing her handmaiden's in such a condition. Niccos was faring better, being able to use the Force to empower his healing. Obi-Wan had feared that the woman would not wake up, but they had taken a turn for the better in past hours. Glancing once more at his young charge, he felt himself being pulled gently into sleep. //_Master, you need rest; don't fight it_.//

//_Ani?_//

//_Yes, now get some sleep_.// Against his better judgement, Obi-Wan did just that. . 

..

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." Anakin whispered, taking Padmé's shaking hands inside his own. 

She shook her head. "No, I had to, Ani! I couldn't take it anymore! I...don't have the same skills as you and Obi-Wan. I can't just turn the bad stuff off, ok?" 

Leaning forward, he pulled her into the bed with him. "If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He whispered into her hair, holding her close. She melted against him, releasing the tears that she had held back since awakening. "I'm here, Anakin; We're all here, and...it's gone. The evil is gone, Obi-Wan killed it." She managed, around sobs. 

Anakin was a comforting heat around her, enclosing her inside his safe embrace. Anakin wasn't so sure. What if what they killed wasn't really it? It could be just another Sith, working for the...main Sith, he guessed. //_No, I will think positively_.// He hadn't felt this from the Force, in fact the opposite was true. For once, his grasp on the Force was strong and true. No disturbances anywhere. "I hope you're right, for all our sakes." They remained that way for quite a while that morning. . 

...

//**....**// 

//**Wake up, you miserable girl.**//

//_Yes, Master_.//  
  
//**Sleep is a luxury you cannot afford!**//

//_As you wish._// 

Opening her eyes, the girl that had formerly been known as Jedi Padawan Lira, stepped forward to kneel at her Master's feet. The dappled blue light from outisde the window shone against the blackness of her clothes, she noticed. "What is your wish, my Master?" 

Curling his lips into a sneer, Palaptine reached out with a cold finger. Running it down the girls cheek, he marveled at the intricate patchwork of scars that marred the girls fair complexion. She showed no signs of revulsion, and leaned in towards the touch. "News of my apparent...death..must reach the masses. Confirm these reports as true, my young apprentice." Lira -or Sith apprentice Lira, as it were-, nodded. That was easy enough; those fool Jedi believed everything they heard. "It should be easy enough, Master." She confirmed, head raised high. Having been weaned onto the darkside, Lira had seen everything that was possible with the darkside. Such power! The ability to control her OWN emotions, and not let the Force dictate them. She was in control now. "That's right, my Lira. Feel the darkside running through you, bask in it's power." Palpatine urged. Everything was going too easy, it seemed.

Testing the clone on that fool Skywalker had been almost *too* easy. Pity he could not be turned, but was interesting to see the Jedi Master revel in such anger. Kenobi had, in fact, defeated Darth Maul, and the equally as powerful clone.

Interesting indeed. 

**...   
Part Twenty Four  
...**

The healing gardens, just beyond the Room of Thousand Waterfalls, was where Obi-Wan loved to meditate when he had the chance. Part aviary, part topiary garden, it was the best place to fill onself with the living Force. Today, however, the Jedi Master was having trouble calling on the Force. 

Period. 

Wiping sweat from his brow, he moved through the strenuous motions of the lifeforce kata. One of the first kata's he'd mastered, Obi-Wan was dismayed to discover that the motions weren't as clean, and his frustration was growing. "Sithspawn!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees in the soft, carpet-like grass. It wasn't like him to lose concentration like this! Before he could shield the thought, he heard Anakin's voice in his mind.

//_Master?_// 

With a sigh, Obi-Wan tried to push down his confusing emotions. //_I am fine, Padawan-_// 

//Y_ou are not! I'm on my way_.// 

"The Force had to give me the chosen one as a Padawan." He mumbled, running his hands through the cool, green grass. Several small birds sang nearby, each one a different song. //_Life would be simple, as a bird,_// He mused. //_You're born, you learn to fly, you breed, you die._.// 

"Master, you're losing it." 

Obi-Wan smiled at the dull, monotone voice of his Padawan. "Oh, I've not had it for quite some time now, Anakin." Patting the grass beside him, he took comfort in Anakin's strong presence in the Force. 

His Padawan was never one for small talk. "What's bothering you, Master?" 

Sensing the unease in Anakin's voice, he shook his head. "I woke up today, unable to fully call on the Force." He whispered, almost afraid to admit it out loud. 

Anakin considered this for a moment. "We need to see Master Yoda then. He'll know what to do-" 

"No! Absolutely not!" Obi-Wan snapped, surprising both Anakin and himself. "I...we can handle this!" 

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Anakin shot back, getting to his feet. "Master, in case you haven't noticed, you've been the one strong, certain presence in my life since...since longer than I can remember. I won't let something this important be glossed over like-" 

"I am NOT 'glossing over' it, I-" 

"Would you please stop interrupting me? Thank you! Master, either you tell Master Yoda, or I will!" The Padawan declared, matter-of-factly. On his feet now as well, Obi-Wan was surprised to feel...relieved. Had this been what he wanted the whole time? Someone to help *him*? Naturally self-reliant, it was often difficult for him to ask for help. Lowering his head, he nodded his consent. "Anakin?" 

"Yes, Master?" 

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied, wrapping an arm around his Padawan. Together they walked out of the healing gardens; Obi-Wan, for one, feeling quite healed. 

...

Looking out the transparisteel before her, Padme thought of the two women sitting behind her. Sabe and Eirtae, two friends sworn to protect her. Two people who had gone through more in their young lives than most people she knew. //_Well_,// she mused, //_with the exception of Anakin, that is_.// A transport was on its way from Naboo, sent by her wishes, to take Sabe and Eirtae back home. They had recovered from their injuries, mosty due to the quick-action of the Jedi healers. She was uncertain as to what to do now. 

That was part of her problem. 

She'd spoken with him that morning, and he seemed withdrawn and just...sad. Inexperienced as she was, the only thing she could feel along their bond was a growing concern for Obi-Wan. Anakin hadn't mentioned anything, and she hadn't felt right pushing him for answers. Especially since it was none of her business.. 

//_Anything in my life, is your business,_// 

Feeling a smile grow, despite her sour mood, she replied. //_We should keep some things private, Ani,_//

//_The transort is here..._//

//_I'm not leaving you-_// 

//_I want you out of danger, Padme_,// 

"You can't tell me what to do," She said the last aloud, sensing his entrance into the room. That, was the other part of her problem; Anakin wanted her to leave. Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly right. He wished for her to be safe, and thought the best way they could achieve that was for her to go back to Naboo. 

A deep sigh behind her, followed by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Things are going to get worse here, before they get better, you realize?" Anakin whispered, tickling the hair on her neck. She shivered, and not only because of the effect he had on her. The past month, since fighting with the Sith, they had lived in a state between peace and terror. "Will you allow me to make my own decisions? I've told you that I can take care of myself-" Anakin responded by kissing her; a technique that had usually worked. Not today. Pushing him back, she shook her head. He was growing irritated, that much she knew. The most obvious sign was the fact that he was banging his head against the window. "Anakin, please!" 

Turning again to face her, he took her hands inside his own. "I see there's no convincing you?" She nodded. "I promise to leave, should circumstances warrant it." Further comments were cutoff by the entrance of Obi-Wan. 

//_We need to talk, you two_.//

... 

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Lira smiled. Well, it wasn't so much a smile as it was a snarl. 

//_Damn fool Jedi..._// 

Smooting out the pristine, Jedi tunics that she'd been given, she thought again to her Master's plans for her. It was simple really. Go back to them; The Jedi. Act the mourning Padawan...rely on her Master's powerful shielding...and await orders. Clipping the blood-red bladed lightsaber to her belt, she pulled up her hood. 

//_Damn Jedi fools..._// 

...

The glittering, majestic spires of the Jedi Temple came into focus, and Lira - for once - felt nothing but contempt at the sight. Adjusting her tunics, she fought to control the sneer that was struggling to get out. How could she have been blind enough to think that Jedi had any real power? All her life, thirteen years, had been spent becoming brainwashed by those peace-loving trouble makers. Had she not been on a public transport, she would have spit. Finally, as the air-taxi landed in Temple plaza, she gathered her robe around her, and stepped off. The sneer she'd longed to reveal slid across her lips; she was home. 

.. 

Jumping to deflect the blue blade of his apprentice, Obi-Wan stuggled to maintain his hold on the Force. So distracted was he, that he crashed into the padded training room wall. Dizzily, he opened his eyes to a blanket of black spots. They danced before his eyes, until the concerned blue eyes of Anakin broke the monotony. He tried to sit up, but felt himself gently, yet firmly, pushed down. 

"Master?" 

He thought he might have nodded, but couldn't be sure. "Anakin...I think I need-" Words failed him, and he opened the link to his Padawan's mind. //_Healers..._// Anakin was on his feet in an instant, running to the comlink and pressing the emergency button. Obi-Wan couldn't recall a time in his life when he'd felt so...odd. //_Well,_// he mused, //_perhaps when I was an initiate?_// His grasp on the Force was so...weak, so untrained, almost. Qui-Gon would tell him to meditate on the matter, which he would have done, if he'd been able. 

Master Yoda had been concerned, and decided to keep a keen eye on Obi-Wan from now on. There was little anyone could do for him, it seemed. There was no medical reason why his Force-sensitivity was nearly non-existant. No clues. That, he guessed, was what scared him the most. He was trying to be brave and together for Anakin, who was still recovering himself. What good a Jedi Master would he be, if he wasn't able to use the Force? Anakin would be forced to find another Master and- 

//_Master! Please, I would never leave you_.// 

He smiled inside. //_You are too kind to me, Anakin. I'm afraid that you might not have a choice-_// Obi-Wan could sense Anakin's troubled mind. Fear and concern swam across their bond, mixed with a healthy does of determination. 

//Y_ou never gave up on me, yet you expect me to leave you now?_//

He sighed, spotting Brynna and Tianna rush inside the training room towards him. //_Later, Anakin._//

.. 

Getting inside the Temple was easier than it should have been, Lira mused. Now walking through the halls, she felt the connection she had with her Master pulse and wind its way through her mind. 

//_Master?_//

//**_Good, good. Make your way to the Council, my apprentice._**//

//_Yes, Master_.// 

Focusing her mind, she was able to weave through the hallways and find her way to the Council Pavillion. For a brief moment, she felt real fear. What if they were not so easily fooled? She would be arrested, worse- put to death! A sharp pain inside her mind cleared away the doubt.

//**_Fool, girl! Do as I tell you, and you will succeed._**// 

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the doors. They opened automatically, and she stepped in. There was a young, Mon Callamarian Knigh minding the desk, and she smoothly talked her way inside the Council Chambers.

//_Yes, the darkside has it powers._// 

Feeling Palpatine cloak these thoughts, and wrap her mind inside his own, her confidence shot up two-fold. The first familar face she spotted was Master Windu, who looked irrirtated at the intrusion. "Master Windu, members of the Jedi Council." She said, formally. They nodded to her, eager to hear what she had to say. Slowly, knowing that this would have quite an effect, she lowered her hood. With her scared face, rippled and white in most places. and little to no hair on her head, she was not a pretty sight. For an instant, she thought she saw astonishment in Master Yoda's eyes, but it passed too quickly to catch. From her right, she heard Master Billaba whisper her name. "Lira?" 

She smiled to herself; It had begun. 

...

To Be Continued.... :)

   [1]: mailto:anakinsangel@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.irresistableforces.net/



	2. Beginning of the end

P { pont-size: 10pt; pont-family: Verdana, Tahoma, sans-serif; text-transform: none; text-decoration: none; margin-top: 0%; } 

A Thousand Rainy Days: Part 2  
By: Anakin's Angel   
Email: [anakinsangel@aol.com][1]  
Website: [No Ordinary Love][2]

Rated: PG13, for some violent images  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, etc. DO NOT belong to me.   
Title of story taken from the song "Every little thing she does is magic" by the Police.   
  
Summary: Abducted on a mission, Anakin is held against his will by a Sith hell-bent on turning him to the darkside. Finally found by his Master, Anakin is brought back to the Temple for healing. Will his friends be able to save his soul?

Warm, bright sunlight dappled through the leaves as Sabe and Padme enjoyed the remains of their lunch. The light garden was such a calm refuge in a place such as Coruscant, and the two friends often found themselves spending a lot of time there. They rarely spoke though, today. Obi-Wan was still in the infirmary, recovering from fatigue and loss of Force-sensitivity. Brynna had explained to them that it was akin to suddenly losing one's sight. Sabe shuddered; She couldn't even begin to imagine such a thing. Tianna said we could stop in and see them when we're through. She said, gathering up her napkin.  
  
Padmé nodded, absently.   
  
A strong blast of air tumbled their glasses onto the grass, carrying with it, the sweet scent of the Niyas flowers planted nearby. We should go relieve him then. I can sit with Obi-Wan for a bit, and you should try to get Anakin to eat something, She watched as the Queen tore a blade of grass into pieces, looking very distracted. It wasn't like her at all. Are you okay, Pad?  
  
As if snapping out of the trance, Padme got to her feet. Oh, I'm just worried, that's all. I think I will try and get Ani to take a walk or something. Great thinking, Sabe. And with that, she turned around and walked away.   
  
Not liking this one bit, Sabe shook her head and followed. What else could she do?  
  
..   
  
Anakin paced around the large infirmary, trying his best to ignore the nagging feeling in his mind that had begun that morning. Meditation hadn't worked, but he hadn't really expected it to at this point. Not with Obi-Wan lying so sick in the bed like that. Masters Yoda and Windu had been in off and on, both scratching their heads as to what the problem could be. Well, they had been discreet about their concern, but Anakin wasn't called the chosen one' for nothing. He'd been able to read them like a book.   
  
His other worry was Padmé.   
  
She'd been distant since Obi-Wan had been brought in. _Distantshe's been positively absent!_ A small part of him was a bit angry at this; She knew that his Master needed him. How could she expect him to spend as much time with her as before? It just wasn't possible.  
  
Tianna stepped in then, followed closely by Padmé and Sabé. _At least she's here.._ He stopped his pacing, walking across the room to give her a hug. Hey, you.   
  
She replied, offering no more.   
  
Stretching along their bond, Anakin found it curiously closed off. A quick flash of her brown eyes spoke volumes.  
  
_Fine, I can take a not-so-discreet hint just like the next guy_. Did you guys have a nice lunch? He asked, plastering a faux smile onto his face.   
  
Padme stiffened, pulling away from Anakin completely. What, are you spying on our every move now? She snapped, crossing her arms defiantly.   
  
What? No, Tianna told me, He gently tugged her closer again. Well, he tried to. Where is this coming from-   
  
Looking intensely towards Obi-Wan and Sabe, she shook her head. Can we take a walk? Sabé will stay with him for a little while.  
  
Anakin had to admit he was curious, but to leave Obi-Wan?_ No, I have to find out what's wrong with her_. After you.   
  
Once they were in the hall, her sunny disposition' was gone. I do feel bad for you, Anakin, really I do. But-   
  
He stopped. But you want me to spend more time with you, right? The words came out a lot harsher than he'd intended, but it was what he needed to say right now. My Master is SICK, do you not understand that, Padmé? I can't go on picnics with you, I cannot, no matter how much I want to, spend all day  
  
Spend all day what, exactly? Is there any reason for me to still be here? You're better now, are you not?   
  
Anakin stepped away from her. You're absolutely right. In fact, I don't think I want you here anymore if you're going to act like this. He shook his head, slamming down his end of their bond and walking back towards the infirmary.   
  
..  
  
Standing alone in the hall, Padme felt a horrible chill invade her body. What had Anakin said to her? Yeswhy was she still here?   
  
She couldn't remember.   
  
Her mind spun wildly, the effect almost knocking her to the floor.  
  
_Leave. Run. Now.._   
  
Was that her own voice? It made sense thoughthe idea to leave.   
  
Of course she should leave.  
  
Nodding, she walked purposefully towards her quarters.   
  
**..**  
  
Lira sat, albeit impatiently, as she waited for the Council to discuss her situation. Their initial shock had worn off, so she was working now on borrowed time. Palpatine was strong, yes, but even Master Yoda would detect something the longer she remained here. Varying feelings assaulted her at the moment. She could feel the uncertainty of the Councilthe confused, single-minded determination ofsomeone.   
  
And she felt fear.  
  
//It was pure, unadulterated terror.// She corrected herself.  
  
It felt wonderful, exhilarating. The dark side sang in her veins, and she struggled to contain it.   
  
**_Lira, my young apprentice._**. She was instantly at attention, at that.  
  
_Master._  
  
//_**Leave them. I need you to bring her to me**_.//   
  
Lira closed her eyes, taking in the image of Padme Naberrie. _Easy prey, my Master_.  
  
**..**  
  
Finding a transport that was unoccupied, as well as available tosteal, proved to be vastly more difficult than Padme had expected. Pulling her hood down to cover her face, she padded silently towards a large Jedi transport. The door slid open silently, only to reveal a rather small female Padawan. Padme stepped back, feeling an ice-cold shiver course through her entire being. The girl was scarred, her hair burned, or melted off in places. I'm sorry, I was-   
  
Oh, I know what you were about to do, Your Majesty, Lira sneered, walking down the ship's ramp.   
  
Backing up, Padme thought immediately of Anakin. _Help me, Ani_  
  
Lira laughed humorlessly. Oh, he can't hear you. Now, get up here.   
  
Repeating the mantra in her mind, Padme moved backwards. _Please, Ani. Help mesomeone. Ani, please_. Lira ran forward, her Jedi reflexes catching her pathetic attempt at escape. Padme felt her arm twist behind her, and Anakin's name fell from her lips as the transport door slid closed.   
  
..  
  
Obi-Wan awoke to the pleading, terrified voice of Padme in his mind. Blinking his eyes open, he wondered how this was still even possible. His connection to the Force was so thin, to tenuous, that merely reaching out to his own Padawan took extreme effort. Why was Padme calling out to him? His head was swimming, but he was able to make out the blurry form of Sabe, seated beside him.  
  
"Padme..." He whispered, his throat tight and parched.   
  
The handmaiden smiled. "No, it's Sabe, silly. How are you feeling?" She placed a cool rag on his forehead, before placing a glass of cool, clean water to his dry lips.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, after taking in the water. "No, Padme...where? She's calling for help-"   
  
"Master?" Anakin shouted, bounding in through the door, Tianna in tow. "You're awake?"   
  
Nodding, Obi-Wan motioned for his Padawan to come closer. "Where is Padme, Anakin?"   
  
The boy's blue eyes darkened. "She has decided to return to Naboo. I don't...I don't know where she is."   
  
**_Please...someone! Help me, Anakin!_**  
  
Startled by the strength of Padme's voice, Obi-Wan winced. "Anakin, why is it that you cannot hear her calling to you for help?" He asked, urgently.  
  
"Help? What are you talking about, Master?" Anakin nearly shouted. It took him about a moment to process the words. "Oh Sith! I was...angry with her. I shut down my end of our bond!"  
  
"You did WHAT?" Obi-Wan ground out. "Anakin, take Tianna with you and FIND HER!" He ordered.   
  
Anakin quickly reached out to Padme. Her terror and confusion nearly overwhelmed him. **_Padme! I'm here-_**  
  
_**Anakin! I'm with a girl. She has scars on her face, dressed as a Jedi!**_  
  
"Scars?" He whispered, running through the halls. Tianna glanced at him, but remained silent. It really didn't matter what anyone thought, Padme had needed him, had called out to him...   
  
And because he was too concerned about his ego, he hadn't heard her.   
  
_This is why pride and ego will are never befitting a Jedi, Padawan_.  
  
_Yes, Master_.  
  
...   
  
Padme waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness before she began to explore her surroundings. The ship wasn't moving, or at least not so she could tell. Anakin had assured her that he was doing everything to find her, but how could she help, if she didn't know where she was?   
  
_Where was I going anyway? _  
  
Rubbing her temples, she tried to think back to earlier that day. She could remember...something...sitting in the garden with Sabe?  
  
_Did I really say those things to Anakin? _  
  
She shook her head. It didn't make any sense! And now, because of this, she was the prisoner of a Jedi gone bad.   
  
What does she want with me?   
  
No, she knew the answer to that too. A bone-chilling cold invaded her very being as realization took hold.   
  
The darkness wants Anakin. It will stop at nothing... "Oh, force..." She whispered. Her very being screamed out for Anakin. Of course they wanted Anakin, and with her trapped here...   
  
_**ANAKIN! It's a trap!**_ No response.   
  
In fact, she could feel a small awareness on the other end of their bond, but the presense felt more like Obi-Wan. Bed-riden and weak, there would be little Obi-Wan could do even if she could reach him.   
  
Wiping angry tears from her eyes, she pounded again and again on the sealed door. She wouldn't let this happen, she couldn't let this happen!   
  
There was _no way_ she was letting them get Anakin.   
  
..  
  
Coruscant glittered, even from this distance, but Lira payed it no attention. She gathered the supplies around her and quietly made her way towards the room she was keeping Padme in. The woman was pounding against the door, in a vain attempt to be released.   
  
That was not going to happen.   
  
Lira pulled the darkside around her, reveling it the untamed power of it, and pushed Padme away from the opposite side of the door. The door then slid open, revealing an almost-unconscious Queen of Naboo.   
  
Some Queen, this one.   
  
"You won't win." Padme swore, her voice slurred.   
  
Lira scoffed. "We'll see about that, won't we? Now, why don't you take a little nap?" Producing the hydrospray, she advanced on the other woman.   
  
Backing up, Padme seemed to realize that it was futile. With all the strength she could muster, she called out to Anakin one last time. Lira released the hydrospray, and darkness descended over her like a blanket.   
  
Satisfied that Padme was sufficiently drugged for the moment, she walked back towards the ship's bridge. A small, personal craft that Palpatine had given her, was all ready for its short trip to the surface.   
  
This has been all too easy.   
  
Instructing the transport to remain in position over Coruscant, Lira boarded the smaller ship and jettisoned into the blackness of space.   
  
Swirling clouds of exhaust circled the small ship Lira was piloting. Below her, the Jedi Temple gleamed in the light. To any other Jedi, the Temple was a symbol of home, of light and beauty.  
  
Lira hadn't felt those feelings in a long time.   
  
Lira hadn't felt in a long time.   
  
**_Get down there, you insolent child! _**  
  
The insistant voice of her Master dragged Lira from her reverie. Yes, she had work to do, and the sooner the better.   
  
..  
  
"Please, Obi-Wan, you are not well!" Placing a firm hand on Obi-Wan's chest, Sabe tried, in vain, to push the Jedi back into the bed. He looked a mess: ragged, ginger-colored beard, his hair sticking up from every angle. Yet, she knew the biggest mess lie beneath the skin.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, tersely. "I need to help my Padawan, Sabe! I cannot...sit here and do nothing!" His voice came out as a rough whisper, choked with emotion. Raking a hand through his hair, he melted back into the bed. "How much more must we go through?"   
  
Feeling tears well in her eyes, Sabe reached for his hand. "You are stronger than you believe, Obi-Wan. The Force, well I don't anything about the Force, but it wouldn't give you more than you could handle, right?"   
  
A reluctant smile formed on his face. "For not knowing, you seem to have hit the mark there," A faraway look came over his eyes, as he tried to reach out to Anakin. Painfully, he felt the Force dance just out of his reach. It wasn't so much a physical pain, but an empty feeling inside his very soul. "Sabe? Will you...I need you to page Masters Windu and Yoda for me. Do you-?"  
  
She smiled, getting to her feet. "Rest now, I will seek them out for you." Releasing his hand, Sabe walked out towards the turbolifts.   
  
The lift was empty, save for a lone Padawan she passed as she got on. A cold, almost chill, filled the air around her as the doors slid shut before her.  
  
...   
  
A deathly quiet silence hung in the air as Lira approached Obi-Wan's room. In the back of her mind, she could hear Palpatine's whispered commands urging her on. She felt compelled to obey, but began wondering what she was even doing. Of course, there was no way of shielding these thoughts from her diabolical Master.   
  
**_Young Lira, so foolish... _**  
  
The sharp, screaming pain invaded her mind then. It had been something Palpatine threatened her with often: removing their bond. The pain had usually kept her at bay...   
  
But at least the pain let her feel something.   
  
Sucking in a hasty breath, she shoved all thoughts of rebellion from her mind and pressed her hand to the touchpad.   
  
..  
  
"Miss Sabe to see you, Masters."   
  
Sabe nodded politely to the young Padawan that had shown her in before turning towards the Jedi Council. "Pardon my intrusion, but Master Kenobi wished to speak with you and-"  
  
"Something wrong their is, go to him we must." Yoda cut in, much to the chagrin of the 11 other Council Members.   
  
"I sense nothing!" Ki-Adi Mundi argued. "It would be foolish to-"   
  
"The Queen of Naboo is missing, Masters. If you can help Obi-Wan is any way right now, my people and I will be greatly in your debt." Sabe pleaded, ignoring the fact that she had just interupted a Jedi Master.   
  
Yoda cast a sidelong glance at Mundi. "Go we must."   
  
Growing more and more restless, Sabe practically ran from the chamber...and right into Anakin and Tianna. Their group was complete, when Yoda and Master Windu stepped up behind her.   
  
On some unspoken command, they all enetered the turbolift. Sabe had no idea what to expect once it stopped, but if the pained look on Anakin's face was any indication...  
  
...   
  
The transport was eerily quiet as Palpatine boarded. He knew, from what Lira had relayed, that the Queen was still unconscious. She wasn't of any consequence to him at the moment; away from Anakin, he would be powerless.   
  
He recoiled as he felt a wave of...compassion coming from Lira. Without even lifting a finger, he tugged at the bond connecting her mind to his own. She responded immediately, as he knew she would.   
  
_**Now, get in there and finish the job! **_  
  
He could see her enter the Jedi's room, and he smiled. Weak and out of touch with the Force, Kenobi would be no match for Lira.   
  
..  
  
Anakin shifted his weight from foot to foot as the lift climed towards the healers wing. It was a route that he knew all too well, unfortunately. Yoda and Windu were characteristically silent, and he sensed nothing more than nervous jitters from both Sabe and Tianna. It boiled down to how he felt.   
  
_And I'm about to push this lift up with the Force if it doesn't hurry! _  
  
"Arrived, we have, Anakin." Yoda announced, a slight smile upon his green lips.   
  
With what he hoped was a polite nod, he ran past them towards Obi-Wan's room.   
  
..  
  
Quiet beeps and snoring greeted Lira as she entered Obi-Wan's room. He was facing away from her, which would make things much easier. All she had to do was place the hilt of her lightsabre against his back and...   
  
_Press the button. _  
  
Unconsciously, she had pressed the button, and the room was filled with a soft, red-hued glow.   
  
_Stupid! _  
  
Nervously, she thumbed the button to the off position. Obi-Wan hadn't moved, and she suspected that had something to do with his inability to properly use the Force.   
  
**_Quickly and quietly, my young apprentice._**  
  
"Quickly and quietly." She whispered, nodding to herself. Padding over towards the bed, she felt her hands start to shake. Could she really do this? Become a murderer of her own kind?   
  
_You aren't a Jedi anymore! _  
  
Her mind screamed out. "Not a Jedi, not a Jedi," She whispered, moving closer by the moment. "Just press the button and it will be over." With a firm nod, she placed the lightsabre up against the sleeping Jedi's back.  
  
...   
  
"Master!" Anakin exclaimed, throwing open the doors. What he found inside would remain with him as long as he lived.   
  
Lira, pale and shaking, holding her lightsabre against her own heart. "Don't you come near me, Jedi." She spat, distraught.   
  
That could have been Obi-Wan... "Lira? You don't have to-"   
  
"I don't have to what?" She walked around the room nervously, lightsabre still in place. "Be pulled in a thousand different directions? Be manipulated, and disfigured? Too late for that, Jedi."   
  
She sounded so defeated, so scared. So like me.. There was a huge missing factor here, however; He'd had Obi-Wan and Padme to help him through it.   
  
Lira didn't have anyone.   
  
_Oh, Force._  
  
"Save your pity, Jedi." Lira hissed, snapping him back to reality. The blood red blade of her lightsabre illuminated the room.   
  
In an instant, Anakin's own sabre flashed to life. He did not want to fight her, not here. Not with Obi-Wan helpless and unconscious beside them. "Put your weapon down, Lira." He whispered, with more than just a subtle push of the Force. "I know what it's like to be controlled by him."  
  
That gave Lira pause. "Then you know why I have to do this!" She screamed, advancing on Obi-Wan again.   
  
Anakin tossed her across the room, ready to defend his Master. "Do you honestly think you will be able to kill my Master?" He growled.   
  
Lira's red blade crackled as it collided with Anakin's. "He's weak, he can't even feel the Force! Some Master!"   
  
Easily blocking her sloppy strike, Anakin slowly backed her up towards the door. It slid open, revealing the forms of Mace, Yoda, Brynna...and a small band of healers.   
  
Anakin's breath caught, as the onslaught of memories filled his mind.   
  
****  
_"Please..no more...I can't take it"   
_  
**_"You will take it, Jedi. You will." _**  
  
_"No, I...yes, I will do anything you want"_  
  
_**"Very well, Skywalker. We will meet again, I'm afraid."**_  
  
_"That makes two of us" _  
  
****   
He watched as Brynna walked towards Lira, a hydrospray in her hand. If they were going to attempt sedation, it wouldn't be before he found out where Padmé was.   
  
Lira backed up, her face revealing a mixture of fear, confusion and torment. Yoda reached out to her with the Force, trying to calm the torrent in her mind. "Help you, we will, young one."   
  
"No! Nooooonononono! Just stay away from me! My Master...my Master...he..." She looked up, locking eyes with Anakin.   
  
The images she projected made him shiver. Burning, pain, fear, anger, death. It was hard to believe that Lira was only 13 standard years old, with all that she had been forced to endure these few months.   
  
He was able to call her sabre to him, placing it deep inside his robe. Without her weapon, the inexperienced Padawan struck out at him with her bare hands.  
  
Reacting the opposite of what she expected, Anakin pulled her tightly into an embrace. She thrashed around, and only stopped when Anakin placed a hand on her forehead.   
  
_Lira? We will help you, I promise. If I can do it, if I can break free of the darkness, so can you. _  
  
**_It hurts, Anakin. I'm so tired... _**  
  
I know you are, Lira.   
  
**_....you can call the ship back to the Temple. Take the comunit from my robe. She is alive. _**  
  
"Thank you, Lira." He said, aloud. Brynna stepped forward then, effectively sedating her.   
  
The process of healing had begun, it seemed; For Obi-Wan had just awakened.   
  
...   
  
Anakin had called the ship back to the Temple, as Lira had told him, only to find that the person he never wanted to see again was onboard.   
  
_Palpatine. _  
  
His evil, Force-eroding presence, hung in the air around Coruscant.   
  
He would meet the Sith bravely, Masters Yoda and Windu at his side. There was no way that he would be fooled again...no possible way that the darkness would-   
  
_**Possible always, it is. Be cautious, you must be. **_  
  
Anakin cast a sidelong glance at Yoda. "Yes, Master." It just...felt different this time. He was ready, he knew enough not to be fooled so easily again.   
  
But he would be cautious.   
  
. . .   
  
A deafening scream finally awakened Padmé.   
  
Instantly alert, she jumped to her feet and walked towards the door. Strangely enough, the tiny cabin was now illuminated. Staggering, as waves of nausea threatened to knock her down again, she leaned up against the wall.   
  
The struggle to remain upright was finally too much, and she crashed to the floor. I'm awake now...I can call Ani   
  
**_Anakin? _**  
  
_Padmé! Stay right where you are! _  
  
His presence washed over her, comforting in its warmth and familarity. "Ani.." She mumbled, as the room began to spin. Outside, she could hear the sound of voices and the distinct buzz of a lightsabre. **_I love you, Anakin... _**  
  
She felt, rather than heard his reply, as unseen arms seemed to wrap around her and hold her tight. Placing a hand to the cold door, she said a silent prayer to the Force.   
  
...   
  
The look of pure contempt on Palpatine's face was obvious, as Anakin, Mace and Yoda came into view. Recoiling a bit, he lashed out at them with a wave of crippling Force-lightning.   
  
Anakin, having gone through such torture at the hands of his former 'Master', prepared himself for the onslaught.   
  
He hadn't, however, expected diminutive Master Yoda to strike back with a heady dose of the lightside.   
  
_Fight evil with good, darkness with light..._  
  
It was a basic Jedi lesson, but would it work against someone as strong as Palpatine?   
  
Sensing a break in the Sith's concentration, he moved ahead with his lightsabre. His purpose was to disarm, possibly maim...   
  
Never to kill in anger.   
  
Well, if he happened to maim the old lunatic in the process, all the better.   
  
Swinging his sabre around, he aimed for Palpatine's left arm. He saw Mace out of the corner of his eye, advancing on the Sith's right side. "We will defeat you, 'Master'" Anakin sneered, managing to scorch Palpatine on his arm.   
  
An evil, vile laugh escaped the Sith. "Fools! You have nothing in comparison to the dark side. Honor, Peace, Justice...you sit back as corruption rages on around you. I can bring order, I will restore control of the Galaxy-"   
  
"Into your own hands." Mace cut in, bringing his violet blade around in a graceful arc, effectivey removing Palpatine's ungaurded right arm. Howling out in pain, Papatine fell to the cold marble.   
  
Anakin watched, sabre ready, as Yoda walked towards the wounded man. "Harm innocents and spread the darkness again, you will not." He half-screamed.   
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, he would have been tempted to smile; The thought of little Yoda reprimanding a Sith was hilarious.   
  
Instead, he backed up as a warm, green glow encircled the small Jedi. It moved, as a living thing would, down Yoda's arms and out through his fingertips. "Banish the darkness, we will." He spoke, as he ended the miserable life of the Sith Lord Palpatine.   
  
Not wasting another moment, Anakin raced onto the ship.   
  
He had to see a girl about a kiss.  
...  
  
Once inside the starship, Anakin slowed the pace somewhat. Even as the Sith's body lie, drained of life, the darkness here threatened to suffocate him. The one point of light, buried deep within the belly of the ship, was waiting for him.   
  
She called out to him, not with her mind, but with her _spirit._ She was everywhere...surrounding him like she never had before. It was odd, he thought, that they had been fighting only hours before.   
  
_Hard to see, the darkside is._   
  
That much was true.   
  
Lira and Palpatine had played upon Padmé's trust and emotions; using them to seperate her from him. Scary thing was...it worked. Like a fool, he closed down his end of the bond. While he wasn't convinced that Lira, or even Palpatine, would have harmed her, there was always the possibility.   
  
Finally in front of the door, he pressed his hand to the durasteel. I'm here. The response was immediate. All at once, the door slid open and Padme fell into his arms. The kiss...the moment their lips touched...was electric.   
  
Pulling back, she gave him a quick once-over. "You're...okay?" She managed, around her tears.   
  
Pulling her close to him, he kissed her forehead. "Better than okay, actually. Don't worry about me, how are you feeling? We need to get you to the healers..I need to tell Sabé that your-oomphky." Effectively cut off with a kiss, he smiled against her lips.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little dizzy at the moment," Looking into his eyes, she smiled at the happiness reflected thre. "What happened out there?" She asked, quietly.   
  
Anakin couldn't hold back the shudder. "Pal...the Sith is dead. Master Yoda..I don't know what he did, exactly. It all happened so fast."  
  
"What happened to the girl? The one, with the scars?"   
  
A nod. "Lira, yes. She'll be okay, eventually," Kissing her once more, he tugged her towards the open door. "We have to get out of here." They wasted no time, exiting the darkness-infsted ship.   
  
Once outside, Anakin noticed that the remains of Palpatine had already been cleared away.   
  
Life carried on.   
  
Traffic buzzed past.   
  
Light conquered dark.   
  
Standing with Padmé, on the platform leading into the Temple, he felt like the luckiest man in the Universe. Warm breezes washed over them, carrying the delicate voices of the initiates music class.  
  
She turned inside his embrace, tilting her head up to kiss him. They remained that way for longer than either could recall.   
  
Kissing.   
  
Living.  
  
Not giving up.   
  
Tomorrow, life would carry them...along with the warm breezes and soft voices...onto paths yet to be determined.   
  
But for now, Anakin wanted nothing more than to hold onto the light that saved his life.   
  
...   
'_Do I have to tell a story, of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_'  
...   
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"_Master_!"   
  
"_Padawan_!"   
  
Peaking her head inside the door, Padmé giggled at the sight before her. Anakin and Obi-Wan, up to their elbows in old holo tapes, arguing over who ate the last muffin.   
  
_The more things change_...   
  
It had been two months since Palpatine's death, and life was slowly starting to get back to normal.   
  
_Well_, she laughed to herself, _as normal as life at the Jedi Temple gets_.   
  
It had taken about a week for Obi-Wan to recover his Force-sensitivity. He spent that week with Sabé at his bedside, trading stories and jokes. Padmé wasn't sure if anything more would develop, but secretly hoped it would.   
  
Everyone was elated that Lira appreared to be making a complete recovery. With the help of facial surgery and bacta, she now looked more like her pre-Palpatine self.   
  
Anakin had spent a lot of time with her, giving her the support she needed. Who better to help, than someone who'd gone through the same experience? Besides, Anakin was such a kind soul, that it pained him to think that anyone was suffering.   
  
She loved him more everyday.   
  
Watching as Obi-Wan proceeded to pummel his Padawan with a heap of pillows, she smoothed out her dress, and walked further into the room.   
  
Cease fire called, they gave her their best smiles. She eyed them suspiciously. "I'm afraid your innocent looks are lost on me, boys." She quipped, winking at Anakin.  
  
"We were...uh...?" Anakin stammered, feeling all of 12 years old.   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, a low rumble that seemed to come from the toes. "Don't act so prim and proper, Your Majesty. Even someone as mature as you is not above an all-out pillow fight." He glanced at Anakin, who was grinning devilishly.   
  
She huffed, pulling her hair free of its uptight bun. They were goading her, the bastards._ Oh, where is Sabé when I need her?_ Fine. They wanted to play...she would play.   
  
But it was not going to be a pillow fight.   
  
Glancing out the window, she saw that the light rain that had began that morning was now a downpour. Perfect! "You want to be immature? I can be frighteningly immature!" She informed them, already dreading what this was going to do to her dress.   
  
"What did you have in mind?" Anakin asked, getting to his feet.   
  
Sensing the perfect opportunity, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You're it, _Padawan_."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile grew as she took his hand and they bolted from the room. In her mind, she could sense Anakin's mirth, along with comeplete, overwhelming love.   
  
Jedi of all rank and species moved as they saw them running. She couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. Knowing where she wanted to go, she relayed the locale to Obi-Wan over their bond. He nodded, and they turned corner after corner.   
  
They were almost to the door, when she felt someone grab her shoulder. Expecting to find Anakin behind her, she instead saw Sabé and Lira. "Hurry up, Anakin's 'it'!" She screamed, running outside into the rain.   
  
And was it ever raining.   
  
Blowing in every direction, the warm droplets drenched them in mere minutes. She giggled, dragging Lira along with her. Sabe and Obi-Wan had gone off to protect the opposite edge of the garden.   
  
She could feel Anakin's presence nearby, but he had the ability to cloak himself. "He's around here somewhere, the jerk." She whispered, grinning madly.  
  
That was when she saw him.   
  
Standing in the middle of the garden, he appeared to be waiting for her. She flashed him her brightest smile._** Momentary truce? **_  
  
He smiled, shaking his head. **_C'mere, I wanna kiss you in the rain. _**  
  
Shaking her head, excused herself from Lira and walked over to him. The rain continued, plastering her hair to the side of her cheeks.   
  
He pulled her into his arms, kissing a raindrop from her nose. "You're it." He teased, running his thumb along her bottom lip.   
  
Leaning into his touch, she watched Lira, Sabé and Obi-Wan stare at them from the opposite side of the garden. "Are you thinking what I'm thiking?"   
  
He actually giggled then. "Let's get 'em!"   
  
Nodding, she held on as they ran, screaming, after their three unsuspecting friends. "I love you, Anakin Skywalker!" Padmé screamed, running through the rain behin him.   
  
Anakin stopped her then, capturing her lips in a crushing kiss. "And I love you, Padmé Naberrie."   
  
They continued the game, tagging Sabé...falling into huge puddles...creating a muddy mess. Soon, though, the rain faded into a light mist. It wasn't long after that and the sun decided to come out. Standing together, they let the sun warm them inside and out.   
  
Yes, after what seemed like a tear of rain...the sun was finally shining.   
  
...   
  
The End 

   [1]: mailto:anakinsangel@aol.com
   [2]: http://noordinarylove.8m.net/



End file.
